Fraternity or Love
by Cat101495
Summary: Alfred F Jones is a sophmore playing a dangerous game. In order to join an elite gang, he must pyschologically destroy another student to get what he wants. In this UsUk fanfiction, we delve into what makes a boy become a man. Rest of Summary in Story!
1. Welcome Back To School!

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Author's Note: **This is my first UsUk story and thus my first yaoi story. Please go easy on me! Human names used! Mainly: AmericaxEngland, Side CanadaxPrussia(Over used yes, but that is the only one other than AmeCan that I support!)

**Summary: **Alfred F. Jones, 15, is now a sophomore in high school. He is recognized by a local "fraternity" and asked if he would like to join. Accepting immediately, he has a one task before he can be a member; Become friends with and then break the heart of Arthur Kirkland, a 16 year old sophomore from England. Can Alfred go through with it, or will he lose interest in the fraternity and actually become his friend?

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Welcome Back To School!**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School

"Alfred Jones! Wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

His mom yelled at him. Alfred was sprawled out on his top bunk. His mother had her hands on her hips and was yelling up at him, trying to get him to wake up. Alfred groaned into his pillow and looked over the metal siding at his mom, whining,

"Whaaaaat?... It's not like I'm a freshman anymore... I'm a Sophomore now."

He said with a smile at the thought of not being the underclassman anymore. His mom shook her head and was about to scold him more when Alfred's twin brother walked into the room, fully dressed and grabbed his back pack from off of his bottom bunk. Alfred smiled at him and called out,

"Morning, Matt!"

Matthieu looked up at him and open mouth frowned, asking him,

"Al, why are you still in bed? It's not summer anymore..."

His voice was quiet, his demeanor naturally shy, unlike his twin who was loud, outgoing, slightly combative, and crazy. Matthieu shook his head and pulled his backpack over his shoulder and left the room.

Their mother followed Matthieu out of the room and said as she turned down the hall to him,

"Why can't your brother be more enthusiastic about school like you, Matthieu?"

Alfred groaned and jumped off of his top bunk onto the floor, looking around for something to wear. Though he and Matt were different and both had different ideals, they shared a room and many of their items... _Everything_ pretty much...

If you were looking into their room from the door, you'd see their metal bunk bed on the left, the foot of the bed facing the door. On the right side was Alfred's and Matt's computer and desk, against the far wall, next to the desk was their dresser, separated for each of them to have some sort of difference for their clothes. On the wall that had the main door was a closet that Alfred stuffed many of his jackets and sports gear in. In between the dresser and bed was a window that faced the side of the house.

Alfred went through the right side of the dresser, his, and pulled out a white T shirt and blue jeans. Slipping them on, he ran to his closet and took out his favourite bomber jacket, the number fifty on the back.

Then, exiting from his room, he turned right and went down the stairs to his living room, Matt was sitting on the white couch and watch TV before he would leave for the bus.

Alfred called out another "Good morning" and ran to the downstairs bathroom, going through his old school routine and preparing to leave. He passed the kitchen on his way back and asked his mom, who was making herself some breakfast,

"Ma! Where's my backpack?"

She looked up at him, muttering something about the energy he gets, replying,

"It's by the front door."

He smiled and thanked her, running back down the hall to the living room and, pulling Matt up with him, took his backpack and ran out the door to their bus stop.

Matt was complaining about wanting to find out what happened next on his show but quickly stopped when he saw his brother wasn't listening. Alfred stopped when they got to the corner of their street and sat down on the sidewalk, waiting for their bus.

It was going to be an odd day, Alfred just _knew_ it! But, atleast he could go back to playing football again! That, baseball, and basket ball were his favourite sports. And, Alfred had a good position on it last year, so he was bound to get a better one this year! And, more so, he couldn't wait to see his friends that he missed over the summer like Kiku, his friend from Japan who was there during the summer. Or Toris, a friend he made in the seventh grade and who helped him in his classes every year since. He couldn't wait!

The bus came up to Alfred and Matt's stop and opened it's doors lazily for them. Getting on quickly so as not to annoy the bus driver, the two brothers went to the back of the bus, the rest of the seats being filled.

Alfred took the open seat next to a blond boy who was listening to his Ipod. He sat down and put his backpack on his lap, earning a groan of annoyance from the blond. Alfred looked at him for a moment and noticed that he was shorter than him. Suspecting he was a freshman, he tapped his shoulder and tried to introduce himself.

Meanwhile, Matthieu sat in the seat behind Alfred, across from a boy with silver hair and red eyes. Matt had seen him last year and had him during lunch. But, like how no one could remember him, Matt could not currently recall the silverette's name.

Matt pulled out his Mp3 and turned it on, listening to French music.

Alfred on the other hand was trying to get the freshman to talk to him, though he only shifted uncomfortably now and then. And, after a while, Alfred stopped and decided to leave the kid alone, thinking that he was too shy to talk or too nervous about his first day of high school.

And, after a while, they reached the school. Getting up, the students groggily got up and off the bus, trudging into the hell hole that is school.

Alfred knew that his bus was always the last to the school hurried to his first period class. Lucky for him, his schedule that he got over the summer was crumpled up in his pocket and able to be taken out whenever he needed. He felt so damn smart!(Matthieu: Just because of a schedule?)

So, running into his US History class, he tossed his backpack down on a desk in the back of the open class. A couple of students were already there and talking to friends. And, when Alfred was about to go out of the class again to get some breakfast at school, he heard someone call out his name. Turning toward the voice, he smiled and hopped over the seats to see his friend, Kiku.

Kiku smiled at him from his seat and watched as Alfred sat on his desk asking him many questions about how his summer was, how Japan was, how long he has been back, and so on. Kiku enjoyed his presence and answered back each question as fast as he could before another question burst from Alfred's lips.

Then, the bell rang, a few students running in as it did. The teacher also walked in and told the students to sit, singling Alfred out by saying, "In a _chair_." The students laughed at him, but, Alfred didn't care, he joined them. So, sitting next to Kiku, he crossed his arms on the desk and rested his chin on them.

The teacher began to call out names and the students answered back, tired from waking up early again. But, eventually, the teacher got to Alfred,

"Alfred Jones?"

His hand flew up and waved around ecstatically,

"ME! I'm here!"

The teacher gave him a look of surprise and shook his head at him, shocked at his hyperness. So, continuing he called out,

"Heracles Karpusi?"

His hand rose up silently. He was from Greece and very quiet. Though, he talked to Kiku alot, them being good friends. But, Alfred knew otherwise. He knew that Kiku liked him. He had last year tried to get the two of them on a date but failed horribly when trying to get Kiku to talk to him. But, afterwards, it seemed to make them better friends. Alfred is fine with having friends who are gay, he sees nothing wrong with it. Even though he is straight, he knows that the majority of his friends are bi.

"Arthur Kirkland?"

"Here, sir."

Came a voice with a heavy English accent. Alfred couldn't help but look to see who's voice that was. He chuckled slightly when he saw that the freshman he sat next to on the bus was the one who's voice that belonged to. _'Smart kid. He probably takes sophomore classes!'_ He thought to himself.

Arthur looked back to his desk, his eyes drooping as he rested his cheek in his hand. But, then, his eyes wandered to those of Alfred's. His eyes widened for a moment when he realized Alfred was staring at him. So, looking to the side for a moment, he mouthed to him,

"What?"

Alfred shook his head and smiled, saying aloud,

"Sorry, nothing."

The teacher put his attendance list down and looked at Alfred whose back was facing the teacher. So, the teacher cleared his throat and said,

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred looked back to the teacher and grinned wide, feeling cocky,

"Sure! I'm pissed that school is back!"

The class burst out into laughter, the teacher scowling at him telling the class to settle down as he started the class. He didn't bother with introductions, seeing no need since they weren't freshman anymore.

And so, the class went on. Until the bell for second period rang at 8:15. So, getting up from their chairs, the students hurried out of the class as fast as possible! And, Alfred went to his science class which was on the top floor.

But, nothing important happened the rest of the day. Alfred got to meet up with some of his friends and found Toris in two of his classes, but, otherwise, no. Nothing happened that stood out to him.

Until he was at his last period class; Gym. He found some of his old teammates from football there and they got along. But, at the same time, there was some new people there, and they all kept their eyes on Alfred. So, when gym had fifteen minutes left and the students were getting off the field(They played outside) and heading back to the showers, three of the guys pulled Alfred over. Alfred looked up to them and asked,

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

They smiled at him, giving him slight shivers. The one on the middle said to him,

"You know, we've heard a lot about you, Alfred. And... We wanted to know if you've heard of the Cipher?"

Alfred perked up immediately and beamed,

"Yeah! Those guys are an exclusive gang, right?"

The guy on the right chuckled,

"Well, we prefer 'fraternity' to gang. It isn't welcoming to be a gang in these parts."

Alfred looked at all three of them,

"So you guys are in it? That's so cool!"

The left man smiled,

"Yeah, and, we wanted to know if you wanted to join?"

Alfred jumps in the air,

"Fuck yeah! When can I?"

The middle spoke and said to him softly so as for no others to hear,

"Well, it would take a little bit. We'd require you to do something that would take the whole school year. Can you wait that long?"

Alfred grins,

"Hell yeah. I can wait, but what do I have to do?"

The middle man whispered to him,

"Well, there is this kid that is about your age. We don't like him and we want to... Well, _break _him."

Alfred smirks,

"What do you mean by that?"

The guy on the left puts his arm across his shoulder,

"Well, we want you to become his friend, his _best _friend and then, after you two seem inseparable, we want you to betray him, to let him hurt, break him."

Alfred frowned,

"That sounds harsh..."

The guy on the right said to him,

"It is, and we know, but that is all we need you to do."

The middle finished and said,

"This is a serious assignment and will take a while. Are you up for it?"

He held out his hand for a deal. Alfred looked at it and hesitated for a moment. But then their hands met and shook,

"Deal!"

Then, withdrawing his hand, he continued to walk to the showers, asking one last question,

"So, who is he?"

The middle laughed and said,

"His name is Arthur Kirkland. He is some new kid from England. Remember, be his _friend_, be _nice_ to him. When it is time, we will tell you. But, until then, good luck, Al."

The left walked past Alfred and into the showers and said to him,

"We'll tell you if we learn anything about him during now and then, anything that can help you to break him when the time comes."

The right man said also at the same time,

"We'll help you in many ways, Al."

Alfred smiled at them and went into the showers, stripping down out of his clothes and emerging himself into the hot water, moaning at the feel of it on his skin.

And, Alfred heard the people slowly leaving the shower room, leaving him in there alone. But, after another minute, the gym teacher came in and called out into the room,

"Come on you two! You only have three minutes left! Hurry up!"

Alfred chuckled,

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be out soon!"

Then, after a few seconds, Alfred called out,

"So, who else is in here?"

Hesitation.

"Uhm... I am."

Alfred felt himself freeze when he recognized the British accent of Arthur Kirkland. So, smiling slowly and closing his eyes, he called back,

"Arthur, right? You're on my bus and in most of my classes."

"Yeah... You're the annoying guy that pretty much every teacher hates."

Alfred could here him laughing slightly from a stall near-by. So, turning off his water, Alfred took his towel and wrapped it around his waist,

"Hey, where are you?"

A pause,

"I'm... Over here."

Alfred looked around when he saw his hand coming out of a stall four spaces away. Alfred walked over to him and shook his hand. But, Arthur's hand tightened for a moment and then recoiled. Alfred laughed,

"You have a strong grip!"

He heard Arthur scoff,

"I didn't think you would do that... Give someone warning first!"

Alfred laughed and sat on the bench just outside of Arthur's stall.

"So, are you from England?"

Alfred already knew the answer, but he was trying to make conversation.

Arthur chuckled,

"Heh, what was your first guess?"

"Lol! I don't know... Maybe your accent?"

Arthur chuckled too, and Alfred could hear him turn off the water. His hand reached up for the towel and then Arthur stepped out from behind the curtains, the towel around his waist.

Alfred looked at him, actually seeing him for the first time. He was short, but he knew that already, probably up to his chin. His body had a slight build to it, not muscular, but not wimpy, just right. He had messy blond hair that rest against his head currently. His complexion was similar to his, just lighter. His eyes were a forest green and seemed to stand out against his pale features. But, the part of him that stood out the most were his bushy eye brows.

Arthur looked at Alfred too, blushing because of both of them barely being covered. Going to get his clothes, Arthur walked past Alfred and got his bag and stepped back into his stall,

"Uh, we should be getting dressed... Well be late for our bus if we don't."

Alfred smiled warmly at him and nodded,

"Yeah, see you there."

Alfred got up off the bench and went to go put his own clothing on. As he walked into his stall and pulled on his clothes over his still damp body, he couldn't help but think of two things; One, it would be fun to watch this kid fall. And two... He knew immediately that he would regret it when he did.

**AN: So that is chapter one of my new story! I finally decided that I should write yaoi because of all the stuff I read and the ideas I have anyways. But, yeah, I'm **_**am**_** working on Cuts and Cherries, I just am having a bit of a writer's block... This seems to happen every year... But, yeah, first yaoi story, reviews are loved!**


	2. Becoming Friends?

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Becoming Friends?**_

**Setting(s): **Arthur's House, Alfred's House, School

"Stupid git! Bloody hell! What is your problem?"

Arthur yelled at himself in his personal bathroom mirror. He had been home from school for hours, confused as to what he should do.

Today he had met a few people who were nice to him including a guy named Kiku who was from Japan and also had a heavy accent like him, so they got along.

But, when he was taking a shower after gym, _he_ had to talk to him! Arthur feels like such a 'stupid git' for talking to him! Why did he even bother? He knew that this guy was a jock, a loud, gamer type! So, why bother? They were nothing alike!

Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and pouted, leaving the bathroom and going to his room. He turned off the lights and stripped down out of his clothes to be left in his boxers. He crawled onto his queen sized bed and under the covers, just wanting this week to end.

The first week in a new school, a new city, a new _country_ would be the hardest week of his life.

'_I'm only 16 and I live alone in a strange place... Thaaanks Father...'_

Were Arthur's last thoughts before he went to bed and waited for sleep to take him into it's grasp. And, when it finally came, he had nightmares about all the events that would unfold tomorrow.

_**Day**_

-Beep beep-

"Gah! Matt! Turn off your alarm clock!"

Alfred moaned into his pillow for his brother to hear.

Matthieu groaned in his bottom bunk and hit the snooze button on the annoying machine. And, getting up immediately, he started to get ready for school... Like he used to do all last year... Alfred rolled over in his bed and smiled, wondering what he would be doing today. Then, his mind drifted back to the Cipher. The gang that had seeked him out yesterday and asked him to join.

So, remembering his task to enter, he got up out of his bed and nearly fell off of his ladder. Running to his dresser and pulling out some clothes he pulled them on and ran to the upstairs bathroom on the right side of the hall.

Alfred ran into Matt and pushed him aside, putting toothpaste on his tooth brush and shoving it into his mouth. He brushed somewhat efficiently and then ran downstairs to get his backpack.

He passed his mom and called out a good morning and ran out of the house to get to the stop. Skidding to a halt, he waited for Matt and the bus to get there. And, almost to test his impatience, Matthieu got there five minutes later and the bus came ten minutes after that.

Alfred ran up the stairs of the big yellow vehicle and looked around for his 'friend'. Spotting him towards the middle of the bus and alone in his seat, Alfred took the open space and smiled at him with warm, happy eyes,

"Good morning, Artie!"

Arthur side glanced at him and sighed, pulling his ear bud out,

"What was that?"

Alfred closed his eyes and cocked his head off to the side,

"Good morning, Artie!"

Arthur arched one of his bushy eye brows and said back,

"Uh, good morning, Alfred..."

Alfred's eyes then pop open,

"Oh! Did I tell you my name yesterday?"

Arthur smirks,

"No, I just remember all of the teachers yelling at Alfred Jones to shut up or sit down."

He chuckles, and so does Alfred. Arthur looks at him again and asks,

"Any reason you sat next to _me?_ I mean, there are open spaces on the bus, you know..."

Alfred mock punches Arthur's shoulder and grins,

"Well, I wanted to see you again!"

Arthur blushes slightly and shakes his head,

"Why?"

Alfred, being good at hiding his true intentions beams and says,

"Well, I think you'd make a good friend!"

Arthur sighs and smiles,

"Really? Are all Americans this outgoing?"

Alfred laughs and says,

"Not all, but, it's not like I oppose this to others! Besides, I'm fine with being friends with freshman~"

Arthur glared at him,

"I know I'm short, but I'm not a bloody freshman! I'm a sophomore like you!... I should be a junior but I missed too much school last year in England..."

Alfred blushes in embarrassment,

"Oh, sorry... So, how old _are _you?"

Arthur groans and turns off his Ipod, he was trying to listen to it the whole time, and turns to him,

"I'm sixteen... And you're what, fourteen?"

Alfred points to himself with his thumb,

"Hell no! I'm fifteen! I'll be sixteen next July! Why did you think I was fourteen?"

Arthur chuckles,

"Cause of your over-enthusiasm about school and your altogether energy about everything."

Alfred smiles,

"Well, too bad! I'm not that young!"

Arthur smiles at him, _truly_ smiles at him, and yawns. Alfred yawns almost right after him, causing both of them to laugh. And, sooner than later, they reached the school.

The two of them walked into their first period class and took their seats, both of them greeting Kiku on their way in. And, that's how it was the rest of the day.

And, fifth period finally came; Lunch! Alfred ran into the cafe and went straight into the hot lunch line. Pulling out his ID and three dollars, he got himself a cheese burger and cola. Alfred was so happy that this school offered soda! The middle school he went to in this town didn't but his first one did. So, being able to have soda in his high school was great!

Alfred walked out of the small serving area and walked to an open table and started to chow down! And, when he was half way done with his burger, he noticed a familiar patch of blond hair a few tables away.

Swallowing his current gulp of food, Alfred picked up his tray and backpack and walked over to the lonely form. Slamming his pack on the table and earning a yelp of surprise from the boy who was reading to himself, he sat down and smiled at Arthur.

Arthur arched an eye brow at him and gave his food a disgusted look. Alfred beamed at him and said,

"Hi Artie!"

Arthur sighed and closed his book,

"Hello Alfred..."

Alfred took a bite of his burger and held it up for Arthur to take a bite as well. Arthur waved his hands in front of him and stammered,

"N-n-no thanks! I-I don't eat school food!"

Alfred cocked his head to the side,

"You bring your own lunch?"

He looked towards his backpack for any signs of a lunch bag. Arthur shook his head at him, scowling,

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and, no, I don't eat during school. I wait until I go home..."

Alfred nodded and grinned, swallowing his food. And, as he was about to talk, he took a slurp of his soda, Arthur sighed. And, then, Arthur rested his chin in his hand,

"So, why are you always around me?"

Alfred poked his shoulder,

"Why? Does it bother you?"

Arthur shook his head,

"No, but, frankly, it's making me feel paranoid..."

Alfred put down his soda and leaned closer to Arthur, who leaned backwards in response,

"Well..."

Alfred, despite being bad a sensing the mood of things, _was_ good at lying... Or, in this case, using a back up reason that _did_ happen and can make sense in a situation like this,

"When I moved here in the seventh grade~"

Arthur shook his head again,

"But, I thought you were from America?"

Alfred laughs,

"Yeah, but, I'm not from New York! I'm actually from D.C."

Arthur nods and continues to listen,

"Yeah, and, when I moved up here, I had no one but my brother and it was weird... Not knowing anyone and feeling like an outcast."

Arthur looks off to the side, understanding the feeling. Alfred continues,

"But, after a week in my new school, I met my friend, Toris. He treated me kindly and showed me around and we became best friends!"

Arthur, still looking at the white floor tiles asks,

"Are you still?"

Alfred frowns,

"Not really... We had a fight over... Stupid things, and we didn't want to be friends... But, Matt and Feliks got us to be friends again... But, we can't call each other best friends anymore..."

Arthur turns back to Alfred,

"What did you fight over?"

Alfred bites his lower lip. The real reason was too embarrassing for Alfred to talk about and no one, not even Matt knew the reasons behind their loss. Arthur blushed,

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

Alfred smiles at him,

"Nah! Don't worry about it! So, what about you? How is it here in the Big Apple?"

Arthur chuckles,

"I thought the 'Big Apple' was New York City...? We are not actually in N.Y.C, now are we?"

Alfred shrugs,

"You know what I mean."

Arthur tilts his head to the side for a moment,

"It's alright... I miss the rain back in England, but... It's okay... It's nice to be away from my father for a while."

Alfred crosses his arms on the table,

"Your father? Why?"

Arthur's face becomes stoic as he speaks,

"He preferred my brothers over me and had many issues with my social life..."

Alfred nods,

"Really...? Why, what did you do? Were you a punk? Goth? Emo? A rocker?"

Arthur glares at him,

"That last part... Is there something wrong with liking rock music?"

Now Alfred shakes his hands in front of him nervously,

"No! No no no! I mean... Eh... Rockers are pretty much there own group here... Most people like rap and hip-hop..."

Arthur smirks at him,

"And what do you like, Alfred?"

Alfred grins proudly,

"I like rap and hip-hop!"

Arthur shakes his head, obviously amused.

"Hn... When we go on the bus, I'm gonna give you some education in _real_ music, you bloody wanker..."

Alfred pouts at him,

"What's wrong with rap?"

Arthur sighs,

"It's _not_ music... It's speaking to a beat..."

"So?"

Arthur goes closer to him,

"Name three rock bands!"

Alfred hesitates and stutters, trying to say at least one. Arthur smirks and leans backwards on his stool. Alfred mutters to himself and then yells out,

"Aerosmith!"

Arthur closes his eyes and smiles,

"That it?"

Alfred waits a moment more,

"Uh... The Beatles?"

Arthur opens one eye,

"Did you say that just because it's me you're talking to?"

Alfred pouts,

"No, I'm just trying to name bands..."

"Then go on."

Alfred closes his eyes and tries to think of any of Matthieu's music. Matt listens to rock sometimes and has had Alfred listen to it too. So, Alfred says without noticing it,

"Three Days Grace?"

Arthur's face shows his surprise,

"Wow... A bloody rap lover like you got three... Splendid."

Alfred grins, pride radiating off of him. Arthur chuckles at his show. Then the bell rings and Arthur picks up his back pack, slinging it over the one shoulder it hangs on,

"Well, I have to go to next period. See you later, Alfred."

Alfred gets up and rushes to put away his tray and get on his backpack, Arthur laughs at him. Then going over to his side, Arthur picks up his backpack and hands it to him,

"Here."

Slinging it over his back, Alfred smiles at Arthur,

"Thanks. I think you and I will be great friends!"

Arthur's eyes widen for moment before he grins back at him,

"Of course..."

Arthur begins to walk out of the cafe before he stops and says to him,

"Don't think that means I _won't_ make you listen to my music, Alfred."

Alfred pretends to be hurt,

"Damn, I thought that you would forget!"

Arthur chuckles and walks out of the cafe to his sixth period. Alfred smirks to himself,

'_Well... It seems to be working. Soon it will feel like this year is over and I will be part of the Cipher!'_

Alfred walks out of the cafeteria and to his own sixth period class, his own evil thoughts sticking with him for the rest of the day.

**I know I'm making Alfred out as a somewhat bad guy! But, trust me, it'll be interesting when he starts to actually be "friends" with Iggy. And, just for those who might have been wondering, the thing that happened between Al and Toris will be explained in later chapters! But, until then, leave a comment on what you think! And, reviews and nice. Don't be a git and **_**not**_** leave a bloody comment!**


	3. Wanna Come Over?

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Wanna Come Over?**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School

"Hey Al... Today's Friday! Come on... Wake up...?"

Matthieu nearly whispered in his brother's ear. Alfred rolled over in his bed and looked at him as he held onto the railing of his bunk. Alfred moaned into his pillow, swatting at Matt lazily, rolling onto his stomach.

Matthieu smiled at him and jumped off his own bed and went to get ready for school. School had been open for about a month now; it was October. And, as expected, they took their PSAT's yesterday, and all Alfred wanted to do was sleep it off! But, at the same time, he knew he had to get up. If he didn't he would miss school and not be able to take any hooky days at the end of the year. Matthieu and Alfred would do that so they could go to parks and visit their relatives back in D.C. later in the summer for longer amounts of time.

So, aching from the movement, Alfred pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees. Arching his back, he yawned and climbed down his ladder. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he took his clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later, Alfred came downstairs and sat on his long white couch in his extra clean living room. And, five more minutes after that, Matthieu came out of the lower bathroom and sat next to his brother. This being one of the first times either of them had alone together, Alfred looked to him and asked,

"So, how do you think you did on your test?"

Matt looks to him and shrugs,

"I think I'd get my usual grade..."

Alfred chuckles,

"One hundred and one percent?"

Matthieu laughs and mock punches Alfred's arm,

"Yup!"

Alfred smiles back and pushes him, causing Matt to fall off the couch. Alfred tackles him and they begin to wrestle on the floor and roll around. And, then, when Matt was pinned under Alfred he looks at the clock,

"Maple! We have to get to the bus stop!"

Alfred looks to the clock and chuckles, getting off his brother. And, as Matthieu starts to get up, Alfred pushes him down and yells as he grabs his backpack and runs out the door,

"Meet you there!"

Matt gasps, grinning as he slings on his backpack and runs after his brother. Rushing out the door, Alfred is no where in sight and, as he is about to run to the corner, Alfred grabs him from behind and pulls him in a headlock to the sidewalk.

Matthieu gets away from him and walks backwards, smiling eyes closed with pleasure,

"Good luck Alfred!"

But, when Matthieu opens his eyes, Alfred's face is shock and excitement as he whispers,

"Shit..."

Matt turns around and gasps. The two brothers run for their bus as it passes their stop. Alfred, being the faster of the two, runs ahead, grinning all the while at the adrenaline, yells for the driver to stop. And, after a few more attempts, the bus comes to a slow halt. Alfred and Matt, breathing heavily, step on and take some open seats in the very back. But, before Alfred gets there, he pats Arthur on the shoulder, getting his attention because he was listen to his music. Alfred smiles at him and says, "Hi" Arthur smiles back and nods once, resuming his music.

Alfred then takes his seat and waits to get to the school. And, in what feels like no time at all, they get there. Everyone gets up and rushes to get off the bus. Alfred never knew why people would _hurry_ to go into school, but he never questioned it.

When he finally got off and in through the doors, Alfred saw Arthur leaning against a wall, waiting for him. Alfred laughed. He had done this for Arthur whenever he got off the bus after him. Arthur pushes away from the wall and goes over to Alfred, they walk towards their first period class to drop off their backpacks.

After saying 'hi' to Kiku, the two go to the cafe to get breakfast, Arthur insisting on making Alfred eat something even though he won't. Alfred pulls out his ID and money and gets in line behind a few other students. Arthur leans against the railing opposite of the counter and waits for Alfred to choose something. Arthur is quiet today and Alfred notices.

When Alfred hands the lunch lady his money and is given his chocolate milk and graham crackers, he walks out of the small serving area with Arthur and goes to an open table. Arthur rests his chin in his hand and looks about the large room, Alfred watching him curiously. And, after another moment, Alfred asks Arthur, mouth full,

"What's up, Artie?"

Arthur looks to him,

"What?"

Alfred swallows his food, gasping for air,

"Ahhh... What's up? You seem... A little down..."

Arthur shrugs,

"Oh, well, it's just another weekend coming up... And I'm not looking forward to work..."

Alfred cocks his head to the side,

"You work?"

Arthur's sarcastic smile comes across his lips,

"Of course... How else will I provide for myself?"

Alfred chuckles nervously,

"Oh yeah... Sorry, I forgot..."

Arthur smiles at him,

"Don't worry about it... Now, eat! If you actually like school food and don't eat breakfast at your house, I'm _making_ you eat breakfast here."

Alfred laughs and puts another cracker in his mouth, slurping on his milk. Arthur shakes his head at him, smirking. Then, he sighs and puts his Ipod into his backpack again. The bell for first period rings five minutes later and Alfred and Arthur head to class. And, like usual, nothing important happens.

The day goes about like any other, and, just like any other day, school ends with someone, or everyone, sighing at some sort of work. And, unluckily for Alfred and Arthur, they actually have homework! So, getting on the bus, Alfred always got there first, he takes his seat and waits for Arthur.

Lethargically walking on, Arthur comes over to Alfred, sitting down and immediately pulling out his music player. Alfred watches him cautiously, not sure if he should say something. He had been in a weird mood all day, he didn't even seem happy during science or English(His favourite class because he liked to ridicule the fact it is _American_ more so than _English_).

Alfred watches him for a few minutes before he asks him,

"Arthur...? Are you gonna be okay?"

He nods right after he asked, his face stoic. Alfred frowns,

"I'm not that good at sensing the situation, but I know you are sad... Or mad... Or... Uh, something that isn't happy,"

He ends with a laugh, earning a confused look from Arthur. Alfred frowns at him and asks,

"When do you have work?"

Arthur looks at his Ipod for the time,

"Eh... Three... So I have about two hours..."

Alfred smiles and shoves Arthur a bit,

"Wanna come over my house then?"

Arthur looks at him, eyes traveling to the backpack on his lap,

"Would it be alright for me to?"

Alfred outbursts with,

"Hell yeah! My mom would love you!" 

Arthur squints his eyes closed and yells back,

"Bloody hell! Don't scream!"

Alfred laughs and pats Arthur's head, whispering quietly,

"Okay."

Arthur smirks, leaning back into the seat to get comfy and listens to his music. Ten minutes later, they reach Alfred's stop and. reminding Arthur to get up here, they leave the bus with Matthieu and walk to Alfred's house. It's only five from the corner, so they reach it quickly.

Matt and Arthur are talking about England, the two of them never talked before this in much detail. Alfred is at the door and smiles at Arthur,

"I welcome you to my home!"

He swings open the door and let's his brother and Arthur step in. Arthur looks around calmly, observing the living room. The walls and carpet are white and, to the right is a white couch and large TV, many movies and games in it's cabinets. To the left, the carpet disappears to a shiny wood, a dining room set on it, giving it a fancier look. In front of him is a hall way that leads to a door for the backyard. I middle on the right side of that hall is a stairwell leading up and a door for the bathroom. On the left side of the hallway is an archway leading to the kitchen.

Arthur nods and says, still looking around,

"It's nice."

Alfred beams and runs over to Arthur, pulling his hand and dragging him upstairs. This hall has white floors and brown panelings. on the left side are three doors, the right side having two doors.

The Briton is pulled into the middle door and thus into Alfred's room. He looks around at everything, his eyes catching mostly on the bunk bed that probably takes up half of the room. Alfred goes up the ladder of said bed and sits on the top, Arthur watches him as Alfred's arms pan around,

"This is _my_ room! Well, mine and Matt's,"

He leans over the railing of his bed and points to the lower bunk,

"That's his bed!"

Arthur chuckles walking over to the lower bunk,

"I could guess. So..."

Alfred leans over, his hair hanging down and his glasses closer to falling off,

"Sooooo?"

Arthur looks up at the metal rods under Alfred's bed,

"I don't know... Your room is nice..."

He pokes the bedded part and hears Alfred make a noise of surprise. Arthur looks back in time to see Alfred's glasses fall to the ground. Arthur crawls to the edge of the bed and picks them up, angling his head to see Alfred. He is out of sight.

Arthur kicks off his boots and stands on the bed to see Alfred in fetal position, laughing to himself. Arthur smiles,

"What did I do?"

Alfred pokes his forehead, Arthur jumps backwards off the bed and tries to gain balance as he now stands on the floor. Alfred climbs down the ladder,

"Are you ticklish?"

Arthur's eyes widen,

"Why?"

He backs away nervously, Alfred closes in on him. Arthur shakes his head,

"No... Not really... I mean, in some places, but I'm not telling you... And you'll never find them..."

Arthur side glances at him and takes his opportunity to run for the door, not wanting to be 'tickled' by the American. But, when he gets there, he runs into Alfred's brother, who looks at the two of them curiously. Matthieu directs his gaze to Arthur, who looks back at him. Matt glances at Alfred and shakes his head,

"You truly are weird, Al..."

Alfred bursts out into laughter and comes over to Arthur, putting his arm across his shoulders,

"So, he's still my friend despite that! And you still _love_ me too!"

Alfred put a slight, unintentional stress on the word 'love' to say how whenever Matt is mad at him, he always forgives him. Matt shakes his head, thinking Alfred meant something else. Matt blushes and says quietly, not wanting Arthur to hear, even though he knows he will,

"Will you not make jokes about my sexuality?"

Alfred's and Arthur's eyes pop open. Alfred lets go of Arthur and puts his hands on Matthieu's shoulders,

"Matt, I didn't mean it like that... I meant that you always forgive me... I wasn't trying to 'make a joke'..."

Arthur stands still and watches Matthieu, suddenly wondering if he was bi or gay. And, not wanting to sound pushy or intrusive, he leaves it at that. But, despite that, Matt looks to him,

"Don't worry, Arthur, I don't like _you_ like that! I already have a boyfriend..."

Arthur cocks his head to the side,

"Really? Who is he? Might i know him?"

Matt walks away from Alfred and in front of Arthur, a shy smile on his face,

"Do you know Gilbert? The albino German? He has silver hair and red eyes..."

Arthur grins at him,

"Yeah, I have him in my Geometry class."

Matthieu gives Arthur a warm smile, happy that he accepts him. And, when he looks at Arthur, he tilts his head to the side, wondering. But then Alfred pounces on Matt's back and nearly yells,

"Yeah! Matt finally isn't single! Yeah!"

Matthieu blushes and shakes Alfred off, walking over to his bed and sitting down, taking out various items from his backpack such as work. Alfred and Arthur decide to leave him alone and leave the room, going back downstairs.

And, all the while, Alfred and Arthur have a snack, watch some TV and both agree on doing this again sometime, preferably when Arthur can find a weekend off from work. So, Alfred escorts Arthur out of his house and lets him walk to his job.

Alfred goes back inside just as Matt is coming down the stairs. Alfred waves at him and Matt frowns,

"Oh, he left already? I wanted to say good-bye..."

Alfred smiles and pats his brother on the back,

"Don't worry, we'll see him on Monday!"

Matt chuckles and walks over to the couch, Alfred follows. And, when Matt turns on the TV to a commercial, Matt asks Alfred,

"Do you know which he is?"

Al looks at him, arching an eye brow, not sure of what he means. So, Matt continues,

"I mean, is he straight?"

Alfred bursts out into laughter,

"Of course he is!"

Matt looks to him,

"Are you sure? I mean... Just the way he was around me when he heard... And, since almost all of your friends aren't straight, you haven't been that good at telling sexualities apart... I mean, it took you about a year to figure out I was gay..."

Alfred feels a curious sensation overcome him,

"You know... It's possible... I'll ask him about it sometime I guess... But, that would be weird... Maybe I shouldn't... 'Cause, if he isn't, that would be awkward! He'd feel so bad thinking that others think he's gay!"

Matt chuckles,

"Okay... But, maybe you should... You two are friends after all..."

Alfred looks to Matt then the TV, not seeing what was on it, he was lost in his own thoughts.

'_Maybe I should... Maybe it'll help with my overall plan... But... I wouldn't want to hurt him, __**anyone**__ that way... I'd hurt everyone I know by doing that... I shouldn't... I won't! If he tells me, then okay... But, no...Otherwise... I'll try to avoid it... Until I _need _to know... But, no matter what, I will __**not **__hurt__him that way... Never!'_

**Okay! I hope that this chapter got to show a good side of Alfred and his take on homosexuality... I hope you see too that he is fine with it and will NEVER bully someone because of that! But, yeah... This is the first part of Alfred possibly regretting this. And, next chapter, you get to find out what sexuality Arthur is!(If you can't guess by the jist of the story...) And remember; Reviews help the author continue to write!**


	4. First Sleep Over

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**First Sleep Over**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School

"Say it like this, Mon nom est Alfred*... Al? Are you listening? Alfred?"

(*My name is Alfred)

Matthieu and Alfred were sitting on his bed and, as Matt tried to teach Alfred some French since they had time before they had to leave for the bus, Alfred dazed off and started to drift away into his own mind. Matthieu shook his head and muttered to himself,

"Vous êtes un âne ...*"

(*You're an ass...)

Alfred's eyes popped open and he smiled at his brother,

"What was that?"

Matt froze. Then suddenly he was shaking his hands and patting Alfred's shoulder, apologizing repeatedly,

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was nothing, nothing at all Alfred!"

Al just grinned and watched his brother, trying to ask in between his excessive 'sorry's',

"What are you sorry about? What happened?"

Matt didn't stop. He just kept on going, leaving Alfred in a deep state of curiosity. But, after three more minutes, Alfred gave up and got off of his brother's bed and went downstairs for his backpack, Matthieu following cautiously.

So, both boys got their stuff, said good-bye to their mother, and went to the bus stop. And, all the while, Matt still subtly apologized, starting to irk his twin. The bus came not too long after, to Alfred's pleasure. Al went up the stairs and to the middle of the bus, where Arthur sat waiting.

Taking his seat, Alfred looks to Arthur and smiles warmly,

"What's up, Iggy?"

About a month ago, in December, just before Christmas break, Kiku had called Arthur 'Igirisu', the Japanese word for England, accidently, and Alfred begged him to teach him how to say it. And, after a few days, Alfred was able to, mostly, remember the word. But, since he still had issues, he shortened it to just 'Iggy'. Though Arthur hated it, he just dealt with it.

Arthur sighed at the name but answered happily,

"Not much... I have the weekend off though, so that's a good thing, I guess."

Alfred beamed,

"Yeah! So, you can stay longer today?"

Also starting since that first day that Arthur came over, he did that almost everyday, excluding Fridays and Mondays. Arthur shrugged,

"If you want me to, twat..."

Alfred laughed and relaxed in the bus seat, pulling his legs up against the seat in front of him. And, sharing music with Arthur, they eventually reached the school. They went to their first period and sat at their desks.

The only high point of that class was the teacher telling them of a project they will be doing about ethnicities, he said he would enjoy it with this class because of the diversity. And, so went the day.

However, it didn't seem fast enough. Alfred looked to the clock on the wall of his science classroom. He sat next to Arthur, the two of them being lab partners, not by choice, it was just luck of the draw. He rested his chin in his hand, sighing because the clock said it was only about 10:30. Even though the bell was going to ring for this class, he had another four periods to go.

Arthur side glanced at him. He swiveled around in his stool, tilting his head to the side,

"What's wrong, Alfred?"

Al, coming out of his daze, looked at his British friend,

"Oh... I'm just pissed that school isn't over yet."

He ended his remark with a smile. Since there was five minutes left in class, he didn't have to be quiet. Besides, almost everyone else in the class was louder! Arthur nodded solemnly, understanding his impatience. Alfred shrugged and looked at the clock again; three more minutes.

Arthur sighed, leaning onto the black table top, closing his eyes. Alfred looked at him, a thought popping into his mind. He poked Arthur's shoulder repeatedly,

"Iggy... Iggy? Hey, Iggy!"

Arthur groaned and turned his head to look at him,

"What is it, you bloody git?"

Alfred continued to poke him as he spoke,

"Since you don't have work this weekend, do you wanna sleep over my house?"

Arthur's eyes grew wide, a subtle blush covering his cheeks. He stammered for a moment. Then, sitting upright, he asked,

"What about your mom? Will she be okay with it?"

Alfred waved his hand,

"Of course! She loves you! She told me so herself; She loves your accent!"

Arthur rolled his eyes,

"It's an accent to you... For me, this is normal... You're the one with an accent in my eyes..."

Alfred arched an eye brow,

"Well, you're in America, so _you_ have an accent... Besides, that's why it's called a 'British accent'... You're British, so, you have the accent."

Arthur shoved Alfred,

"Back in England, it's normal... So, shut the bloody hell up."

Arthur's notorious sarcastic smile appeared on his face. Alfred liked it when Arthur did that, it meant that Arthur was willing to be playful and let Alfred joke with him about anything they talked about.

And, as Alfred was about to continue their 'accent debate' the bell rang and the two had to get up and go to their next class. Alfred smiled and walked away, his next class, Geometry, being on the other side of the school, Arthur's was just down the hall.

So, the day went on, but, now, Alfred had something to look forward to; Arthur was going to sleep over, for the first time!... Maybe he should have told Matt as he passed him in the hall? Oh well, too late for that now.

Before Alfred knew it, he was leaving the outside shower house for gym and going for the bus. Arthur left before him today, not wanting to freeze in the winter atmosphere(Yeah, their teacher actually made them take showers in the _outdoor_ shower house in _winter). _

Alfred ran to his bus, spotting it in the back road that all the buses parked at. Rushing on, he took his seat behind the bus driver and next to Arthur. Arthur's hair was still damp, but it was mostly dry, dry enough to not freeze that is.

Arthur scooted over and let Al sit down, he was not used to being on the inside. And, after Alfred shook his hair like a soaked dog, managing to get Arthur wet again, he asked Alfred, realizing it for the first time,

"Alfred... Where is your brother? He is never on the bus on Fridays..."

Alfred looked at him and then back at the school,

"He stays after for the GSA."

Arthur nodded, though he didn't know what that stood for. And, luckily, Alfred told him,

"The Gay Straight Alliance."

Arthur felt his eyes widen slightly, not even noticing as he asked,

"This school has one?"

Alfred turned to him, his glasses shining as he smiled,

"Yeah! It started last year, Feliks, Feli, and Matt made it."

Arthur nodded, he knew all of them... Feliks in particular... Alfred shook him and laughed,

"He is one of the leaders! It's cool that he in in charge of a club! I wish I was..."

He muttered the last part, earning a laugh from the blond Briton. The bus began to pull away from the school, heading back towards home. Now, on the way back, Alfred played _his_ music, annoying Arthur with his rap. But, when they came to a red light, Alfred paused the music and went through Arthur's backpack, pulling out his Ipod. Arthur growled at him, saying to ask first, but let him as he put the headphones into it.

"I have a song stuck in my head... It's by... Uh... I don't know who actually"

A laugh. Alfred presses the 'Now Playing' button, expecting it to be the song currently playing. But, when it comes on, he is surprised to hear something that he and Arthur didn't listen to that morning.

Then, when the music starts to get around the ten second mark, Arthur gasps, trying to take the Ipod away from Alfred. He moves the Ipod out of his reach, asking,

"What? What's wrong?"

Arthur stretches and tries to grab it, failing,

"Please, not this!"

Al looks at it for a moment, asking again,

"Why? What is it? It has good music."

Arthur frowns,

"Stop it before it gets to the singing..."

"Why?"

Then, just after he asked, the vocals started. It was a male voice, singing in a language that was _not _English. Alfred looked at the Ipod again, the title read, 'Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman'. Alfred arched an eye brow, turning to Arthur, his face was buried in his hands.

Alfred listened a little more, English words actually being said,

" 'No pain, no gain! Orders are orders!'."

Then it clicked. Alfred looked at Arthur, smiling from ear to ear,

"This... This is _you?"_

Arthur nods into his hands. Alfred releases a giddy sound, Arthur looks to him, confused. Alfred laughs,

"Holy shit, man! You sound great! This is really _you?"_

Arthur nods again, more cautious. Alfred pokes his cheek,

"Iggy! Why didn't you tell me you sing?"

Arthur, letting the 'Iggy' slide, mutters,

"Because I suck..."

Alfred growls,

"No you don't! You sound amazing! _I_ suck at singing! All I can do is rap!"

Arthur looks to him, pouting,

"I highly doubt that... But, just let it go... I don't like to hear myself sing... That was one of my bad recordings..."

Alfred frowns and listens, not continuing the conversation. And, then, the bus comes to a stop, and the two get off and walk to Alfred's house. Letting himself in, Al enters, his mother won't be home for about an hour.

Alfred and Arthur go upstairs and drop off their backpacks. Then, when Alfred goes to his dresser and pulls out a white tank top for him to wear, Arthur gasps, exclaiming,

"Damn! We should have gotten off at my stop!"

Alfred frowns at him, asking,

"Why?"

Arthur pouts,

"What am I going to wear tonight?"

Arthur stops, looking at Alfred's bunk,

"Speaking of... _Where_ am I sleeping?"

Alfred looks around his room, talking to himself. Arthur walks over to Matt's bed and sits down, waiting for an answer. Alfred shrugs,

"Sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch tonight..."

Arthur frowns,

"Why don't I just 'take it'? It's _your_ bed... I don't want you to have to sleep somewhere else..."

Alfred shakes his head,

"No, you sleep there. You're my guest tonight."

A cheeky smile crosses his face, Arthur sighs, nodding his head. So, the two boys go downstairs and attempt to play a game on Alfred's XBox 360. Arthur loses most of the times, getting annoyed by the game. And, before either of them knew it, Alfred's mom walks in the door, followed by Matt(She picks him up from after school on Fridays).

She is shorter than Alfred, about the same size as Arthur. She has long wavy, blond hair, a stray curl coming from the middle of her head, like Matthieu's. She resembles him more except for her having blue eyes like Alfred.

She looks to Arthur and smiles at him, walking over and giving him a hug,

"You're actually here today, Arthur! What's the occasion?"

Arthur smiles at her from the couch,

"Oh, I'm off this weekend, so I could stay over today."

She smiles at him and looks to Alfred, a displeased look on her face,

"No shoes on my coffee table, young man!"

Alfred rolls his eyes and kicks them off, groaning. But, trying to lighten the mood, he calls out to his mom as she goes to the kitchen,

"Hey, Ma! I invited Iggy to sleep over! That's alright, right?"

The two hear her groan from the kitchen, but she calls back,

"That's fine... Just, ask first, Al..."

Then, as Matt ran upstairs, no reason known to Alfred or Arthur, Ms. Jones calls back,

"It'll be great to have you over, Arthur!" 

Said Brit chuckles to himself, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. Alfred smiled and looked up, wondering what Matt was doing. So, calling his name, he waited for him to come to him. A few minutes later, he was there, at the head of the couch, looking at Alfred,

"What?"

Alfred and Arthur looked over his exhausted figure asking at the same time,

"What happened to you?

"Are you okay?"

Matt nodded at Arthur and looked to Alfred,

"I'm just getting my stuff together... I'm going over... A friend's house tonight..."

Catching the hesitation, Alfred whispers,

"Lemme guess, Gilbert's house?"

Matt blushes deeply, answering his brother's question. Then, when they hear Arthur exclaim, they look to the screen, finding his little army man blown up. Alfred laughs, patting his shoulder. Matthieu chuckles at Arthur's over exaggerated sadness. He tells Alfred that he will be leaving at six.

And, before they know it, it is about 5:45. Alfred tells Arthur that he can wear some of his clothing, he can change now so he doesn't have to later. And, upstairs, he picks out a white tank top and black silk lounge pants for him. Leaving him to change, Alfred goes back downstairs, finding Matt on the couch, waiting for Gilbert to pick him up.

Alfred hops over the back of the couch and scares his brother. Matthieu hits him, saying to warn him next time. Alfred laughs, settling into the looks at him, he hesitates, then he asks,

"Al... Are you going to ask him?"

Alfred lolls his head over to look at him,

"What?"

Matt pulls his bag closer to his chest,

"Are you going to ask Arthur about his sexuality?"

Alfred sits up, looking at his knees,

"I don't know... I mean, I don't want to embarrass him by doing that... If he is straight, that would be weird..."

Matt turns away from Alfred, saying softly

"I honestly don't think he is..."

Alfred nods slowly, the thought coming to his mind too,

"Yeah... Maybe..."

Then, Alfred and Matt jump out of their skins when a loud beep of a car horn echos through their living room. Alfred and Matt run to the window to see a convertible 1969 Dodge Charger. Matt blushes as he sees Gilbert leaning out of the back window, calling his name. Alfred, on the other hand, is practically drooling over the car.

Matt turns to Alfred and says good-bye, giving him a quick hug and then going out the door, departing with his boyfriend. Alfred inwardly wishes his brother luck, he knows that things for him will go... in a way not like other sleep overs... Alfred closes the door and goes back to the couch.

He changes the channel to MTV, looking for _something_ to watch. Then, quietly from behind him, he hears Arthur,

"Did he leave already?"

Alfred turns back to see Iggy in _his _clothing. The tank top is big on him, it coming below his collar and about the size of a short night gown. The pants are bunched up on the ground around his feet, enough length for another foot. Arthur is holding his left forearm. Alfred nods,

"Yeah, you literally just missed him!"

Arthur sighs, a exasperated sound, and walks over to Alfred, sitting on the floor in front of him, watching the TV,

"What a shame... I wanted to say good-bye..."

Alfred looks at his figure. For some reason, Arthur seems... _smaller, _less strong and confident. He looks sad. Alfred pats his head,

"Iggy?"

Arthur swats at his hand,

"Don't call me that..."

His response is lethargic, almost defeated. Alfred frowns, going down on the floor next to him,

"Are you that sad about Matt leaving?"

Arthur turns an ice cold glare onto him, answering calmly,

"No, it's not that..."

Alfred recoils slightly from the intensity of the look. But, letting it slide, Alfred decides to leave him alone. So, the night continued. Alfred's mom had made them hamburgers for dinner, Arthur hardly touched it. They both played on the 360 again, Alfred threw a few of the rounds to hopefully make Arthur feel even the slightest bit better. And, before they knew it, it was 11:00 and they were told to go to bed.

Alfred and Arthur walked up the stairs, dreading having to sleep when they were wide awake. So, the two entered Al's dark room and went over to the bed. Arthur waited for a moment before climbing up the ladder onto Alfred's bed. Alfred followed him, making Arthur nervous for a moment. Then, siting on the opposite side, Alfred looked Arthur directly in the eyes,

"Okay, spill it... Why are you mad at me?"

Arthur crossed his legs and cocks his head,

"What? I'm not mad at you."

Alfred shakes his head,

"Why else would you be in such a bad mood?"

Arthur looks down at his feet, shaking his head slowly,

"I... I..."

Alfred leans closer, asking,

"You?"

Arthur frowns, looking up at Alfred, his face expressing his pain,

"I heard you and Matthieu earlier..."

Alfred tilts his head for a moment, confused. But then he remembers exactly what he and Matt talked about,

"Oh... You did... Listen, Iggy, I don't want-"

Arthur cut him off,

"I'm not gay..."

Alfred felt his heart drop, this was what he was trying to avoid! But, then Arthur continues,

"I'm actually bi... Though, I prefer other men..."

Alfred nods, he is fine with this new knowledge. But, Arthur still looks sad... scared? He lies down on his side, hiding his head under Alfred's pillow,

"Go ahead... Call me worthless, a disgrace, _His_ joke..."

Alfred's eyes widen and he goes over to the space between Arthur and the opposite railing against the wall,

"Why would I do that?"

Arthur shakes his head,

"I don't know..."

Alfred pats Arthur's arm in a soothing manner,

"I don't see anything wrong with that, you know..."

Alfred can feel Arthur shivering slightly under him... Is he crying? Alfred leans down to try and see his face. Arthur speaks to him,

"I'm sorry... I'm, just... Used to getting ridiculed because of this... No one here knows but, back in England..."

Arthur pulls out from under the pillow, his eyes letting water escape,

"My brothers knew and my friends knew... My brothers made fun of me and joked all the time... But... My father, even though he didn't know, he hated my friends because of their sexualities... He called them worthless, and said how God only made them to go to Hell... And, I wouldn't tell him... I didn't want to give him another reason to beat m-"

Alfred feels the shock set in on his face. Arthur shakes his head, covering himself with,

"Another reason to see me as a bad son..."

Alfred shakes his head, feeling so sorry for Arthur. Before he even knew it, he asks,

"Why didn't you tell me? Matt? You _know_ we would understand..."

Arthur shakes his head, tears pouring from his eyes,

"I didn't want anyone to know... I heard how Feliks was beat up because of it. That's what I'm _terrified _of! I don't want to be beat up just because of who I like! I didn't _choose_ to like other guys! I don't want to get hurt just because of something like _that_!"

Then Arthur goes into full blown hysterics, Alfred can see just how scared he is.

Arthur lays down on his stomach, covering his face in his arm. Alfred lies down next to him, not sure of what to do to help him. Deep down, though, Alfred actually felt a new admiration for him. He reminded him of Toris, but, at the same time, he was his own person.

Alfred wanted to tell him that everything will be okay. And, then, when Alfred was about to talk, Arthur spun around and hugged his chest, crying into him, saying repeatedly,

"Please, _please_ don't tell anyone! I can't get hurt again!"

Alfred gasps at his choice of words. He had his arms spread away from Arthur, but, as his sobbing seemed to ease, Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's smaller body. He said to him softly,

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't tell anyone... It's okay..."

Arthur looks up at Alfred, tears still streaking down his face. He frowns nuzzling into Alfred's shirt, tightening his grip around him.

And, after a few more minutes, his breathing becomes steady. Alfred pulls away a little bit to see his face; His eyes are closed, lips slightly parted, and a single tear is left on his cheek. Alfred smiles and wipes it away, pulling Arthur's sleeping form closer to him. Alfred rests his chin on the crown of Arthur's head, closing his eyes to fall asleep. And, as he starts to drift off, he thinks,

'_I don't know if I can do this... Join the Cipher _**this**_ way... Arthur is an actual person who is already having a hard time adjusting to American life... Next time I see them, I'm going to ask for a different thing to do to join... I don't know if I can do this anymore...'_

**So, now you get to see Alfred completely regretting this! And, if you didn't catch some things, Feliks was beat up for being gay, Arthur was beat up by his Father back in England, and his second biggest fear is to be beat up because of his sexuality. A tridbit, because this most likely won't be added in the story, Arthur's biggest fear is to be beat up because of his sexuality by his father. So, next chapter, what happens with the Cipher, Al and Iggy's new friendship relations, and you'll finally find out what happened between Toris and Alfred! But, mind you, that is NOT the last chapter! Just, all the good stuff starts there! And remember, reviews help the author continue to write!**


	5. Trying To Break The Deal

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Trying to Break The Deal**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School

"Yeah... Yeah... I'll see you guys after school!... It's Friday... I know, I know!... But-"

Matt was talking to Feliks on his cell phone, and, apparently something was happening with the GSA... Alfred looked at Matt from his top bunk as he stayed up there to change. And, as Alfred had his night shirt around his wrists, he called out to his brother,

"What was that about? Everything okay with the guys?" 

Matt chuckled beneath him, poking the bedding above his head and earning a yelp from his twin,

"Yeah... It's just... Feliks and Feliciano want to have a party sometime... Maybe next week... But, Feli and I don't know how to get it around for those who _would _want to come... But... Maybe you...?"

Alfred came down from his bed, his school wear in a better attire, and said to his brother,

"I don't know, Matt... I have a lot of stuff that I do too... Besides, I have football most of the time... And... I don't know, I'll find out if I'm free next week..."

Matthieu nodded solemnly, understanding that his brother did actually do stuff. But, at the same time, Matt knew that Alfred _didn't_ have a game or practice next week... Maybe he was mad? Or, maybe he was embarrassed? Matt got up off of his bed, going up behind Alfred as he went through the dresser,

"You know, Feli is bringing Ludwig, I'm bringing Gil, and Feliks is bringing Toris..."

Alfred tensed up when Matt said Toris' name. Noticing this, Matthieu patted Alfred's shoulder,

"So, you don't want to see him?"

Alfred turned around and frowned at him, shaking his head,

"No... It's just..."

A sigh escapes his lips,

"Nothing..."

Matthieu pouted at him and, running over to their door and looking up and down the hallway, he closed it. Pressing his back to the door, Matt kept an intense gaze on his brother,

"Why don't you want to hang out with Toris anymore?"

Alfred arched an eye brow and tried to leave the room, his attempt was blocked by Matthieu. Alfred, determined to not bring up the subject, fought to get out. But, each try was successfully repelled by Matt. So, Alfred sighed,

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with him anymore! It's just that!..."

He quieted his voice to just above a whisper,

"Ever since last year when we pretended to go out... I just..."

Matt frowned when Alfred finished,

"I don't want to _like_ him again..."

Last year, Alfred and Toris were best friends, inseparable. And, at one point, when Feliks was beat up the first time ever at that school, Alfred and Toris, two of the most popular boys in the school at the time, decided that they would pretend to go out to show that homosexuality was perfectly fine! But, neither of them actually _liked_ each other that way, it was just to prove a point! Other than them, only Matt and Feliks knew, no one else saw the rouse.

But, after about a month of it, Alfred and Toris started to seem... more like a real relationship; Their show continued outside of school, and even around strangers. And, after that, Alfred had actually started to _like_ him, though he always saw himself as straight.

Eventually, Alfred and Toris had to 'break up' in front of everyone, to make it seem real. But, the night before that, Alfred and Toris had met up to plan it out... But, something... _unexpected _happened... Alfred never told anyone about it, not even Matt... And he knew Toris wouldn't tell anyone either, not even his boyfriend Feliks...

But, since that day, Alfred has been terrified to stay near Toris for prolonged periods of time... He had and always _will_ regard himself as straight! So... in the end, Alfred knew he couldn't be around Toris...

Matthieu sighed and gave Alfred a hug,

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking about that..."

Alfred nods and, looking at the door asks,

"Can I go finish my routine now?"

Matt nods back and lets him go. Alfred hurries to get everything done. Putting that behind him, Alfred ran down the stairs, fetched his backpack, and rushed out the door.

He knew he was early, but, he didn't want to talk about Toris anymore... The one time he had ever been uncertain about his sexuality was with him... But... No, he didn't want to think about it anymore...

Matt came to the stop about five minutes later and the bus five minutes after that. Alfred trudged up the stairs and went to sit next to Arthur. Said Briton could immediately see that he wasn't in a good mood so, he muttered,

"If you want to listen to your own music, then, that's alright..."

Alfred pouted and looked at him, a smirk crossing his lips,

"No way! I like to listen to your stuff in the morning! Give me the ear thing!"

Arthur shook his head smiled, doing as he was told. And, as Arthur and Alfred listened to the music, even more troubling thoughts came to Alfred's mind. Today was the day he would see the members of the Cipher who had originally recruited him...

Just a week ago when Arthur slept over for the first time, Alfred had decided that he would ask for another task to do to join their gang.

But, on a better note, he would now be able to try and help Arthur fit in more. Now that he knew he was bi, he would be able to find people who he might get along with, maybe even someone for him to go out with! So, maybe... Maybe he could actually be his friend after all? Maybe he wasn't meant to be mean to him... Maybe...

They reached the school quickly, and, just as quick, went to class. The whole week they had been working on their _project_ and the students gave input on their own ethnicities. Arthur, today, was giving and oral report about some English history and, when some smart ass in the class asked about the American Revolution, he just simply stated,

"We didn't learn about something so unimportant to _my_ history, you wanker..."

No one knew exactly what that meant, but everyone knew it was an insult. So, laughing at his joke, Arthur went back to his seat, feeling a sort of pride.

And, the day went on. Everything was calm and normal and everyone did as usual. And, when lunch came just before gym, Arthur and Alfred took a seat far from the rest of the majority and looked at the other students. Alfred pointed to some of the guys on the soccer team, asking Arthur,

"What about any of them? Do you think they are hott?"

Arthur sighs and shakes his head,

"No... None of them are to my likings..."

Alfred nods and looks around, pointing to a gothic kid three tabes away,

"Him?"

Arthur shakes his head again,

"Still no..."

He groans as Alfred continues pointing at people. So, when Alfred is looking around for someone else, Arthur arches an eye brow at him, saying,

"You know, you'll never find someone I am interested in... Besides, you'll never guess who I like..."

Alfred suddenly jumps in his chair,

"Really? Who is he?"

Arthur smacks him on the top of his head, yelling back,

"Shut up, you bloody git!"

Alfred rubs his head, whimpering,

"You didn't have to hit meeeee..."

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose and, opening his eyes, he sees a few people staring at them. So, waving his hands he calls out,

"Oh, don't bother! It's never to worry about!"

Then, in an aside to Alfred, he whispers,

"Please don't shout..."

Alfred nods and puts his finger to his chin, thinking through his head who he might be...

'_Well... There's Kiku... Iggy and him get along _alot_ and seem to like each other well enough... Or... Maybe he likes that tall guy who hangs around Tino... Or, maybe Ivan! Or... Maybe he likes Feliks? Feliciano?... Maybe he likes Ludwig! No, they are too different... Maybe he likes Feli's older brother, Lovi?'_

Alfred continued to wonder and, when the bell rang, Arthur got up, hit him on the head lightly to tell him to get up for gym, and walked out, leaving him alone. Alfred chuckled as he tried to picture one of those he thought of at Iggy's side. He smirked and walked out of the cafe to get to gym.

And, when he got there, he didn't bother to find Arthur, he went straight to the opposite side of gym's bleachers and sat with the Cipher members. The taller one looked to him and smiles, almost evilly,

"Well, well! Al! How are things going with that Limey?"

Alfred looks down, knowing that that was some sort of insult towards Arthur. The guy closest to him pats his shoulder,

"So, do you need our help now? We said we would when you needed it."

Alfred shakes his head, looking up to them,

"No... I want to know if there is something, _anything_ I can do to get with you guys-"

"Well, you are getting to be the Limey's friend, are you not?"

Alfred looks over at Arthur on the other side of the gym and says,

"No, I am, but... Last week, I realized that I couldn't do it anymore..."

The taller one laughs and says,

"Realized you couldn't do it anymore? Ha! What is so important, life changing that you felt the need to find another job?"

Alfred, watching as Arthur talks to someone sitting in front of him, says without thinking,

"Last week when he told me he was bi, I felt sorry for him..."

Then, realizing immediately what he actually said, he covers his mouth and looks to the Cipher members. They're eyes are full of some sort of feeling that Alfred does not recognize. Then, the taller one shakes his head and says,

"So he's a homo too, huh? Oh well... Guess that was expected... No matter..."

Alfred glares at him for a moment before he says,

"So is there anything else I can do?"

The one farther from him shrugs,

"Well, we'll have to ask the boss, but, until then, wait for further instruction, Ally-boy..."

Alfred, letting that girly name slide, nods and listens to the teacher as he tells them what they are to be doing that period. And, the next half hour is filled with running and people playing volleyball.

Alfred, outside running around the track field, comes to a stop and looks around for Arthur...

"Hm... No one in sight..."

Shrugging it off, he goes to the showers, thinking as he walks,

'_He must still be in here...'_

Alfred walks in and calls,

"Iggy! You in here?"

Silence. Alfred shrugs and walks in. And, as he dips his head under the water, not bothering to completely take off his clothing, he feels as though he isn't alone. Pulling out from the water, he looks around and calls out,

"Hello? Someone here?"

He puts a towel around his neck, deciding to look about. And, as he comes around the corner of the room, he sees nothing. Alfred sighs, and walks forward to get outside again and to the bus. But, as he walks forward, something _red_ catches his eye. He looks at a shower stall and sees a watery, red hand print on it. He walks over and puts his finger to it, gasping as he can tell it is blood. Alfred looks around for more traces of it and finds another small amount of droplets leading to a shower stall.

Alfred walks over to it cautiously and pushes the curtains aside, asking,

"Hello?"

Then, he feels his heart drop at the sight in front of him; Arthur, sitting on the floor, blood dripping down his forehead, his hands soaked in red, and his arms bruised a dark purple. Arthur looks up to him and, standing up quickly, glares at him, yelling,

"Leave me alone!"

Alfred backs away as Arthur tries to punch him. Alfred watches as he limps out of the stall, his left arm being held by his other hand. Unsteady on his feet, he continues to growl at him,

"Get out of here! I don't want to see you!"

Alfred walks over to him slowly, asking,

"Artie, what happened to you?"

Swinging at him again, he says through gritted teeth,

"Don't play coy with me, Jones! I saw you talking to those jerks during gym!"

Alfred feels unease go through him as he asks,

"Why did they do this?"

Arthur smiles sarcastically, though, it is not in good spirits like his usual one,

" 'Why'? Why? Why did _you_ tell them? I thought I could trust you, Alfred! And, then you go tell those... Those fucking homophobes that I was _gay?_ I thought I could trust you!"

Arthur suddenly falls to the ground and cries, the sounds of sadness coming from him makes Alfred want to join him. Alfred goes over to him and says softly,

"I didn't mean to... I didn't intend to tell them, it just... slipped..."

Arthur continues to cry, one hand on his arm, the other on his face. Tears and blood mix together and fall to the floor. Alfred can't stand to see him like this! So, picking him up bridal style, he rushes him out of there and directly to the Nurse's Office. And, all the way there, Arthur is still crying, still trying to hit Alfred, still _bleeding_.

And, what feels like too long after, Alfred gets him there. Resting him on a bed in the back, he gets the Nurse, telling her that he found him like this in the shower house. She gasps at the sight and runs back into her office to find medical supplies.

So, knowing she would take at least five minutes, Alfred goes over and sits next to Arthur on the bed. Arthur looks at him and asks,

"Why did you bring me here?"

Alfred smiles warmly,

"I couldnt't leave my friend there alone, now could I?"

Arthur's head snaps in the opposite direction, a scoff coming from him. Alfred frowns, scooting closer to him. He puts his hand on Arthur's forehead, Arthur gasps and looks at him with wide, fear filled eyes. Alfred frowns again, seeing that Arthur isn't just scared, but he is scared of _him._ Alfred looks him in the eyes and says quietly,

"I don't want you to get hurt..."

Then before he even realized what he was doing, he found that he had his hands caressing the Briton's face and, leaning in, he kissed him.

Arthur just watched, frozen, as this happened; He did not return the kiss, he did not hold onto him, and, most of all, he did not know how to respond to such an action. But, Alfred continued the kiss for another moment before pulling away; The Nurse was coming and he did not want her to see that.

Upon entering the room, she rushed over to the injured boy and started to clean the blood off of him. Arthur, still shocked from Alfred kissing him, didn't react to the pain coming from her rough 'cleaning'.

The Nurse looked to Arthur and saw that he didn't move, so, asking him in her high pitched voice,

"Where is the cut, Hon?"

Arthur, slowly taking his eyes from Alfred's shows her,

"Here... On the top of my head..."

Alfred chuckles for a second. saying,

"I'm surprised no one noticed the red on your blondness..."

The Nurse laughs for a second, Arthur just looks down at his feet as they hang off the side of the bed. But, the Nurse eventually got Arthur to, at least by appearance, look like his old self again. Though, Arthur still was aching from his head, and his left arm was close to going numb from the elbow down. So, since they were _far _after school hours and into the After School hours, they either had to wait for the bus to come, or find another way to get home.

The Nurse, just coming back from putting away her supplies, says to Arthur,

"Well, since you are still injured, we need to find a way to get you home and for your parents to take better care of you..."

Arthur nods, saying quietly,

"I live alone..."

The Nurse sighs,

"I see... Well, it is not recommended for you to be alone for a few days... By medical orders, you have to find somewhere to stay for the weekend."

Alfred, still in the room but in the chair next to Arthur's bed says loudly,

"He can stay with me!"

The Nurse nods at him, Arthur gives him a surprised, nervous look. And, as the Nurse is about to go call someone, she turns back and sits next to Arthur, asking,

"Now honey, who did this? I will need to know to inform the principal. And, if you can, I would need to know why."

Arthur looks to Alfred, his eyes make Alfred anxious as to thinking he would accuse him... Though, he deserved it, it was _his _fault. Then Arthur looked back to the Nurse saying,

"I don't know who... They came at me from behind and I blacked out during it... I woke up bleeding in the shower house... If Alfred hadn't found me... I'd still be there..."

The Nurse gasps subtly at this, but then turns to Alfred,

"God bless you then!"

Alfred just shrugs. Both boys watch her walk out of the room and to her personal office to call the principal. Alfred looks at Arthur, sitting on his bed, asking,

"Why did you do that?"

Arthur, avoiding his eyes asks back,

"Do what?"

Alfred shakes his head, saying in a shocked voice,

"Not tell her? I mean, it was _my _fault that they did that! And, we both know why! So, why didn't you tel-"

Arthur flicks his forehead, shutting him up, and says,

"I'll tell you when you take me back to your house... Until then... Just..."

He moves his hand back to his lap, seeming to lose himself in his own thought as he mutters,

"Just, tell me why you kissed me..."

Alfred smiles at him, sitting closer to him and whispering,

"I don't know... I guess... You remind me of someone I liked a while ago... And,"

He sighs, continuing,

"Maybe I just needed someone like you..."

Arthur shakes his head, looking at Alfred,

"But, you always told me you were straight..."

Alfred shrugs, hugging Arthur and saying in a lovable, soft, and proud way,

"Well, I guess you are the one who made me bi!"

Alfred kisses Arthur's cheek, earning from him a quiet, uneasy moan and him trying to squirm out of his grasp. The Nurse walks back in as Alfred let go of _his_ Iggy, saying to them,

"I called your mother, Alfred, she will be here soon."

Alfred nods. And, helping Arthur to his feet, they hobble out of the Nurse's office and to the front of the school to wait. Like the Nurse said, Alfred sees his Mother's car pull up. She honks her horn at him, rolling down her window,

"Alfred! Get Arthur here _now!_"

Nodding at her, they walk over, Arthur goes in first, sitting just behind Ms. Jones. She gasps at the sight of his bruised arm and glares at Alfred, asking,

"What happened?"

Alfred stammers, trying to find a way to explain, but, Arthur answers for him,

"Some guys in school beat me up, but I don't have a bloody clue as to why... And, if it weren't for Alfred, I'd still be in the shower house bleeding..."

Alfred's mother gasps at the word 'bleeding' and begins to pull away form the school. Alfred says to her,

"Um, Ma, I think you're forgetting Matt?"

She shakes her head and looks in her mirror, saying,

"No, he is sleeping over some of his friends' house, planning a party of something..."

Alfred nods, knowing it was for the GSA. And, after a few minutes, they reach their house and walk Arthur in. Alfred takes him upstairs and seats him on Matthieu's bed. But, when there, Arthur groans and stands back up, going over to the ladder that led to Alfred's bed. Alfred sighed and helped him up.

Once there, Arthur, holding his head, gestured for Alfred to come up as well. So, following, he sat in front of him and asked,

"Okay, we're home... Why didn't you tell the Nurse the truth?"

Arthur, taking his hand away from his head, sighs,

"Because I know you were telling the truth about it being a slip..."

Alfred, still not convinced, asks,

"But you still could have told her who..."

Arthur shakes his head,

"No, because, if I did, they would be able to connect you to it... I don't want you to get punished for this..."

Alfred nods, feeling like he was getting too much praise for something he should be scolded for. But, as he is about to speak, Arthur states,

"My head hurts... Can I go sleep?"

Alfred nods and smiles at him,

"Of course! I'll go... Sleep well..."

Alfred then, almost on impulse, leans down and kisses Arthur again, still receiving no response. Sighing, he pulls away, feeling dejected. And, as he is about to get up off of Arthur, he feels his hands tug at his hair and pull him back, forcefully, to his lips. Arthur kisses him passionately, almost as though he were happy about it.

Both gasping for air, Alfred asks him,

"I thought you didn't like that?"

Arthur, panting underneath him, smirks,

"I just had to get used to it..."

Alfred smiles as Arthur pulls him back on top of him, kissing him again. Both of them pull on each other, trying to get more of what they already had. Arthur tangles his fingers in Alfred's hair, Alfred pins Arthur to the bed by his shoulder with one hand, the other hand pulled Arthur's back closer to him. They began to pant a few minutes later, and, with Alfred kissing his cheeks and neck, Arthur asked,

"Why me? How do _I_ appeal to you?"

Alfred stops all of his movements and pushes himself up to hover over Arthur, looking at his tired, yet cute, figure, he says quietly,

"You remind me of how I felt with someone before... But, besides that, you're cute, you're nice, funny, charming, smart, your accent is adorable-"

Almost as if to emphasize his words, Arthur asks,

"Really? You think my accent is _adorable?"_

Alfred chuckles, kissing him lightly, saying back with a fake British accent,

"Yes, it is jolly lovely."

Arthur smiles and closes his eyes, sighing blissfully. Then, Alfred suddenly gasps and sits up. Arthur watches him as though he has lost it. Alfred shakes his head, saying,

"Oh God! Damn it! Fuck! I forgot! You _have_ a crush! Gah, I'm so stupid!"

Arthur shakes his head, bringing his right leg up so it is bent, Alfred wraps his arms around it as Arthur talks,

"Yes, you are a stupid, bloody git..."

Alfred rests his forehead on Arthur's knee, feeling depression overcome him. Arthur chuckles, putting his good hand on Alfred's head, saying proudly,

"Stupid git that couldn't see that my crush... Is you..."

Arthur smiles, not bothering to kiss him because of the pain it would bring to his head to get up, it was spiking already. Alfred stares at him, muttering,

"Iggy..."

Though Arthur hurts too much to move, Alfred wasn't. Pushing his leg down (Gently of course!), he caresses his face again, stares into his endless green eyes, and then brings their lips together. Arthur sighs happily into the kiss, moving his lips slowly and in perfect unison with the American's. Neither of them had kissed someone, anyone in so long, but, this felt so familiar, so natural, so _right_.

A few minutes later, they broke from their kissing and Alfred got up off the bed, telling Arthur not to worry about a thing. Nodding, Arthur rolled over and went for his much needed rest. Alfred smiled to himself as he flicked off the light and left Arthur to sleep.

Alfred closed his door behind him, and, when he was sure that his mother was downstairs, he slid down the wall, sighing in pure bliss. Looking at the ceiling, he said breathlessly,

"All rational thought out the window... He's everything I could ever want!"

Adding even more quietly,

"Screw the Cipher... I don't want to hurt him ever again... I just want _him..._"

**And thus Chapter 5! So, whatcha think? I know, I'm messed up, I made Arthur's fears come true, but, if they didn't, Alfred would never have kissed him! So, it's good in the end! But, yeah! If you didn't catch anything, Alfred and Toris dated to show that gay couples were fine, but they were only friends, just doing it for the sake of gay rights. But, after a while, Alfred actually started to like him and that was where he started to question his own sexuality (All in all, Alfred was never straight after that, not even in previous chapters, he was in denial and it took Arthur to prove that he wasn't straight). And, if you also didn't catch it, the 'Unexpected thing' that happened was that they kissed. So, yeah ^-^ Subliminal UsxLithuania in there. But, next chapter, all you need to know is it'll be a fun chapter!**


	6. Party At Feliks' House!

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Party At Feliks' House**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School, Feliks' House

"Tonight! I know, I know!... Uhm... I don't know... I'll ask, but... He'll probably say no..."

Matthieu looked back to his brother who lay looking at the ceiling on his top bunk. Matt covered the bottom half of his flip phone and walked over to Alfred, asking him softly,

"Um, Al... Do you want to come to the party tonight?"

Alfred, not taking his eyes from the ceiling, shrugged,

"You know, I don't know... Maybe... Can I get back to you on that?"

Matt sighed and went back to his phone, conversing with either Feliks or Feliciano. Alfred sat up, completely dressed for school but, after finding out that his alarm actually was set an hour early, he and Matt just wandered around the house, bored and, in Matthieu's case, talking to his friends about their GSA party tonight.

Alfred climbed down his ladder and stretched. He scratched his head and began to go downstairs, taking his backpack from the the floor as he did. Alfred passed his mom down the hall and, after saying good morning, for the second time, he left the house and went to his bus stop.

Matt followed him slowly, still conversing with his friend about tonight. Alfred actually liked it when Matt talked to his friends on his cell. It made him happy because he knew Matt was very shy and had issues making friends. But, since he made the GSA last year, he had many friends! Though... They didn't always remember his name...

The bus came to a slow stop for the two boys, they always had and, at least until some new freshman come next year, were the only two at this particular stop. They walked on and went to their seats. Matthieu sat next to Gilbert, getting a kiss from the silverette. Alfred smiled at him before taking his own seat next to Arthur.

Alfred smiled at him, saying loudly,

"Morning, Iggy!"

And, when he saw that neither Matt nor Gilbert were looking, he gave Arthur a quick peck on the cheek. Arthur blushed but grinned. Last week, Arthur and Alfred had kissed for the first time and, for all of this week, they had kept it subtle, but they acted almost like a couple. Arthur was very happy about it, telling Alfred constantly that he never expected to actually feel this way again, in _America_ of all places. Alfred also was more light hearted, feeling as though a burden was taken from his shoulders. He just, all in all, felt more... Happy.

The bus came to a stop at the back of school, like usual, and the students got off the bus, walking into the dreaded place... Like usual...

Alfred and Arthur went to their first period and thus commenced the horrible day that is every school day. However, it wasn't all bad, Alfred and Arthur had gotten 100's on a test they took earlier that week, Arthur helped Alfred study for it. And, when Science came, Alfred and Arthur did a lab were they made home-made ice cream!

Alfred shook the plastic bag that held the salt ice and also carried the smaller bag with the cream, sugar, and vanilla mixture. He tossed it around violently, the teacher telling him to ease up or else it would come out wrong. Arthur chuckled at him, taking the bag from his care.

Arthur shook the bag a little less slowly but still with enough force to make the mixture become ice cream(!). Alfred just watched Arthur as he did, making him blush from the stare. And, ten minutes later, when the teacher came around to check the mixture, and giving them the okay, that it was now ice cream, taking their spoons, the students chowed down!

Alfred and Arthur opened up the bag cautiously, silently daring the other to eat it first. So, when Alfred gave in to Arthur's whims, he put his spoon to the cream coloured mixture, and plopped it into his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked to Arthur, saying ecstatically,

"It tastes great!"

Arthur's eyes widened and his took some for himself. And, just before he put the spoon in his mouth, he said to Alfred,

"If you are joking and this tastes like shit, I'm going to kill you..."

Alfred chuckled as Arthur ate the delicious result. And, after smiling a bit from the taste, they continued to eat. Alfred and Arthur had nearly finished the contents that were in the bag when Alfred laughed, saying,

"Hey! I got you to eat something in school!"

Arthur smiled, keeping the spoon in his mouth as he shoved at Alfred. Then, taking more ice cream, Arthur said,

"This technically isn't school food... I can make this if I want, so it is not school food..."

Alfred smiled at him and, as Arthur was about to put his spoon into his mouth again, Alfred took his wrist and made Arthur put it in his mouth instead. Arthur's face became florid with colour as Alfred smiled at him. Arthur looked away for a moment, but, Alfred tapped his shoulder. When he looked back, Alfred had his spoon in front of Arthur's face, begging with his eyes for Arthur to do as he did.

So, closing his eyes, his face somehow becoming even more red, Arthur leaned in and took the spoon in his mouth. Alfred patted his head, saying with a laugh in his voice,

"Heh-heh! Good boy!"

Arthur shot a glare at him and pulled away quickly, taking the now empty bag with him as he went to throw it out. Alfred watched him as he did, just thinking about how he and Arthur were probably a cute couple.

Arthur walked back and took his seat, gathering his things, the bell was going to ring in about a minute. So, getting their stuff together, they waited for the bell to ring. And, when it did, they got up and went out into the side hall that their class was in.

Alfred pulled on Arthur's sleeve and made him stop. When everyone from their class was out of the room and out of the hall way (that no one could see them in!) Alfred took Arthur's chin, Arthur smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him eagerly. And, after a few moments, they broke apart and went to their own classes.

The day went by fast! Even though Geometry was hell and Alfred had a test that he forgot about so Arthur couldn't help him with it, the day was almost over with quickly. And, when gym came, Alfred made sure to not leave Arthur's side! Only on Friday's did the Cipher members have gym. So, forcing Arthur to walk around the track field with him, he kept him at a safe distance from the gang members.

Then, the teacher called out on his megaphone for the students to go to the showers. Alfred and Arthur, on the other side of the field, walked for them. And, when they got there, there was only one left. Alfred and Arthur looked to each other and then went in front of it. Alfred began to take off his shirt, Arthur sat down on the bench, looking for someone to get out. Alfred frowned, but, then, smirking at him, he leaned down to Arthur and whispered in his ear,

"You could just take a shower with me."

Arthur stiffened up, and, knowing him, he probably was blushing the darkest shade of red possible! Alfred laughed aloud saying just as powerfully,

"Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Arthur suddenly turned back to him and smacked his chest, that being the highest he could reach being seated on the small bench. Alfred gasped at the abrupt movement and Arthur, fuming, shouted,

"You're such a bloody pervert!"

Alfred snickered, leaning down and kissing his cheek quickly,

"But you like me anyways?"

Arthur's face became soft as he smiled weakly,

"I like you just the way you are..."

Then, almost as if on cue, someone walked out of the shower across from the two and Arthur walked over to it. Alfred smiled as he started to take off his shirt and turned on the water. So, cleansing himself, he hurried so they could get to the bus on time.

Five minutes later, being the last two in the shower room, like normal, they got dressed and ran to their transportation home! Scurrying onto it, they took the seat behind the bus driver and waited for the bus to pull away.

When it did, the two decided to play some music, Arthur thanked Alfred silently that he choose some of his own rock music than the rap he usually would choose. Alfred actually seemed to know the lyrics so maybe Arthur was converting him to a rock fan? Oh well, didn't matter, like he told him earlier, he likes him the way he is.

When the bus came to a halt at Alfred's stop, Alfred was surprised when Arthur was getting off too. So, when they were on the side walk, Alfred cocked his head to the side, asking,

"Don't you have work today?"

Arthur, stopping and beaming widely at him said,

"Actually, after what happened last week, my boss decided to give me Friday's and Saturday's off. He doesn't want me to come into work on a weekend just in case something like that ever happened again."

Alfred smiled wide and took Arthur's hand,

"That's awesome! Does that mean you can sleep over every Friday?"

Arthur put his index finger to his lower lip, humming in thought,

"Weeeeell..."

Alfred frowned at him, playfully of course. Arthur smiled wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist,

"If you want me to."

Alfred released a whimsical sound and hugged Arthur back, taking his house keys out of his pocket and opening the door to his home. Alfred slid his backpack off and let it fall to the floor next to the front door, Arthur did the same.

Alfred walked over to the kitchen and called out to Arthur, who was actually behind him,

"Hey! Are you hungry?"

Arthur, making a small, annoyed sound and thus informing Alfred he was sitting on the counter now, smiled. Arthur muttered something that Alfred didn't catch. Turning around, Alfred could see Arthur blushing, his hands by his sides made his shoulders come up beside his cheeks, making him appear guilty. Alfred grinned, asking,

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Arthur shook his head quickly, closing his eyes, resembling a school girl who just got caught sexting or something. Arthur tried to not laugh as he said,

"No-Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

Alfred, catching a slight gist of his guilt, walked over and took his face in his hands, smirking as he said,

"You're a closet pervert."

Arthur's eyes dilated and he tried to shake his head again, only to be held still by Alfred's strong grip. Alfred's sly smile remained as he pulled Arthur's head down to his lips, kissing him, his hands drifting to Arthur's waist. Arthur blushed again but soon took his hands from the counter and brought them to Alfred's face, wrapping his legs around _his_ waist.

They kept this up for another minute or two. And, when Alfred was biting on Arthur's lower lip, they heard a noise come from the entrance to the kitchen. Stopping immediately and turning around, they saw Matthieu in the arch way, just looking at them.

Arthur's mouth was agape, his chest heaving. Alfred stood frozen as his brother watched them, a stoic expression on his face. And, after a moment, the blankness on his face slowly gave way to a smile. Matt closed his eyes and said to them,

"I knew you couldn't be straight."

Arthur, shifting himself off of the counter, walked around to it's side and began to say,

"Matthieu, I don't care anymore if you know that or-"

Matt's face looked playful as he shook his head, saying,

"Actually, I was talking to Alfred."

The silence in the room became awkward instantly. And, after a minute of just looking at each other, Alfred all of a sudden yelled out,

"What?"

Alfred ran over to Matthieu and loomed over him, though they were the same height, demanding,

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Matthieu pushed Alfred back down and laughed,

"Even if you have issues with telling people's sexualities apart, I'm actually good at it. And, even with you as my brother, you didn't seem straight to me."

Alfred stammered as he tried to find a way to defend himself. Just discovering that his own _brother_didn't think he was straight? How _could_ he react? So, Arthur spoke for him,

"So? If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be my boyfriend... And, even if, it's alright, _you_ would know!"

Matthieu smiles and walks over to Arthur, patting his shoulder,

"Of course! I'm very happy for you two!"

Then, Matthieu's phone began to ring and, picking it up, he held it at arms length away as Feliks yelled out, loud enough for Arthur and Alfred to hear too,

"Matty! Like, when are you coming? And, like, is your brother, like, totally coming to my party or not?"

Matt held his ear as he spoke to Feliks softly,

"I don't know Feliks... I didn't ask yet... I just got home..."

As Matthieu spoke to the crazy Polak, Arthur turned to Alfred and wrapped his arms around his waist, asking,

"Party? What party?"

Alfred remembered that he had not told Arthur about it so he wouldn't have known anything about it. Alfred kisses Arthur's nose and says to him,

"Feliks, as you can hear, is having a party for those in the GSA and, since Matt is my brother and since Feliks knows about how Toris and I supported gay pride, he knows that I wouldn't feel completely awkward there."

Arthur seemed confused about the "Toris" part, but he nodded and looked to Matt and asked,

"When is it, Matthieu?"

Matt, telling Feliks to wait for a moment, said to him,

"It's tonight starting at about five. It's a sleep over, just for you to know."

Arthur nodded, gulping, and asking Alfred,

"Only those in the GSA?"

Alfred nodded, saying,

"Maybe a few others, like how we are."

Arthur seemed to approve, nodding his head back and saying,

"Then, if you stay with me, by my side, tonight, we should go."

Alfred smiles wearily, agreeing, calling over to his frantic brother,

"Matt! Tell 'im we're going! Me and Iggy!"

Arthur muttered under his breath,

"Arthur and _I."_

Alfred shrugged, pulling Arthur over to the fridge to make him find something for lunch.

And, the three boys sharing their lunch together, Alfred and Arthur told Matthieu some of the details as to how they got, well, _here_. Matt was so happy for them! He said that he was ecstatic for Alfred finding someone actually good for him unlike all of the girlfriends he's had before. But, he said to Arthur,

"Listen. I'm warning you, Alfred is crazy! He's... Alfred..."

Arthur laughed at his comment, saying he couldn't wish for anything different about him. Matt smiled as the two of them sat next to each other on the couch. When he brought back their plates and cups, he looked back at them, seeing how they just looked... Right...

And, about an hour later, Alfred and Matt's mother got home, happy to see Arthur there and _not_ beat up and hurt on a Friday. Matt went over to her and told her that the three of them were going to Feliks' party, not just him.

She looked over at Alfred and called him. He got up off the couch and went over to her,

"Yeah, Ma?"

She looked at her sons,

"Okay, so, since you two are going to this party, I want you two to promise me something, alright?"

Al and Matt side glanced at each other then back to her,

"Uh, sure, Ma..."

She nods, saying to them,

"When you go, promise me you won't drink any alcohol, do any drugs, have sex, nothing!"

Alfred was trying not to laugh while Matthieu was blushing deeply. Matt looks to her, saying,

"Mom... It's not like that... It's a party a Feliks' house, and, he may be simple minded sometimes, he isn't one to drink or do drugs..."

Alfred added to his statement, his laugh coming out slightly,

"He may support sex, but he wouldn't let that happen in his home!"

Their mom seemed unconvinced so Matthieu added,

"It's just something for my club, Mom... It's not like a party that others would throw... Alfred is just allowed to come too because he's my brother and Feliks thinks he's nice."

She nodded slowly, as if trying to force herself to let this knowledge enter her mind. Then, looking out at Arthur who still sat on the couch, she said to Alfred,

"What about him? Will he be okay?"

Alfred looked back at him and then to his mother, saying nonchalantly,

"Iggy? Obviously! He's older than us and he's from England! He wouldn't do anything bad anyways!"

She nodded, telling them to at least get their stuff together now so they didn't have to rush later. Matt walked upstairs and Alfred ran over to Arthur, pulling him off the couch and upstairs with him. Matt and Alfred took out some night wear, consisting of their boxers and tank tops.

Arthur sat on Matthieu's bed, watching as they threw stuff in his direction to be put in bags later. So, when Matt was done picking out clothing, he began to pack them up. And, after that, he left the room to get his tooth brush and such. Alfred pulled out a long, white tank top and showed it to Arthur,

"Would you wear this?"

Arthur shakes his head,

"It's too big on you, why would _I_ wear it?"

Alfred laughs, putting it back and taking out a tank top with an American flag design on it, Arthur scoffed in disgust. Alfred chuckled, putting it back immediately. Then, searching around, he showed Arthur a black, silk tank top, one that would be similar to a short night dress on Arthur's smaller body. Nodding, Alfred handed it to him, letting Arthur put it in his own small bag.

Alfred sat next to him and packed his bag up. Arthur then began to talk to him, saying,

"You know... I actually sleep shirtless normally... But, since we're going to Feliks' house, I'm willing to wear something more..."

Alfred arched an eye brow and turned to face Arthur, saying,

"Then, if you normally don't, why did you here?"

Arthur shrugged, not saying anything. Alfred smirked, taking Arthur into his grasp, hugging him as he asked,

"Is it because you'd feel awkward? Or,"

He looked Arthur in the eyes and smiled,

"Would you have been too aroused by sleeping with me half naked?"

Arthur blushed and pushed against Alfred, moaning in his annoyance. Alfred laughed and let him go. Then, going downstairs, the boys waited for their ride, which was actually going to be Gilbert.

And, when it was about the time, Gilbert's car came up the driveway and beckoned for them. Alfred and Matthieu's mom waited at the door way, giving Matt and Alfred a big kiss and a hug before letting them out the door. And, as Arthur followed behind Alfred, she tapped his shoulder and gave him a hug too. Arthur was surprised but returned it, he _liked_ her, she was the nicest adult he knew.

So, getting into the back of Gilbert's mom's car, Matt, Alfred and Arthur tried to squeeze in. Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother just by a year, though he was the same age as Alfred and Matt(Gilbert and Arthur are the same age), was in the passenger seat. Gilbert sat in the seat behind him, holding his arms out for Matthieu to sit in his lap. Matt took the spot and Alfred sat next to him. Arthur, blushing slightly, sat in Alfred's lap.

Gilbert laughed, his harsh voice seeming to be strangled, and kissed Matthieu on the lips. Alfred and Arthur were shocked that he would do that with his mother in the car. So, when Alfred was about to say something, Ms. Beilschmidt, said,

"Oh, I'm sorry if those two are... Too into it, I guess, for you..."

Alfred shook his head, saying back,

"No, but... You actually _know_ that they are together?"

She nods, pulling onto the street and driving towards the Polish's house,

"Of course I do! Gilbert tells me a lot of things."

Arthur nods at her, looking at Ludwig as he watches Gilbert and Matt in the mirror. Arthur thought Ludwig would be fine with it! Isn't he with Feli? But, besides that, Gilbert tapped Alfred on the shoulder and said,

"You know, Matt talks about you a lot. But, I don't think we ever actually met. Hi, I'm the Awesome Me!"

Alfred beamed at him, shaking his hand, saying back,

"Well, I'm the Hero!"

Arthur just looked back at the silverette, thinking that this guy was so weird! But, when he looked back at him, he smirked, saying,

"Damn! Your eye brows are huge!"

Arthur gasped and glared at him, saying,

"What was that, you bloody git?"

Gilbert's eyes widened for a moment before closing again,

"You're English? Cool! I'm Prussian!"

Arthur arched an eye brow, asking,

"You're what?"

Ludwig shook his head, informing the Briton,

"We're German born but he claims that he has Prussian blood because he was born in eastern Germany."

Arthur nods, saying,

"So you actually know the country Prussia."

The red-eyed boy snickers,

"Yup! And, I _swear_ I have Prussian blood! Because I was born in the territory that Prussia used to be, I am Prussian!"

Arthur nodded, just going along with it. Silently to himself though, he was wondering what the hell Matthieu saw in this dick!

After five more hectic minutes with the German, or should it be put, the German and _Prussian_ brothers, they reached Feliks' home. He stood outside, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. At his side was a slightly taller boy with shoulder length, light brown, wavy hair and green eyes. Gilbert and Matt walked out of the car and went over to them. Alfred and Arthur went out on their side and over to Matt, Ludwig followed after saying something to his mother in German.

Gilbert was smacked on top of head by the shorter boy. He had straight, shoulder-length, blond hair and green eyes. This was Feliks. He was yelling at him saying that they were the last there. Then, looking over to the other three, Feliks walked over to Alfred and said,

"Like, cool! You actually came! That's like, totally awesome!"

"Not as awesome as me!"

The Polish boy smacked Gilbert again and looked at Arthur,

"Hey, I like, know you! We have, like, one class together, right?"

Arthur nodded, remaining quiet. Feliks laughed and walked back over to the taller boy, taking his hand and pulling him in the house. But, just before he was pulling up the dirt path to the lavish house, he called out,

"*Labas, Alfred!"

(*Labas- Hello=Lithuanian)

Alfred waved at him, walking, hand in hand, with Arthur to the house. It was large and extravagant. The outside was wooden or at least having a wooden-like design. And, upon entering it, the living room was quite large, infront of the entrance was a staircase leading up the the second floor. To the left was the living room area, a large white couch and a few recliners. To the right was a beautiful dining room set, the table being wooden and the chairs being mahogany with dark red velvet cushions.

Arthur smiled as it reminded him of his old home back in London. So, going to the left, they met with the others who were sitting in the open space on the floor. Feliciano(N. Italy) and Lovino(S. Italy) sat next to each other, Antonio(Spain) holding Lovi's hand and talking to him. Ludwig took the spot next to Feli, giving him a hug. Yao(China) and Ivan(Russia) sat on the couch, watching the TV, Tino(Finland) and Berwald(Sweden) sitting on the floor in front of them, watching as well. Kiku(Japan) and Heracles(Greece) came down the hall behind them.

Feliks smiled at all of the people in his house going over to the back of the couch, counting up everyone. Then, groaning he called out to Toris,

"Like, Liet! Where is Roderich and Elizabeta?"

Toris shrugged going upstairs to see if they were there. Arthur looked to Alfred and whispered to him,

"Who are they?"

Alfred whispered back,

"They are the only hetero pair here. Roderich is a tight, stuck up kind of guy, and Eliz is a kind girl and she loves... Uh, Kiku once called it yaoi?"

Arthur nodded, hearing Kiku say that term once, though not knowing it's meaning either. Then Toris came back downstairs and was followed by who must have been Roderich and Elizabeta. She looked at Gilbert and glared at him, saying,

"Why are you here, Gil?"

He smiled at her,

"Cause I was invited, Lizzy."

She shook her head and went with Roderich to the living room. Alfred, Arthur, Matt, and Gilbert followed, all taking seats on the floor. Feliks smiled at all of them, happy that he had so many people there! Even though most of them were already in the GSA, not all of them were(Alfred, Arthur, and Roderich being three of them).

Feliks started this like any other meeting in the GSA, bringing Matt and Feli up with him in front of the TV, and informing them of any and all news about homosexuality and upcoming events. A few questions were asked and, as it proceeded, Feliks decided to ask a few of the new comers why they were there. First he asked Roderich,

"So... What made you like, come, Rod?"

Roderich scoffed at the name, Elizabeta giving him a hug as he said,

"My girlfriend brought me. Besides, it's been a while since I was able to go out anywhere fun."

Feliks laughed and said,

"Like, thank you for totally calling this fun! And,"

Diverting his gaze to Alfred and Arthur, he grinned and asked,

"What about you two?"

Arthur's eyes widened and Alfred chuckled,

"Matt invited us."

Feliks pouted, putting his hands on his hips,

"Is that, like, the only reason?"

Arthur didn't look up, he didn't know how to answer. Alfred looked at Arthur and said,

"They are just like us. Don't worry, Iggy."

Arthur then slapped the back of Alfred's head, growling,

"I know that! Just... You say it, you bloody twat..."

Alfred smiled and said,

"No, Arthur is my boyfriend and I wanted to come to this since it _is_ technically a GSA meeting."

Feliks grinned,

"Good that you, like, finally said it!"

Feliks then ran down to an open space on the floor and said to everyone,

"Okay, like, form a circle!"

They did as he commanded, all sitting in a, deformed, circle. Feliks pulled a bottle out form behind him, saying,

"Like, since everyone except Roderich, is like, totally fine with kissing a guy, let's play spin the bottle!"

And that's pretty much what they did at Feliks' house. It was funny to have everyone there freak out, laugh, have fun, and such with just spin the bottle alone! Elizabeta and Kiku recorded the whole thing, wanting to watch it again at a later date.

And, when it was around the time that most of the guests were getting tired, Feliks said that only he, Feli, and Matt could take the rooms, they being the leaders of the club, but, they could bring their boyfriends too. So, Matt and Gilbert went upstairs to go to bed.

Feliks stayed downstairs to escort those who weren't staying the night out. Saying good-bye to Yao, Ivan, Berwald, Tino, and Heracles, it left plenty of open spaces in the living room and den.

Alfred and Arthur went to the upstairs bathroom and changed into their night wear, and, coming down to the room dark except for the TV light and Lovi, Tony, Kiku, and Roderich watching it. Elizabeta walked down the hall behind them, wearing a short night gown, the same length that Arthur's shirt would be. She went up behind Roderich and gave him a kiss, watching the TV with the others. Arthur and Alfred looked to each other and went towards the den, which was one room off of the dining room behind them.

They entered to only one couch. Alfred walked over and lied down on it, gesturing for Arthur to come over too. So, standing in front of him, Arthur just looked at him, not sure of what to do. Alfred smiled playfully, pulling Arthur down on top of him into a kiss.

Arthur pushed against his chest for a moment to look at the entrance to the room, making sure no one was there. Alfred laughed, saying to him,

"It's not like they would say anything about it."

Arthur shakes his head looking back to Alfred, a warm smile on his face,

"Oh, I know. I just don't want them to watch. This isn't a show."

He let his hands slide up from his chest to wrap around his neck, kissing him again. The kiss itself was passionate and sweet, caring, yet forceful. Alfred had his hands around Arthur's lower back, his left leg wrapped around Arthur's right.

Alfred's tongue moved across Arthur's lips, begging for entrance. Arthur opened his mouth, letting Alfred's tongue slip in and wrestle with his own. Alfred's tongue then roamed around Arthur's mouth, sliding over his teeth, his tongue, the roof of his mouth, just getting and wanting to remember the taste of _him_.

Arthur gripped Alfred's hair, pulling him closer to him, moaning silently. Alfred withdrew his tongue and kissed Arthur again. He pulled his head away, receiving a groan of annoyance from the blond Briton.

Alfred looked into his forest green eyes. He smiled at them, wanting to have them look at him always, not wanting to see them closed or pained, never pained. Alfred brought his right hand from Arthur's waist and sliding it along the back of the couch, bringing it up to Arthur's head. He pet his soft, yellowish blond hair. Arthur nuzzled against his hand, closing his eyes, even though Alfred wasn't done looking at them.

Alfred pressed down on Arthur's head gingerly, resting it on his chest. Arthur smiled up at him, cuddling with him. Alfred smiled at him, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

About a minute later, Alfred, close to falling asleep, heard Arthur mutter something too quietly for him to hear. Alfred looked at him only to catch a brief glimpse of his eyes before they closed and he fell asleep.

Alfred looked at him for a moment more before grinning and, pulling Arthur tighter into his embrace, drifted off himself.

**And** **that was chapter six! I know, this took longer than usual but, I got... Distracted... Heh-heh... Yeah, so... Yea! They went to Felik's party and I got to introduce a lot of characters! Whee^-^ But, yeah, there are a couple of things in this chapter that could be explained... Um, one, the ice cream thing, it REALLY works! We did that in my science class ^-^, uhm... Arthur **_**did**_** say something perverted, along the lines of what, I leave that to ****you** **perverts! Mwa! And... Well, since this was probably my longest chapter, if you have any questions, then just ask! But, my question to you; Should Alfred and Arthur go on an actual date for Chapter 7, should Arthur find out about Toris and Alfred's past relationship, or should you learn about Arthur's last relationship back in London? Please choose one, or two, or ALL if you want! But, remember, review for this chapter and I will be able to write Chapter 7 faster!**


	7. First Date

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**First Date**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School, Ice Rink, Little Italy

"Soooo... What do you plan on doing this weekend?... Me?... Well... I don't know... Oh? I'll find out... Yeah... I wish my mom was like yours... I can't tell her..."

Matthieu whispered into his phone. It was early in the morning and, even though Alfred was awake, their mom, who's room is just across the hall, was sleeping in, she had this Friday off. Alfred smiled at Matt as he talked to Gilbert. Even if Gilbert was a narcissist, he was a good guy for Matthieu!

Alfred sighed and thought of his own boyfriend, Arthur. They had been going out for about two months, it was March now. Alfred smiled, knowing that Arthur would be sleeping over tonight. He loved the weekends ever since Arthur got off Fridays and Saturdays! They could spend two days together and just... Be like a couple!

Alfred smiled, snuggling into the pillows... _Matthieu's_ pillows! He was lying down on his bed, waiting for Matt to finish up with Gilbert so they could head out for the bus stop. Matt sat by Alfred's feet, talking to him. Alfred just watched him as he blushed,

"Well... Maybe?... A-a date?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side, mouthing to his brother,

"Date?"

Matthieu nods at him, talking to Gilbert,

"But-... Well... I know, I know... but, no one other than the GSA knows... And what if my mother finds out? I don't know what she would say about... Our relationship... I know, I know..."

Matthieu looks to the clock and gasps, saying to Gilbert,

"Oh! I have to go! I can't be late for the bus!..."

With a soft smile, Matthieu closes his eyes and says back to Gilbert,

"I love you, too. See you later, Gil..."

Then, hanging up, he grabs his bag and looks to Alfred, asking,

"Ready?"

Alfred laughs and follows him. When they get downstairs and out the door, Alfred grins at his brother, saying sweetly,

"You know... It's kinda cute that you said that..."

Matt, oblivious, asks,

"Said what?"

Alfred chuckles,

"You know!"

Coming to a stop at the corner, Matt looks at him, an eye brow arched,

"Actually, I don't..."

Alfred shakes his head, that silly grin still upon his face,

"That you said 'I love you' to him... It's kind of cute."

Matthieu blushes deeply and says quietly,

"It just feels natural now... We've said that for a few months now... But, you know... Actually, never mind..."

Alfred decides to actually not push him for once, but, instead, asks,

"So, you're going on a date? Where?"

Matt shakes his head,

"Probably not... I'm just going to go over his house... However... Maybe you and _Arthur _should go on a date? I mean, it's been a while since you two started dating and... Well, have you even been on a date with him?"

Alfred feels nervous as he answers,

"No, actually... Maybe... You know what! I'm going to ask him out on a date later!"

Matt smiled and pointed out that the bus was coming. So, hurrying on, the two brothers took their respectful seats next to their boyfriends. Gilbert hugged onto Matt tightly, saying a good morning to Alfred as he sat a few seats in front of them next to Arthur.

Alfred leaned in and pecked him on the cheek lightly and successfully avoided drawing attention to either of them. Arthur though, when he was sure that no one would see his movement, wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist, pressing his shoulder against his.

Alfred and Arthur spoke quietly, saying little comments that any other couple would probably say. And, as it progressed, Arthur began to call them similar to 'Sweet nothings'. Alfred liked the way he put it, continuing to whisper into his ear.

They reached the school not too long later. Alfred and Arthur hurried off the bus and tried to get to the lunch room, only for the bell to ring about half way there. So, back tracking to first period, they walked in, Alfred's stomach growling.

The day commenced, and, at lunch, Alfred finally got his food. Arthur sat across from him, constantly looking at the doors behind them. Alfred, cheeseburger in mouth, asked,

"What's up, Iggy?"

Though, it sounded more like,

"Maaffoaaps, mmigy?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, not even going to _attempt_ to translate that. So, swallowing his food, Alfred reiterated,

"Ahhh... I said, 'What's up, Iggy?'"

Arthur nods and, resting his chin in his hand, he says,

"Oh, just the new activity for gym is bugging me..."

Alfred chuckles and, taking a sip of his Pepsi, he shrugs,

"Well, if you're like me and have no idea how to ice skate, then it's understandable."

Arthur nods and replies,

"Well, it's been a few years and I don't know if I remember how-"

Then, taking his chin from his hand he looks at Alfred and says,

"You can't skate?"

Alfred nods, saying calmly,

"Yeah... Matt knows how to, he plays hockey, but... I never had a chance to learn..."

Arthur nods,

"So... You'd be a... What did he call it? A 'board hugger?'..."

Alfred laughs,

"Hell yeah! It'll take me a while to even get away..."

Arthur smiles and pats Alfred's shoulder,

"I'll teach you, don't worry. When you can stand up straight on the ice, I'll hold your hand and skate around with you."

Alfred smiles, taking Arthur's hand from his shoulder and into his own, saying quietly, because he knows Arthur doesn't like to 'broadcast',

"But, I want to hold your hand now."

Arthur blushes and Alfred gestures for him to come closer. So, when he does, Alfred goes over to his ear and blows into it, saying,

"I don't want to wait to hold your hand."

Alfred then kisses his ear, sending a violent shiver down Arthur's spine. He pulls away and says, loud enough for only them to hear,

"Not in public!"

Alfred smiles and, suddenly remembering, says to Arthur,

"Okay... But, well... We've been going out for a while now and... I noticed that we've... Never been on a date..."

Arthur's eyes widen slightly, his blush deepening. He looks to his hands, folded on the table, Alfred continues,

"It's... Maybe, after school, we could catch a bus to NYC or somewhere? And... You know... Go on a date?"

Arthur smiles for a moment, looking up to Alfred,

"You know, you are never this shy... You must really want to..."

Alfred nods enthusiastically, leaning closer to Arthur. So, tilting his his head against his boyfriend's, Arthur nods,

"Maybe... Just-"

The bell suddenly rang, scaring the two out of their skins. Gathering their stuff and hurrying out the back door to the ice rink that wasn't far from their school, they entered the slightly colder atmosphere. Even though it was March, the rink was still much colder!

Arthur and Alfred sat through the teacher's rules, bored immediately. And, once he finished, they went into the back room, along with the other twenty students, to find some ice skates their size. Alfred walks out with Hockey skates, size 13(You are supposed to choose a size two more than your normal if you use Hockey skates). Arthur follows out with Figure Skates, the blade on the bottom being much thinner, but it has a rough part on the top for a quicker stop.

Sitting down at the table, they pull off their shoes and slip on the skates. And, as Arthur is pulling his on, Alfred catches a glimpse of the size. Chuckling, Alfred jabs Arthur lightly in the side with his left skate, saying with a smirk,

"You know, they say that the size of your feet can tell someone your _own_ size."

Arthur, trying to ignore him now, continues to put on his skate. However, Alfred also said to him, only for him to hear,

"Wow, in comparison, you'd be pretty lucky to have me."

Arthur hit Alfred, drawing some attention from their follow ice skaters. Continuing to tie his ice skates, Alfred decided that he should too. Arthur, obviously finished first, stood up and beginning to walk towards the door that led to the huge rink room. But, before he could, Alfred called out for him to stay.

Arthur came back over and, hands in jacket pockets, waited for his boyfriend to finish. Alfred, skates on, stood up, wobbling. Alfred held onto Arthur's shoulder as they made their way to the rink. Arthur pulled away from Alfred to go up the step then to the ice, skating away. And he said he didn't know if he could anymore! Pah!

Alfred held onto the gate and stepped on cautiously. And, making his way onto the actual ice, he clung to the wall, making his way to the area where the announcers for hockey would be. It was an open area and he would be able to grip onto it better. Plus, if he made it that far, that would be great!

So, when Alfred got there, Arthur, who had been circling the rink, came over to him and rested his elbows on the half way. He looked at Alfred, smiling,

"Congratulations, size 11 shoe."

Alfred laughed his signature laugh and stood upright, trying to balance. Arthur smiled and skated around him, just watching as Alfred tried to copy him and the other skaters. Alfred, feeling cocky, tried to skate away to the middle of the rink; Though, halfway there, he fell backwards and yelped. Arthur was there immediately to help him back up.

Arthur smiled and held his hand, skating him back to the wall. Alfred though, didn't let of of his hand and asked,

"If you don't let go of me, can we try to go all around?"

Arthur, shocked by his statement at first, nodded and proceeded in skating with him. Arthur and Alfred had only made it around once before the teacher told everyone it was time to get off.

Arthur and Alfred, hurrying to get their skates off, rushed out of the rink and to the bus. Climbing on and being the first two on, Alfred smirked and kissed Arthur's cheek. Blushing, Arthur asked,

"So... About our date?"

Alfred smiled and rested his head on his shoulder for a moment, saying,

"Let's go out for lunch... Like... To Little Italy!"

Arthur sighed, nodding and patting Alfred's head, occasionally twiddling with the one part of his hair that stood up despite all attempts to flatten it. Then, as Arthur saw someone coming onto the bus, he pushed Alfred up and off of his shoulder.

So, the ride home was uneventful... And, when Alfred and Arthur got off at their stop and walked back to Alfred's house, they dropped off their backpacks and Arthur sat down on the couch as Alfred called up his mom to tell her has was going to be out for a bit.

Alfred talked to her and, getting annoyed, told her that it was just going to be him and Arthur, that they were going to Little Italy to get some lunch, that both he and Arthur had their cell phones(Even though he actually didn't know if Arthur even had one), that he'll use his own money, and that, no matter what, they would be back before seven, at the latest!

So, after settling that, Alfred ran up to his room, took out some of the allowance he had been saving up for God knows how long, and ran back down to take Arthur to the public bus stop.

They live only about nine miles from NYC, living in a section of Brooklyn called Woodhaven. So, being so close, it would not take that long to get there. And, for the second time that day, Arthur and Alfred see a bus pull up to them. Getting on and putting in their dollar, twenty-five, they took some seats in the back. Luckily, no one they knew was on this bus. Maybe because it was still not so long after school no one would be going out yet? Oh well, it didn't matter to them!

About twenty or so minutes later, they reached Little Italy and walked around the section of New York City. Alfred took Arthur's hand as they walked and, even though no one they knew was anywhere in sight, Arthur protested as to not making a public display.

Ten more minutes of blind walking around the Italian neighborhood, they found a fancy yet still inexpensive restaurant. Walking in, they said it was for two and were showed to their table. Sitting there, Arthur began to look at the menu. Alfred did the same, finding that he didn't know what any of it said except for 'spaghetti'. So, choosing that, he told Arthur this. Arthur smiled and leaned over to him, whispering,

"I can't read anything on this bloody Italian menu other than that, actually! I was going to choose that, too!"

Alfred laughs and kisses Arthur quickly, saying,

"Then we'll share so we don't have to pay as much. Besides, I'd like to have my own _Lady and the Tramp_ moment! You're the lady, and I'm the tramp!"

Arthur shakes his head, muttering something about being the 'lady', but says instead,

"How many people have you even been with? If it's more than me, then you can be the tramp..."

Alfred laughs, thinking about how many girlfriends he's had... Though, thinking back on it, he never really had a working relationship with anyone for more than a month... So, sighing, he says,

"At least five but, I wouldn't say that they were good relationships..."

Arthur nods, seeming sad as he says,

"Bloody hell... You're still the tramp..."

Alfred cocks his head to the side as he asks,

"Really? I would have thought... You know, you'd've gotten around more... And, you're sixteen... You're older... So... yeah..."

Arthur nods and then, perking up slightly, he rests his chin in his hands, asking,

"Can you tell me about your best relationship?"

Alfred smiles, leaning in to kiss Arthur,

"You mean other than this one?"

Arthur blushes, nodding. Alfred nods back, thinking it through. And, blushing deeply, he realizes that his best relationship was actually when he was with Toris! So, face florid, he looks to his hands,

"Well... Do you remember Toris from school?"

Arthur nods so Alfred continues,

"Well... Last year... Well, freshman year, we made a plan to pretend to be a couple to support gay rights... And... After a while, I actually started to like him..."

Alfred dares to look at Arthur. He is sitting upright, just looking at him with a curious expression upon his face. Alfred hides his eyes, waiting for Arthur to say something. And, realizing that was what Alfred was doing, Arthur smiled, placing his hands on Alfred's,

"Are you ashamed of that or something?"

Alfred shakes his head quickly, looking into Arthur's leaf green eyes,

"No! I'll never regret it! But... I thought you would... I don't know... Not like it?"

Arthur sighs, looking around to see that they are in a booth-like stall and thus out of the sights of other patrons. So, leaning closer, he kisses Alfred's cheek and says,

"Never... I actually think it's cute, you little git..."

Alfred smiles and, acting too quickly for Arthur to respond, pulls him by his cheeks to his face and kisses him. And, when they pull away, Arthur smirks, saying cooly,

"Now I know that you had to have kissed many people to be _that _good!"

Alfred shrugs,

"Guilty... But, don't worry, I'm disease free!"

Arthur shakes his head, looking at the waitress as she asks what they ordered,

"Benvenuti*, what'll it be?"

(*Welcome)

Arthur answers for them,

"Si, buon pomeriggio*. We are getting the spaghetti and he'll have a Pepsi and I'll just take a water."

(*Yes, good afternoon.)

She nods, writing it down and, looking over to them and smiles and asks,

"We are actually serving a free glass of red wine today, if you want?"

Alfred smiles at her and says,

"We're only fifteen and sixteen, you know?"

She giggles at him, giving both of them a clear sign that she thought Alfred was hott,

"Well, I won't tell anyone. So, do you two want a free glass? Each?"

She turns her smile to Arthur, who nods at her. She then skips away. Alfred laughs and Arthur sighs. So, turning back to each other, Alfred leans in and says,

"Now... I want you to tell me about your last relationship..."

Arthur suddenly tenses. Alfred can see this, so, with a sly smile, he takes Arthur's chin in his hand, a chaste kiss placed on his lips. Arthur, eyes fluttering at the intensity of it, listens to  
Alfred,

"Please tell me... I really want to know."

A puppy dog expression forms on his face. Arthur nods, withdrawing from Alfred's hand. Arthur crosses his arm and sighs,

"Well... It lasted for a short time... And, it ended about a week before I came to America, actually... But... He was-"

Alfred smiles,

"So it was a guy!"

Arthur, an annoyed expression on his face, nods,

"Yes it was a guy... But I've had a girlfriend before... Besides, I think my relationship with her was more important than my last..."

"Why?"

Arthur blushes, shaking his head,

"I-I'd rather not!"

Alfred smirks at his response, pressing him further,

"I'll tell you who my first kiss was if you tell me why!"

Arthur shrugs, Alfred smiled and cleared his throat,

"Natalia Arlovskaya."

Arthur tilts his head to the side,

"But isn't she obsessed over Ivan?"

Alfred nods,

"Yup, but she kissed me once. And... She was actually pretty good at it."

He ended with a smile. Then, beaming, he waited for Arthur to return the favour. Sighing, Arthur nods,

"A deal's a deal... I think that my relationship with Alice was the most important because I lost my virginity with her..."

Alfred feels his chest tighten at his words. And, keeling over on the table, he says, not asking,

"You're not a virgin."

Arthur, frowning, eye brows furrowed, nods,

"I'm not... I've had sex two times..."

Alfred groans against the table, muttering,

"I feel weird now..."

Arthur open mouth frowns now, pulling Alfred up and hugging him,

"I'm sorry if that makes you sad..."

Alfred shakes his head, smiling,

"Eh, don't worry... I'm, honestly, just jealous... I've only come so close to that... But, then again, I'm only fifteen!... So, how old were you when...?"

Arthur frowns,

"Fourteen..."

Alfred feels his jaw drop, muttering,

"Lucky bitch..."

Arthur smiles softly, pulling away,

"So, do you want to hear about my last boyfriend or my sex life now?"

Alfred rolls his eyes,

"What do you _think?"_

Arthur sighs,

"Well, like I said, I lost my virginity to Alice when I was fourteen... It was... actually really good... But... Well,"

Arthur chuckles,

"I guess this coincides with my last boyfriend, but, the second time I had sex was with him... And... despite how I wanted to be on top-"

Alfred pokes him and smirks,

"So you _are_ the lady, Iggy!"

Arthur glares at him and continues,

"It was, still, good... And, if I had to choose between dominance with a girl or submission with a man, I would, personally, choose the man... I don't know but... Just... I can't explain it, it just felt... More pleasurable with him inside of _me_... Not as much with _me_ inside of _her..."_

Arthur shrugs pulling Alfred closer and kissing him,

"Though, with you? I'd give you the shag of your life!"

Alfred, not knowing what 'shag' meant, just nodded, suspecting it was something sex related. And, right after Arthur pulled away, the waitress came over and placed the spaghetti in between them, smiling as she placed their wine and soda by them as well.

Arthur nodded at her,

"Grazie, Signora.*"

(*Thanks, miss)

She smiled wide and bowed,

"Certo! Mangiare bene!*"

(*Of course! Eat well!)

And then she walked away. Alfred cocked his head to the side and asked Arthur,

"Whaaat?"

Arthur chuckled once, picking up his fork and twirled it in the pasta,

"I know only the basic, survival of Italian... The only other language I, regretfully, speak is French... It was mandatory back in London... Or, more so that my father forced me to take it..."

Alfred smiles, digging into the pasta as well,

"Cool! Matt speaks French too! I am trying to learn Spanish, but all I can remember is 'hola', 'gracias', and a few other sayings..."

Arthur shrugs, swallowing his spaghetti,

"Eh... C'est toujours bon...*"

(*Eh... That's still good...)

Alfred cocks his head, a strand of spaghetti hanging from his mouth. Arthur smiles and, looking around, leans in towards Alfred,

"I think you... Have a little on your face... I'll get it."

Then, going over to his lip, his kisses him and takes part of the spaghetti from his mouth and claims it as his own. Alfred, blushing for a moment, smirks and says,

"You know, I'm usually the one to make the first move for a kiss."

Arthur returns Alfred's sly smile with one of his own,

"I can be the more dominant if I want to. I just like it more when _you_ hold _me_... It feels better being submissive to _you."_

Alfred laughs and twirls his fork in the pasta,

"Well, I'm proud that I'm your seme..."

"'Seme'?"

Alfred smiles,

"Kiku says it's actually a word to describe a guy and guy relationship. Seme is the dominant, uke is the bitch."

Arthur shakes his head at Alfred's choice of words. Alfred then laughs and begins to pull a stand of spaghetti up to his mouth,

"Now, let's eat! I really _do_ want to have my _Lady and the Tramp_ moment!"

Arthur chuckles and begins twirling his own fork,

"Alright you bloody git, I'll be your _bitch_ for this moment... Wanker..."

Alfred laughed and continued. And, eventually, he got his _Lady and the Tramp _moment. So, paying the bill and leaving their waitress a tip, right after she saw them kiss once. The two went back to Alfred's house and just spent the rest of the night in each others arms, watching TV and such.

**So ends chapter 7! What do you think of it? I liked it, but, it's up to you readers... So, yeah... made Arthur the one who was not a virgin... Unlike almost every other story you will read, I switched their sex lives around! Mwahaha! So, yeah... The whole ice skating thing is based off of my own ice skating class that I take(And fail at X3) But, yes! This was a good chapter! And, here's a little pop quiz! First to guess Arthur's last boyfriend wins something! Their choice(As long as it isn't to explicit or too... Much)! So, yeah! Good luck ^-^ And, warning you now, next chapter will make this story switch from rated 'T' to rated 'M'. You perverts and major yaoi lovers _will_ enjoy it!**


	8. Three Little Words

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Three Little Words**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School, Corner Store(Arthur's Work), Arthur's House

"_Alfred..."_

_His voice moaned against the crook of his neck._

"_Alfred... I lo-"_

"Alfred? Al? Al? You have to get up! We have school, it's not Saturday _yet!"_

Alfred rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, glaring at Matthieu as he leaned over him from the ladder. Alfred rolled over, muttering,

"I was having a good dream... You stopped it..."

Matt frowned and climbed down the ladder,

"Oh... I'm sorry... But, then again... Actually... Never mind... I don't want to argue with you this early in the morning..."

Alfred groaned into his pillow and pushed away from the mattress, making his way down the ladder and to his clothing on the dresser. Matthieu just watched Alfred as he fumbled around. Alfred fell a few times trying to manage to get off his slacks. So, when Alfred was on the ground, Matt went over and helped him up, asking,

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Alfred pouts, muttering something incoherent to Matthieu, so he asks,

"What?"

Alfred turns a sarcastic glare to his twin,

"You interrupted my dream..."

Matt takes his hands from his brother's arms and lets his fall again. Putting them to his hips, he says,

"Really? You are that mad about it?"

Alfred nods, still pouting. So, Matthieu shakes his head, helping to gather Alfred's night clothes and throw them into their clothing hamper. Alfred smiled at him in thanks and continued to get dressed for school.

When Alfred is dressed, he walks to the bathroom, being followed by Matt. When he enters, Matt just waits outside, asking,

"So... I'm curious... What was your dream about?"

Alfred, toothbrush in mouth, nearly chocks on the toothpaste. Hearing the spluttering from his brother, Matthieu laughs, asking again,

"So, it was that bad?"

Alfred, getting over the paste-y attack, chuckles humourlessly,

"Heh-heh... And, no... It was that good..."

Alfred steps out of the bathroom and walks down the hall to get to the stairs leading to the first floor at the end of it, Matt tagging along. When they go downstairs, they see that their mom is not there; She left for work already. Alfred going to the couch, snatching his backpack on the way, gestures for Matt to come over.

Sitting next to his brother, Alfred tells him,

"It was about Arthur..."

Matt smiles at him warmly,

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry to have disrupted it then... But, what about Arthur?"

Alfred's mouth twitched into a smile nervously,

"W-Well... Eh... Uhm... Well... It was... Erm... Perverted... Let's use that..."

Matt blushes at the thought but then grins,

"Well, if it made you happy, then I am too."

Alfred nods and, looking at the clock, jumps up, pulling the sleeve of his brother's shirt,

"Come on, Maple! We have to get to the bus!"

Ignoring the 'Maple", Matthieu followed willingly.

It is now May and both of the brothers have hit high points in their relationships. Matthieu and Gilbert had openly said that they are together and that they love each other about a week ago. This earned many responses, whether positive or negative, it was even(However, the positive outweighed the negative greatly!)

Alfred and Arthur, though keeping their relationship still 'in the closet', they have gone out more, and to more public places. They go out on dates every other week and switch off between who pays. They go to the park, openly hold hands, though Arthur will either move his hands to his pockets or pull them away when someone from their school walks by.

Though Alfred wishes Arthur wouldn't feel so scared about telling others that they are together, he couldn't be happier with him!

It's been, what, five months? And they've known each other for about nine? Well, Alfred didn't really care about how long it has been, Arthur is his best friend and his boyfriend, the person he has had the best relationship with _ever._

The bus came for the two boys and they went on quickly. Matthieu blushed at the way people watched him sit next to Gilbert. And, when Gilbert kissed him and said good morning, all the guys who were watching groaned and all the girls cheered loudly, led mostly by Elizabeta, who moved to this bus's area about a month ago.

And, while all of the passengers were watching his brother, Alfred sat next to Arthur and kissed him on the lips, whispering to him,

"Morning, Iggy."

Arthur smiled and hugged Alfred's waist, closing his eyes with contentment. Alfred stroked Arthur's hair and laughed, saying,

"I think they're looking at us now."

Arthur's head suddenly snapped, pushing himself against the wall of the bus, and looked around. No one was looking at them. Arthur glared at Alfred, smirking as he pushed his arm playfully,

"That was a mean trick. I'm not letting you kiss me at all for the rest of the school day."

Alfred whined,

"But Iiiiiggy!"

Arthur put his finger to Alfred's lips,

"Shh... The rest of the school day, alright?"

Alfred kissed his finger and nodded,

"Aaaaalright... But,"

He bumped foreheads with Arthur, smiling,

"If you can stop me that is."

Alfred leaned in for a kiss. Arthur smiled, putting his hands up to block him. He released a carefree laugh, actually enjoying how Alfred was acting.

So, the bus came to a stop too soon for all of the students. They all rose from their seats and flooded into the school. Alfred and Arthur just went straight to their first period, knowing that the bell would ring soon anyways. But, just before they entered, Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and made him wait for the other students to either enter or get farther down the hall.

Arthur looked to him and asked,

"What? Did you drop somethin-"

Alfred pulled Arthur in for a quick kiss and smirked as Arthur stood their, flustered. Alfred laughed as he walked into the history class, calling out to Arthur,

"That's two now!"

The teacher gave Alfred a glare, muttering that he wished that Alfred was as smart as he was loud(Even though Alfred was actually very intelligent! He just never acted like that in class, his tests being the only proof at his true smarts!).

Arthur followed, entering literally as the bell rang and taking his seat. So, like every day for months, school went on... Just like normal... However, not like normal, Alfred tried to kiss Arthur during the day more so than usual. He got him twice before science, once after, about three times during lunch, and, when pretending to fall during ice skating, once. So, after he got him after they took off their skates, Alfred started to think that maybe Arthur wasn't really resisting after a while... Just putting up a little 'I'll make you want me more because I'm acting like I don't want you' kinda deal... Maybe...

Alfred and Arthur walked hand in hand behind the school to their bus until they came into the sight of more people getting ready for their own buses. Walking on and taking their seats, Arthur pulled out his Ipod for the two of them to listen to.

The bus pulled away from the school ten minutes later. Alfred smiled at Arthur and poked his shoulder. Arthur tilted his head to him, asking through the music,

"Yes, Alfred?"

Grinning, he pulled the ear bud out of Arthur's ear and kissed it, whispering to him,

"School is officially over... Can I kiss you _with _permission now?"

Arthur grinned,

"Of course, you git."

Arthur looked across to see no one sitting in that seat and no one paying attention behind them. Gripping Alfred by the back of his hair, he pulled him down for an exquisite kiss. Alfred smiled and leaned into it, licking Arthur's lower lip. Though, Arthur gasped and pulled away, panting. Alfred smiled and kissed his nose,

"You are a fucking great kisser, you know that?"

Arthur chuckles,

"You should speak for yourself... But... Please, not in public... I don't want to start a bloody riot like how the girls react to Matthieu!"

Alfred smiles and rubs his nose against Arthur's,

"Alright... But, you have to do something for me."

Arthur sighs, kissing Alfred's nose,

"Anything, love."

Alfred adored it when Iggy called him that! Even though he has said it for about a month and Alfred knows it is an English term for endearment, he couldn't get enough of it! But, back to topic, Alfred hugged Arthur,

"I want..."

He added suspense(More like anxiety for Arthur) by hesitating. He went to his ear, whispering,

"You to sing for me."

Arthur sighed,

"That's all... But, why something... Such as that? I am not good, Alfred... I've told you that..."

Alfred shakes his head, pulling away from Arthur to look him in the eye,

"No! That one time I heard you sing was great! Besides... I want you to sing me a love song."

He ended with a smile, confusing Arthur. The bus came to a stop at Alfred corner. So, getting up, Alfred got his backpack. Though, Arthur pulled him back down,

"Wait, I have to go to my work to pick up my check... I want you to come too."

Alfred smiles and settles back into his seat. Alfred had never been to Arthur's job, all he knew was that it was some corner store. Remaining on the bus, they continued to listen to music until they reached Arthur's work place about ten minutes later.

They got off the bus and came right up to the building; Alfred had seen this place before but never bothered to actually go in... Well, now on days when Arthur didn't come over, like Sundays and Mondays, Alfred knew he would just have to visit!

So, walking in, Arthur led the way to the man behind the desk. Alfred could tell that was probably his boss, so, letting them converse, he wandered around and looked for something he could probably buy for him to drink.

Though, their talk took a little longer than expected. Alfred began to go up and down the aisles, just looking at the most random junk! He rounded the corner and went to show Arthur something that was Chinese or Japanese or, well, just something Asian. But, before he could, he saw a girl talking to Arthur. She was shorter than him by a few inches and she was dressed in a shirt tucked up to completely expose her stomach and barely hide her cleavage and short shorts.

Alfred would immediately deem her as hott! But, he felt... Weird with her talking to Arthur, the way that she leaned close to him, the way she talked to him... It made Alfred feel... weird...

Arthur smiled and talked back to her, seeming as though it were nothing. Alfred just watched them for a few minutes, the girl having made a few suggestive gestures by that point, even so far as to put her hand on Arthur's. But, thankfully, Arthur's boss came back with his pay for the week. Arthur thanked him and, Alfred quickly ducking back to make it appear as though he had never been watching them, turned to find his boyfriend.

Arthur looked back at the girl and then walked calmly over to Alfred, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind,

"Okay, ready to go?"

Alfred nodded, glumly,

"Yeah... But, can we buy this?"

Arthur pulled his head from Alfred's back and looked at it, smiling,

"Oh, sure. It's pocky, it's a Japanese candy."

Alfred nods, not really enthusiastic about this new knowledge. Arthur frowns at him and Alfred goes over and buys his little box of the chocolate covered sweet. Bag in hand, Alfred, walks out of the store, not waiting for Arthur.

Running to catch up with him and to walk the next few blocks back to his house, Arthur just watches him quietly. Alfred's face shows little emotion. Arthur sighs and, even though they are in public, holds his hand out for Alfred to take. Alfred doesn't even react, shocking Arthur. Having enough, he asks,

"Alfred, what's wrong?"

Alfred shakes his head. Arthur glares at him, pouting. Moving faster, Arthur walks in front of Alfred, _making_ him look at him as he treads backwards,

"Tell me, you bloody prat..."

Alfred frowns, shaking his head again. So, stopping in his tracks and making Alfred stumble into him, Arthur puts his hands on his hips, looking up at the taller blond,

"Tell me! I _know_ something is wrong, so just tell me!"

Alfred frowns, looking off to his side,

"I don't know... But, that girl... I saw you two in the store and... I don't know... It made me feel all weird and stuff..."

Arthur smiles at him,

"You were... Jealous?"

Alfred thinks about it and sighs, realizing that _that_ was what he was feeling... Arthur chuckles,

"Well, you shouldn't have been. I will always like you more than some_pro..._"

Alfred grins back at him, taking Arthur's hand and walking back, now reassured. Alfred swings their hands, asking Arthur,

"I got two questions, Iggy!"

Arthur smiles at him,

"Go ahead and ask."

Alfred swings his bag,

"What's pokey?"

Arthur chuckles, grabbing the candy from the bag and saying,

"It's pronounced _pocky_ and it is a... 'chocolate covered biscuit stick'... It's Japanese, so, maybe Kiku would know of it."

Alfred smiles and takes the box from Arthur, looking at it's kanji writing as he asks,

"Okay, second and last, what's a 'pro'?"

Arthur shakes his head,

"Well... It's English slang... It would mean, for you to understand, a prostitute."

Alfred bursts out into laughter, gripping Arthur's hand tighter. They walk for about thirty minutes before they get to Alfred's house again, his mother and Matt already being there by now. They walk in, sliding their backpacks off and Alfred tossed himself onto the couch, Arthur sitting on his stomach for moment before Alfred pushes him to the floor and starts petting him.

Alfred's mother walks in and smiles at Arthur, walking over to Alfred,

"Where were you, mister?"

Alfred sits up taking his hand from Arthur's head to the top of the couch to give a puppy dog expression on his face,

"Ma... I just went with Arthur to get his pay check with him... Aaaand! I got pocky!"

She arches an eyebrow,

"You got what?"

Alfred reaches for it, Arthur handing it to him, and shows it to his mother,

"It's something that Kiku might know! It's Japanese!"

She shakes her head at it,

"Okay, Alfred... Well... Have fun with your pokey..."

"POCKY!"

She chuckles and goes back to the kitchen. Alfred smiles; Even though she is rough with him, its just because she doesn't want him getting into trouble. She knows that Alfred is the more popular of her sons and that he might get pulled into a bad crowd... Though, Alfred never told her, anyone, about the Cipher... Not even Arthur...

Speaking of, Alfred feels Arthur tugging on his pant leg. Alfred looks to him. Arthur pulls himself up from the ground to kiss Alfred and says to him,

"Alfred? I want to know something..."

He smiles at his Briton,

"Anything! But... Actually... Sing first!"

Arthur gasps and then groans. Alfred mutes the TV, making Arthur even more annoyed. He tilts his head side to side for a moment, thinking of a song. Then, sighing, he mutters,

"You said a love song... Sadly, this is all I got right now... _Here without you, baby. But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me... _Happy?"

Alfred nods ecstatically,

"Hell yes! You sound so pretty!"

Arthur lets that slide and asks,

"Well, now that I sung... I was wondering... Instead of here, do you want to sleep over my house tonight?"

Alfred feels his eyes widen slightly. He has known Arthur for months, yet, he has never seen his house once... So,

"Fuck ye-"

"Alfred!"

Both boys cringing, Alfred yells back,

"Sorry, Ma!"

Turning to Arthur again, he hugs him,

"Yeah! When should we go?"

Arthur smiles, hugging him back and whispering,

"Well, ask your mother first."

Alfred nods and jumps away from Arthur, running to his mom,

"Ma! Ma, Ma, Ma!"

She turns to Alfred and glares,

"How do you have so much energy, Al?"

He shakes his head and hands,

"Don't mind that! But, I can stay over Iggy's tonight, right?"

She looks towards the direction of the living room, face stoic,

"Do you want to? I mean... Is it alright?"

Alfred nods quickly,

"Yeah! Iggy's the one who suggested it!"

She nods once,

"Well... Alfred... Can I tell you something? And I don't want you to think I am insulting him, but..."

Alfred cocks his head,

"Ma?"

She sighs,

"I honestly don't think that Arthur is... You know... Straight... I just... I don't know..."

Alfred feels his stomach tighten. He had never told his mother about Arthur's sexuality, let alone his own. She wouldn't be considered a homophobe, but she preferred heterosexuality. Matthieu and Alfred had always been afraid to tell her, just in case she had a negative reaction. So, playing it slyly, Alfred smiles,

"Well... I'll tell you honestly, Arthur is bi... But, he already told me who he likes and, he even told her himself!"

She sighs,

"Oh, so he likes a girl?"

Alfred nods,

"Yeah, I mean, he only likes guys pretty much because of sports! He played sports back in England and it made an... Accidental attraction happen. He is fine with it, but he prefers girls."

She nods, feeling reassured by this false information. Smiling,

"Well... If _you_ want to Alfred... Have fun."

She gives him a kiss on the forehead and pushes him out of the kitchen, preparing herself and, now only Matt, diner. Alfred sighs in relief as he walks over to Arthur. Taking his hand to help him up, he leads him upstairs to his room to pick some clothing.

They go up there to find, to their surprise, Matt wasn't alone; He sat in Gilbert's lap, the two making out. Matthieu releases a small shriek and jumps out of Gilbert's grasp and says to Alfred,

"You should knock! If you were Mom, I would be dead!"

Alfred clears his throat, looking to Gilbert,

"One thing: Does Ma even know you're here?"

Gilbert laughs,

"Duh! Ich bin _nicht_ so dumm...*"

(*I'm not _that_ stupid)

Alfred arches an eyebrow,

"Uh... No hablo espanol? Uh... No, that's not it... Uh... You know what, I don't speak Gilbert..."

Al turns to Matt,

"Do you?"

Matthieu looks to Gilbert and he translates himself, Matt, and Arthur actually, say something in the other languages they speak... Being French...

Alfred shakes his head, going to his dresser and taking out a pair of lounge pants, a tank top, and white T shirt and jeans for tomorrow. Gilbert pats him on the back,

"So, where are _you_ going?"

Alfred smiles and is about to talk when Arthur says,

"He's coming over my house tonight..."

Gilbert laughs that rough laugh of his, nearly smacking Alfred on the back,

"Oh, well, then you probably will need some lube, richtig*?"

(*Right?)

Arthur makes a choking sound and Matt pats Arthur on the shoulder soothingly, Arthur silently yelling so Alfred's mom won't hear,

"What, do you think I'm bringing him over just to take his innocence?"

Gilbert looks to Alfred,

"You're a virgin?"

Alfred nods, making Gilbert laugh,

"Wow, the younger brother lost his virginity first! That's funny!"

Alfred snaps his head up,

"Wait, what?"

Matthieu blushes, hiding behind Arthur, who is also giving Matt a weird look. Gilbert smiles and gestures to Matthieu,

"Yeah... Mattie and I have done it twice now..."

Alfred, a mix of horror, shock, and jealousy on his face, stares at his brother,

"...What?"

Matthieu avoids his gaze only confirming his suspicion. The room is awkwardly quiet. But, after a minute, Alfred breaks the silence and yells loudly,

"Lucky bitch!"

"Alfred!"

All four boys cringe and Alfred yells down to his mother,

"Sorry, Ma!"

Alfred shakes his head and goes over to Arthur, taking his hand,

"Come on... I don't want to be in here!"

He turns his overly dramatic hurt to Matthieu, who blushes deeply. Alfred goes downstairs and to his mom, asking her,

"Ma... Can you... Drive us? I don't really wanna walk."

A cheeky smile is on his face, his mother just nods, pulling off her apron and getting her car keys. The three of them leave the house soon after and head off to Arthur's. It was about a fifteen minute ride, going farther than his work. Arthur, sitting in the passenger seat, pointed to it; _It_ was a small, single floor house, amber-brown sidings. Arthur's house was so much less than what Alfred expected!

Getting out of the car, Alfred's mom gave both boys a hug good-bye and left them. Arthur smiled at Alfred when she was out of sight,

"Welcome to my American home."

Alfred returns his smile with one of his own, hugging Arthur and picking him up bridal style,

"Well, let's go! I wanna see the inside!"

Arthur chuckles as Alfred walks them over to the door, Arthur unlocking it. Alfred steps in, letting Arthur down. He walks down a hall in front of them. To the left is a small living room with gold carpets, a small couch and a cushiony chair. To the right is a small kitchen that has an equally small table in the middle for him to eat at. In the hall in front of him are three doors; One to Arthur's room, the other to the bathroom, the last to a closet.

Arthur comes out of the one on the right side, his room, and walks to Alfred, wrapping his arms around his neck,

"Hungry? I can make you something to eat."

Alfred smiles and nods,

"Sure! I've never had your food before!"

Arthur grins happily, going to his kitchen and preparing a snack, it being too late in Arthur's opinion for diner. Alfred goes to the living room and sits on the chair, looking at some of the paintings and pictures on the wall.

Arthur walks over to Alfred a few minutes later, holding _something_ on a plate. Alfred takes it, not sure of what it was, though. Arthur tells him, eyes closed, a happy look on his face,

"It's a little burnt, but it's a scone."

Alfred takes a bite. It is dry and, honestly... Gross... But, the look on Arthur's face... He doesn't want him to be sad. So, sucking it up, he grins,

"It tastes pretty good! But... I'm actually too excited to eat... Can we... I don't know... Uh.. Play a game?"

Arthur chuckles, a pure sound. He goes over to his TV and looks through the games under the cupboard. He frowns,

"Will just watching the tele work?"

Alfred shrugs,

"Sure."

Arthur nods and goes to the couch, handing Alfred the remote, he is Arthur's guest after all!

They watch MTV for a few until Alfred gets bored, thinking he might have seen this before. So, changing the channel to a music station, he smiles at Arthur, who looks to him for changing the show. He gestures for Arthur to come over. Sighing, Arthur gets up off the couch and stands in front of Alfred on the chair.

Alfred smirks at him, pulling him down onto him and into a kiss. Arthur struggled for only a moment before he pushes Alfred away. Saddened by the reaction, Alfred frowns, but, then, he feels Arthur's leg on his thigh, wrapping around his waist.

Arthur settles himself in Alfred's lap, now a few inches higher than him. He has his hands at the back of Alfred's neck. Arthur smirks at the American, leaning in to kiss him. Alfred places his hands on Arthur's hips, keeping him steady.

Alfred licks Arthur's lower lip, begging for entrance, which Arthur willingly gives it to him. Arthur pulls on the hair at the back of his neck, trying to make Alfred move closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss. Alfred shifts slightly, pulling away from the back of the chair just enough for Arthur to tighten his legs, his crotch pressed against Alfred's abdomen.

Arthur's and Alfred's tongues wrestle for dominance, though, Arthur let's his American boyfriend have it. His hands rub Arthur's hip, his thumb hitching itself under Arthur's shirt. Laughing into the kiss, Alfred pulls upward. Arthur leans back, arms now above his head as Alfred slides the shirt off of him.

Arthur looks at Alfred as he is taking in the sight. Alfred, almost compulsively, pulls Arthur forward and kissed his collar, a moan coming from the smaller. Alfred kisses down his collar to his chest, Arthur gasping lightly.

Alfred hooks his thumb in one of the pant loops of Arthur's black jeans, sucking on his nipple. Arthur gasps, taking Alfred's head up to look into his hazy green eyes, saying softly and breathlessly,

"Maybe... We should move this to my room?"

**(Lemon Warning)**

Alfred just looks at him for a moment then smiles. Arthur pulls away and stands up, waiting for Alfred. Alfred grabs Arthur's shirt and holds it, following the Briton to his bedroom. Alfred can't help but stare at him, his shoulders as they move with each step, his thin figure, the way that his skinny jeans just cover his ass; Alfred _wanted_ him!

Arthur, in front of Alfred, speaks,

"You know, like I said to Gilbert, I _didn't_ invite you over to just end away..."

Alfred tilts his head,

"To what?"

Arthur, turning to Alfred as he opens his door,

"End away... Uhm... It's English slang for 'have sex'..."

Alfred chuckles as Arthur walks into his room. He waits outside for a moment, just thinking how he... How he... He didn't know exactly how he felt, but... It was... _good_.

Alfred steps into the room. It is of average size, having dark carpets and walls, though, everything has a blue tint because the lights are off. Arthur is laying on his back on the bed in the middle of the room, propped up by his arms.

Alfred feels his stomach tighten at the sight of Arthur like that, it just makes him want him all the more!

Tossing the shirt off to the side, he walks over to Arthur, slowly crawling onto the bed. The two of them have made out on a bed before, but Arthur's bed is larger than Alfred's, giving them more room. Arthur's lust filled grin seduces Alfred so much as he wraps his hands around the American's neck, pulling his lips back to him, slipping his tongue in immediately. If it weren't for the fact that Arthur was the one pinned to the bed, he would be the one controlling the whole thing!

Alfred rolls his shoulders, bending down more to kiss Arthur, leaving his mouth for his neck, his collar, his chest, his nipples. Arthur arches his back, bending his knees, rubbing them accidentally against the erection growing in Alfred's pants. He moans against Arthur's chest, the slight touch making him more horny.

Arthur chuckles, sliding his hands from Alfred's neck to the back pockets of his denim jeans, squeezing gently on his arse. Alfred brought himself back up to Arthur's face, kissing him with much force, biting his lip.

Arthur pulls away and whispers into his ear, eagerly, taking the glasses from Alfred's face,

"Take off your shirt..."

Alfred nods, sitting up and straddling Arthur's waist, fumbling to get his shirt off quickly as Arthur put the glasses on the nightstand. But, when it takes too long, Arthur came up and took the shirt in his own hands, slowly taking it from his body, kissing up his chest as he did.

When he was shirtless, Arthur slide his hand down to his bottom, rubbing softly, his other hand pulling Alfred down on top of him again. Alfred used only one hand to keep himself up, the other clawed at Arthur's back.

A few minutes of making out later, Arthur removed his hand from Alfred's butt and to his hand, bringing it to the zipper on his skinnies. Alfred stopped kissing him and sat on his knees, using his now free hand to undo Arthur's pants. He purposely took his time, wanting to savour his time.

When he pulled the pants down past Arthur's black boxers, seeing that Arthur was half hard, he smiled, ripping the pants off the rest of the way. His hand coasted up Arthur's inner thigh, massaging Arthur's erection. He gasped at the touch, even though Alfred's hands were still outside of his boxers.

Arthur grabbed a chunk of Alfred's hair, pulling him up into a coerce kiss. Pushing him away just as quickly he said,

"Well, go on! Take off your own pants, too..."

Alfred laughs at his enthusiasm, unbuttoning his jeans and throwing them to the growing pile of clothing. Alfred is completely hard, Arthur was just that enticing! Arthur chuckled and reached for his own boxers, slipping them down his legs at a tortuous pace. Alfred felt his heart race when the Briton's boxers finally slide down the side of the bed; The sight of a naked Arthur under him, a subtle flush upon his face, the hazed, yearning look in his eyes, the way his chest rose up and down...

"You're beautiful..."

Arthur's eyes widened momentarily, his blush deepening, he looked off to the side,

"Don't say such ridiculous things..."

Alfred leans down and kisses him tenderly,

"I'm serious, you're beautiful..."

Arthur frowns for a moment before he shrugs, reaching for Alfred's boxers,

"I'm busted...* So, let's just leave it at that..."

(Busted- English slang for "Ugly)

Arthur yanks downward, exposing Alfred's erection. Smiling, Arthur stroked it, saying something that Alfred couldn't catch. But, thinking about it, Alfred felt compelled to ask,

"Iggy...? I have two questions..."

Arthur's eyes traveled up to him, his head still fixed on Alfred's hard member,

"Hm?"

Alfred leaned down to kiss him,

"One, who's on top?"

Arthur chuckled,

"Well, apparently, you are, idiot..."

Alfred sighed,

"But you obviously know more than me..."

Arthur kissed him,

"But how will you learn if you don't try? Besides... I've told you once a while ago, I prefer submission with other men..."

"But you said you would 'shag' me..."

Arthur breathed out heavily,

"Do you want me to?"

Alfred shook his head,

"Erm... Not really..."

"Then that's settled... What was your second question?"

Alfred smiled,

"Do you have any lube?"

Arthur closed his eyes and grinned. But a moment later his expression changed to confusion,

"Actually... I don't... I used to back in London... But not... here..."

Alfred pouted, Arthur smirked, taking Alfred's hand and engulfing his fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked on them, Alfred blushing lightly but liked it. After a minute, Alfred withdrew his fingers, a little trail of drool connecting them to Arthur's mouth. Alfred smiled at Arthur, bringing his hand down to Arthur's fine ass. Even though he was a virgin, he knew _exactly_ what to do.

Inserting one finger, Arthur inhaled. He was tight, but, trying to relax him, Alfred inserted a second finger, making a scissoring motion. Arthur was gasping and moaning under him, the noises he made were so delicious that Alfred just _had_ to kiss him, which he did.

Arthur put his hands on Alfred's hips, gripping at the skin. Alfred added a third finger, causing his boyfriend to gasp harshly. And, when Arthur was at ease, Alfred retracted his digits, he aligned his erection with the puckering hole. He looked to Arthur for reassurance to continue.

He head was lolled back, and, when he _did_ look to him, a soft, amiable smile was on his face. He nodded once, saying,

"Go on... Don't keep me waiting..."

Alfred beamed and, gliding his already slick fingers over his heated member for extra lubrication, he slide into him. Arthur made a discomforted noise, clenching his eyes shut, his grip on Alfred becoming tighter.

He waited for a moment and, when blue eyes met with green eyes, he knew that he could continue. So, moving back and forth slowly, he watched as Arthur breathed, watched as his eyes grew calm. Every now and then, Arthur would squeeze his eyes shut, but, he knew that it wasn't a _bad_ sign.

Arthur smiled at him, a moan escaping his lips. He pulled Alfred closer to him, kissing his lips passionately. And, as they kissed, as Arthur's moans were swallowed by Alfred, he made out the words,

"... Ah... Mo-ahhh... More... Faster..."

Alfred looked at Arthur, grinning, complying to his whims. His pace gradually grew, the feeling that it gave Alfred was amazing! It was even _more_ for Arthur! Alfred soon started to thrust into Arthur, making his moans louder, some screams now coming from his lips. Alfred wanted to hear more of them. He thrust harder and harder, the sounds being elicited from Arthur captivated Alfred.

Arthur met each of Alfred's thrusts with those of his own, trying to get the most of the feeling, the most of _Alfred._ As Arthur released a higher pitched scream, Alfred moaned, pulling away from Arthur's neck and, from what he knew about how guys had sex, he threw Arthur's legs over his shoulders, penetrating him deeper, harder, _faster..._

Arthur screamed, Alfred pinning his hands to the bed. Alfred kissed his knee, a shiver running through both of their bodies. Arthur rolled his head to the side, a prolonged moan coming from him.

Then, as Alfred pushed into him again, the loudest moan erupted from Arthur, panting he said,

"There! Ahh- There, there!"

Alfred, panting too, knew that he had found Arthur's prostate. So, going to that same place, he forced into him again. Arthur wasn't suppressing any of his cries anymore, he let them ring at full volume! Alfred knew his orgasm was coming, however he didn't want to stop!

But, soon after, he released his seed into Arthur, white taking his vision. He regretting having to stop, but, a moment after, Arthur had cum on both of their chests.

Bodies slick with sweat, both spent and tired, Alfred pulled his now limp member out of Arthur. The green-eyed Briton pulled a few tissues out of a box on his nightstand and cleaned both of them off of his semen; Alfred didn't object, he was fine with Arthur touching him.

**(Lemon Over)**

Then, discarding the tissue, Arthur pulled the blankets up over them, hugging Alfred's body, holding him close. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur too, he wanted him to be as close as possible.

Arthur snuggled up against Alfred's chest, his own heaving greatly. Alfred kissed his forehead, smiling. The smaller blond pulled himself upwards to rest his face against his collar. When they had both regulated their breath, everything was silent.

Alfred couldn't believe it. He had finally lost his virginity and, even though he never imagined it to be with another guy, he was more than happy it was with Arthur! He was always happiest around him, he cared so much for him, he wanted him, he needed him, he-

"Alfred..."

He lifted his chin so Arthur could cuddle closer to him. Another moment passed, and Alfred thought that maybe Arthur had fallen asleep. But, before he too was about to drift off, Arthur whispered into the crook of his neck, weakly,

"Alfred... I love you..."

His heart skipped a beat. He pulled away to look at Arthur, wide eyed. But, he was asleep. Alfred, lips parted, just stared at him,

_Did he say what I think he said? Did he... He... Loves me? He said, 'I love you'?_

Alfred felt his heart beat accelerate. But, after a minute, it settled. He sighed, the sound was blissful. Tightening his embrace, he drifted off, the last thing he thought was,

_I love you, too..._

**TA-DA! Aaaaaand, cue the fan girls! Yeah! I did this all in less than a day! Yippee! So, this I _know_ is my longest chapter! It _has_ to be! So... Any questions just ask... But, what I _can _say is, one, through out this whole chapter, I kept on saying how Alfred didn't know how he felt; Well, what that feeling all along was love ^o^. Two, I made Arthur use actual British slang in this chapter, thought it would make it all the more better. And... Most of all... First time ever writing yaoi lemon... So, tell me what you think of _that_... It will have editing mistakes because my editor(My mom) will not read the lemons I write.**

**(PS: A Facebook like has a little meaning for when Alfred said 'You're beautiful' to Arthur, if you know if, then you might find that cute)**

**(PSS: Little note for chapter 9! I am going to introduce a character and he _is_ actually part of the real Hetalia! Not an OC)**

**(PSSS: I'll tell you now... He is connected to Alfred _and_ Arthur)**

**Have fun guessing!**

**Reviews are loved and welcomed by all!**


	9. Bonjour, Je M'appelle Francis

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis**_

**Setting(s): **Arthur's House, Alfred's House, Little Italy

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

Alfred yawned as he woke up. He was sprawled out across the bed on his stomach, his feet and up to his knees were out of the blanket, his left foot falling off the side. Another yawn fell from his lips. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked around the room that was not his.

"Mmmm..."

A soft murmur from next to him. Alfred looked to his right; Arthur lay asleep, his hand resting by his face on the pillow, part of his chest exposed. Alfred grinned at him, leaning over to kiss him awake.

Placing his lips on those of Arthur's, the Briton woke up, dusty green eyes meeting forever sky blue. Arthur smiled, pulling his arms away from the bed to wrap around Alfred's neck. In a tired manor, he pulled Alfred down on top of him.

Alfred rested his head on Arthur's chest as his bedraggled hair was being petted by his boyfriend. Arthur didn't speak, though he wanted to say many things. Alfred though, had little things to say, but so many poured out,

"Arthur... Iggy... You know what... Actually... Nevermind, but... Iggy..."

Arthur chuckled at the little amount of sense Alfred was making. He continued to stroke Alfred's hair, still searching for words in his mind. But, they all escaped him.

Sunlight flittered down onto them, rousing Alfred to sit up and adjust the blinds on Arthur's window to let in less light. Though, to do so, he had to lean over Arthur. As the American messed with his blinds, Arthur smiled at the sight; Alfred's naked body just over him.

Arthur put his hand on Alfred's lower abdomen, his fingers tracing patterns over it, causing Alfred to laugh. Reeling back he smirked at Arthur, thrusting his face forward to kiss him forcefully, Arthur welcomed it.

So, kissing each other for a few minutes, Alfred broke the kiss, saying to him,

"I'll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom."

So, getting up out of the bed, snatching his boxers from the floor, he walked out of the room. When he closed the door, Arthur sat up, just looking at the door, just finally being able to mutter to himself,

"Alfred..."

In the bathroom, Alfred went, looking around at how organized it all was. And, once done, he pulled on the boxers, flushing and walking out the room to go back to Arthur. But, almost on cue, he heard his cell phone in his bag(That never made it past the door last night) ringing.

Walking over to it and catching a quick glimpse of the time, 11:53am, he saw that it was his mother. Sighing a playful one, he flipped it open and said,

"Yo, Ma. What's up? And, why so early?"

There was a pause,

"'_Early'?"_

Alfred laughed,

"Maaaaa! Even at _home_ I can't wake up before twelve on weekends!"

She paused, probably nodding,

"_Well, Al... I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing."_

Alfred smiled, shrugging,

"Doin' good, Ma."

Alfred could feel Arthur's arms wrap around his waist, his head nuzzling against the space between his shoulder blades. Alfred grinned and listened to his mother,

"_That's good, Alfred. So, what are you going to do about breakfast? Or are you going to skip that because it's this late?"_

Alfred paused, thinking and replying,

"Skip."

"_Alright... But... Alfred, because you came home so late and left so fast, I didn't have time to tell you."_

Alfred cocks his head to the side,

"Tell me what, Ma?"

There is a smile in her voice,

"_Your cousin is here! He came last night and... As is, I didn't have time to tell you. But, he stayed the night and he was with Matthieu for a while, but, now he is out at the store for me. He is such a good boy."_

Alfred sighs, saying to his mom,

"But Ma... It's been a while since I seen him... And, he isn't my cousin... He's just your best friend's son... I don't see him as family..."

She gasped,

"_Alfred!... Oh... Okay... But, you _have_ to see him. At least to just say hello. Besides, he is staying the weekend and you can't stay over Arthur's house for the whole weekend..."_

Alfred groaned, muttering,

"Fine... I'll hang out with him maybe... When is he coming back to the house?"

"_He'll be here soon. When are you coming home? And, are you going to bring Arthur?"_

There was yet again a smile in her voice. Alfred chuckled,

"We'll leave in a little while. But, until then, love ya, Ma. See ya later."

"_Love you too, Alfred."_

Then she hung up. Alfred put his phone back in his bag and turned around to kiss Arthur. They held each other for a moment before Arthur pulled away, a small smile on his face as he said,

"So, who am I meeting?"

Alfred smacked his lips, a loud pop sound was made,

"Well... My mom calls him my cousin though he is just a family friend..."

Arthur nods,

"Can't wait."

Alfred chuckles, kissing him again. Alfred then, upon pulling away, sees how Arthur is only wearing his own black boxers. His chest is fully exposed, his hair is more bed-headed than usual. Arthur has a light red blush on his cheeks. Like Alfred had said last night,

"Arthur, you are really beautiful."

Similar to last night, his eyes widened, a frown following afterwards,

"I already told you, I'm ugly..."

Alfred's face shows his surprise,

"So that's what that meant... Arthur, you are not 'ugly', you are beautiful. Why would you think otherwise?"

Arthur shakes his head, a morose expression on his face. Alfred goes over and hugs him,

"I'm sorry... Please don't be sad."

Arthur shakes his head,

"No, don't be sorry. It's nothing to do with you... It was my bastard of a father's fault... Don't worry about it, love."

Then, sparking a memory from last night, Arthur looks to the floor, muttering quietly. But, it's too quiet for Alfred to hear. Alfred asks,

"Can you say that again?"

Arthur shrugs, turning around and saying,

"Let's get dressed to go meet your cousin..."

When Arthur goes into his room, Alfred feels as though he has been hit as hard as possible by dejection. Arthur didn't seem happy about last night, he didn't even say anything about it! Alfred was ecstatic about it, but... Why wasn't Arthur? What _did_ he do?

Alfred picks up his bag and follows after Arthur to change into his casual attire. He looks into the room to see Arthur struggling to pull on some skinny jeans. So, laughing, Alfred walked over and holds Arthur's shoulders down so he can pull them up.

Arthur blushes and, managing to get them on, turns around to Alfred, kissing him quickly and proceeding to put on his clothes. Alfred does so too. So, in his clothing, Alfred takes out his bomber jacket, something he hasn't worn in _far too long! _Arthur smiles at him, walking over to hug him,

"Haven't seen this in forever."

"Yeah, I know right?"

Arthur chuckles, pulling away to grab something off of his dresser and then out the door, gesturing for Alfred to follow. Taking his hand, they walked out of Arthur's house to get to Alfred's.

And, when they were about half way, staying silent, Alfred decided he had enough and asked Arthur,

"So... About last night...?"

Arthur looked up to him, a soft, almost innocent look on his face,

"Yes?"

Alfred smiled, holding back the urge to kiss him,

"Well... Was I good? You know, for my first time?"

Arthur blushes, a grin full of guilt on his face,

"Actually... Very..."

Alfred jumps and does an arm pump, shocking Arthur. Once settled, he asked again,

"Was I better than your last boyfriend?"

Arthur shrugs,

"Well, he had much more experience than either of us... Combined too... But, I would say yes... Well..."

Alfred tilts his head,

"Well what?"

Arthur pouts,

"Well, he had more experience, as said, so, he was better at the actual sex and foreplay and such... But... With you..."

He sighs, shaking his head. Alfred leans down,

"Iggy?"

Arthur closes his eyes,

"Alfred... I was serious... Last night..."

The blue eyed American arches an eyebrow, so Arthur continues,

"I wasn't lying when I said... When I said, 'I love you'..."

Alfred feels his stomach tighten. So he remembered... Alfred smiled, pulling him closer, joking,

"Why would you love _me? ME?_ Of all people?"

Arthur sighs,

"I can't explain it... But, when is love ever able to be explained?"

He laughs... But it fades to silence,

"Alfred... Do... Do you...? Actually... I don't want you to answer that now... Please forget what I said..."

Alfred frowned but listened to him. About fifteen minutes later, they reached Alfred's house, knocking on the door because Alfred was too lazy to pull out his keys. Pulling apart their hands, they waited for someone to open the door. Then it flew open, Alfred's mother standing there smiling.

She kissed Alfred's forehead, saying,

"Well, at least you got here before I had to go for work. Your cousin is upstairs... Be _nice._ Love you, Al."

She then rushes to her car, pulling out of the driveway for work. Alfred sighs, walking in with Arthur. Putting his bag down, Alfred calls out,

"Matt! You home?"

Silence. But, then a voice, that was _not_ Matthieu's calls out,

"Nope, he left with Gilbert. But, I'm here, ma chère."

Alfred shook his head as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And, as that second the voice rang, Arthur froze. He took Alfred hand, making him wonder what was wrong.

Then from around the corner of the stairwell, came Alfred's cousin. He was about the same size as Arthur. He had long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He also had some slight stubble on his chin. He looked to Alfred and smiled. But, when those light blue eyes traveled to the figure next to him, he gasped, his mouth in the form of an 'o'.

He took a step forward,

"Angleterre?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side. Arthur swallowed,

"Hello, Francis..."

He beamed, gliding forward to pull Arthur into a hug. Alfred growled at him, asking,

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

Francis released Arthur, both looking to Alfred. So, asking again, Alfred pointed to Arthur and Francis,

"Wait... You two _know_ each other?"

Arthur frowned, nodding,

"Yes... Francis, here... is my ex..."

Alfred's jaw probably would have fallen off. Francis smiled pulling Alfred and Arthur into a hug,

"Well! What a small world! How do you know Angleterre, Al?"

Alfred pushes against Francis' chest, saying,

"Why should I tell you, you pervert? Besides, he's mine! You can't have him!"

His voice seemed like a whining child's, but, Francis laughed,

"Donc, vous avez finalement compris que tu aimes les garçons?"

Alfred pulled away from his French cousin, asking,

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Arthur, pulling away to wrap his arms around Alfred, translated,

"So you finally realized you love boys... That's what he said..."

Alfred pouted at Francis,

"I'm bi... I'm not gay like you..."

Francis shook his head,

"Non, non! I like both, I just prefer boys! Same as Arthur."

Alfred shook his head, trying to push out the fact that he now realized and disgusted him; Arthur has had sex with his cousin... Of all people in the world, it had to be him? Alfred sighed, saying,

"So... Why are you in America? Got kicked out of France?"

He laughs that French laugh of his,

"Non, I just came here for a visit! Mère insisted!"

Alfred bites his lower lip, saying,

"Well, before you say something that annoys me too much, let's go out somewhere..."

Arthur butts in with,

"How about lunch?"

Alfred and Francis nod. Shrugging, Francis suggests,

"How about Little Italy? I haven't been there in years!"

All three blonds nod, Alfred holding Arthur tighter as they get their wallets and leave. As they walk to the bus stop, Francis walks ahead of them, hands behind his back, almost skipping as he says,

"Well, I'm happy to be back in Amérique... Though, it is much less beautiful than France! I liked where you lived last, ma cousine."

Alfred shrugged, deciding to just get along with him instead of waste his time and patience on arguing and interrogating him about he and Arthur. Speaking of, Arthur was silent, just listening to Alfred and Francis. He seemed tense. But, why? Alfred thought he and Francis had a good relationship?

They came to a halt at the bus stop, the Frenchman sitting on the bench. Alfred pulled Arthur over to stand by him, not wanting to sit. Francis smiled at both of them warmly, asking,

"So, how long have you two been together? And, Arthur, why _are_ you here?"

Alfred grinned back at him, letting his nicer side show,

"We've been together for... Well, since January."

Arthur nods, taking his hand from Alfred's and, instead, wrapping his arms across Alfred's shoulders. Face calm, he replies,

"I had to leave. I couldn't stay there anymore."

Francis chuckles,

"Did ton père finally oust you?"

Arthur shakes his head, resting it on Alfred's forearm,

"No. I couldn't stand it anymore..."

Alfred looked to his Briton. He was being more affectionate then he has ever been in public. Why? Francis frowns and gestures for Arthur to sit next to him, though the green eyed blond shakes his head. Francis sighs, asking,

"Vos blessures. Sont-ils allés?*"

(*You're injuries. Are they gone?)

Arthur's face became slightly distorted with pain,

"You still haven't learned English, I see... But... Yes... they're gone... Well, I still..."

He looks to Alfred and reiterates,

"J'ai encore des cicatrices ... Alfred a heureusement pas remarqué ...*"

(*I still have scars... Alfred thankfully hasn't noticed...)

Alfred groans because he heard his name somewhere in all the French. So, yelling,

"What are you two saying?"

Both foreigners frowned at him. Alfred pouted,

"What, you don't want me to know? Why not?"

Arthur looked around quick and then kissed Alfred's cheek,

"Please don't worry, love. It's about me... But..."

He sighs, so the flirtatious blond finishes,

"Well, Allie... I asked about his wounds..."

Alfred looks at Arthur,

"'Wounds'? What wounds?"

Arthur buries his face in Alfred's arm, so Francis continues,

"When he lived in England, his father beat him... And, he got hurt sometimes... He even has some scars..."

Alfred turns to Arthur, a fearful expression on his face,

"What scars?"

Arthur looks up to him, a faint smile on his face,

"Don't worry, Alfred. They aren't bad. It's fine."

Alfred knew his smile was fake. The bus came rolling up before he could say something though. Depositing their money, they took the side seats, Francis sitting in the middle, putting his arms across their shoulders, laughing,

"Hon, hon, hon! Well, let's get away from such a morbid topic and talk about something more romantique!"

Upon saying that, a few girls sitting near-by giggled and blushed at the Frenchman. He looked to them and winked, blowing a kiss their way. They chortled even more. Arthur, sitting closer, looked at them as well. The girls smiled at him and waved. Flustered slightly, he put on a happy facade and waved back, the girls blushing deeply.

Alfred tried it too, but... They didn't even notice him... How dejected...

A little while later, after Francis had finished teasing the girls, they reached Little Italy and began to look for a restaurant. Though, when Francis choose one, Alfred and Arthur laughed, seeing that this was the place that they had gone to months ago.

Walking in, Francis made arrangements for them to get a booth and be in private... Though, since was impossible for complete isolation, they would be across from another table; One that had two girls.

Sitting down, Francis turned to the waitress, blowing her a kiss,

"Merci, ma douce."

She giggled, walking away. Alfred and Arthur sat on one side, Francis on the other, across from Arthur. They welcomed their menus when they came not too long after. Looking through it, Francis put it down, saying to the other two blonds,

"Well, I'm know what I'm getting."

Alfred nodded, nudging Arthur to look at the spaghetti; Just like last time. Arthur smiled and nodded, placing his menu down neatly. When the waitress came back, Francis ordered the Italian cheese stuffed shells and some red wine, Arthur and Alfred ordering the, already stated, spaghetti and a cola and simple, Italian tea.

The waitress left, throwing Francis cute looks. He smiled back, winking. But, when she left, he turned to his friends,

"So, what have you two done, hm?"

Alfred shrugged,

"What do you mean by '_done'?_"

Francis wiggled his eyebrows mischievously,

"You know. Well... Maybe not you... Angleterre?"

Arthur looked to the table,

"We've kissed... We've... Uh... We've..."

Arthur shook his head. Thinking for a moment, Francis waited, then, he gasped,

"Vous deux ont déjà eu des rapports sexuels?... Uh... I mean, you two have already had sex?"

Alfred blushes, his ears glowing a bright red. Arthur is, on the other hand, a deep red, nodding slightly. Francis beams, laughing,

"Well, well! I'm surprised, Allie! I would have thought that Tante would have kept you abstinent for as long as possible!"

Alfred shakes his head viciously,

"Gah! Just stop talking about sex! Every time _you_ do, I keep imaging you and Arthur!"

Head snapping up, Arthur hits Alfred, a loud _smack_ noise echoed, drawing the attention from the other patrons. Arthur glares at Alfred; If looks could kill! Francis shakes his head,

"You told him?"

Arthur looks at his ex, nodding,

"Yes... He asked me once, and I told him... In this restaurant, actually."

Francis nods,

"Silly Englishman... Oh!"

He smirks, looking at Alfred, who was holding his head in pain, and asks,

"Alfred. Because you brought it up, may I do something for old times sake?"

Alfred shrugs, not sure of what he meant, but allowing it. Francis thanks him and, leaning across the table, takes Arthur's chin and kisses him, Alfred can see his tongue slip into his boyfriend's mouth.

Arthur doesn't react, though, the shocked look on his face shows that he wants this to stop. But, he does nothing. So, when the Frenchman finally pulls away, he chuckles,

"I haven't kissed you in so long, Angleterre... Though, I do wish you would have kissed me back."

The sound of laughing and small cheering alert the boys that they were being watched. Arthur blushes deeply and puts his hand up to shield himself from their view. Alfred purses his lips and, smiling, he turns to Arthur, moving his hand and caressing his face, saying seductively,

"Want me to clean that for you?"

Arthur's eyes widen as Alfred presses his own lips to Arthur's, their audience breaks into loud cheers. Arthur pushes against Alfred for a moment but, after that moment, he thinks,

_Oh, hell with it!_

He takes his hands from under the table and grabs the back of Alfred's head, deepening the kiss. Francis is smiling like one of the giddy girls across from them. He just watches, fully entertained by the show. Arthur licks Alfred's lips, his tongue exploring Alfred's mouth; He was showing more dominance because Francis was there.

They see a quick flash of white light, making all three boys look over to their viewers. Arthur's face became completely mortified when he saw that the girls took out their phones and started snapping pics. Face florid with red blush, Arthur sank into his chair and covered his eyes, muttering something about "This not being a show".

Alfred patted his head as though nothing had happened, smiling gleefully about it actually! Francis chuckled and lightly kicked Arthur's foot under the table, drawing his attention. Arthur looked at him, his large eye brows furrowed in discomfort. Francis smiled,

"Ignore them, Angleterre. We used to do that when we went out, so, why would it bother you now? You _are _away from your father after all!"

Arthur shook his head, muttering curses for a moment before he mumbled,

"Well, we had my friends who also knew I was bi... Well... At this point actually..."

Arthur looked off to the side, pulling himself up, crossing his arms on the table, and resting his chin on them,

"At this point, I would probably say that I'm gay... But..."

He sighs,

"Their are still a _few_ downright sexy girls in America...!"

Alfred laughs, slapping Arthur on the back, saying,

"So I must have some competition! Who?"

Arthur shakes his head,

"No competition, love... Just personal opinion..."

Sitting up he kisses him and adds,

"I'd always choose you over one of them anyways."

Alfred smiles and wraps his arms around Arthur's shoulders, Francis smiling all the while. The waitress came over and put the plates full off Italian food down, giving all the boys warm smiles. Taking his fork, Francis began to cut apart his stuffed shells. Alfred and Arthur twirled their forks into the spaghetti.

Alfred shoved his fork into Arthur's mouth, followed by a kiss. Alfred was happy that Arthur was actually letting him kiss him in public for once so he took every opportunity he could! He didn't care that the girls giggled every time they kissed or that his "cousin" smiled at them when they did.

Arthur smiled when Alfred finished, continuing to eat his spaghetti. The Frenchman asked after a few minutes,

"So, Allie... When did you lose your virginity?"

He chokes for a moment and then coughs, pouting,

"None of your business..."

Francis smiles,

"Was it with a girl?"

He looks off to the side,

"Maybe..."

The flirt nods,

"I thought not... Was it with Arthur?"

Now Arthur coughs, causing the older to laugh,

"I thought so... When?"

Alfred and Arthur look to each other saying,

"We didn't."

"Sometime."

They look to each other, saying the other's response, only making Francis chortle. He shakes his head, chuckling,

"Well, I think it is obvious that you two have, so, don't worry about denying it, Arthur... All I want to know is a few things-"

"Pervert..."

Arthur growled at him. Now both Alfred and Francis looked at him, confused. Alfred shook him slightly, putting his arm around Arthur's shoulders. The intensity of the glare Arthur had on Francis made him recoil in his seat. Alfred just watched Arthur, trying to figure out what brought on this hostility. But, before he could, Arthur looked to his side, away from both Alfred and Francis, saying softly,

"I'm sorry... Just, please, ignore me... I'm not in a good mood..."

Alfred frowned and took his arm off of Arthur, letting him sit and pick at their spaghetti. Francis grimaced and ate his own food, keeping a close eye on Arthur. Despite wanting to be ignored, his anger only made him the prime target of their concern.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alfred laughed and said,

"So! How's things in France? Like, what have you been up to?"

Francis smiled at him, deciding to catch up with his cousin,

"Well, I'm a senior in high school, as I expect you to remember, Allie. But, I'm on a few days break to... Uh... Re... Re... Détendez-vous."

Alfred arches an eye brow, about to ask when Arthur says to him,

"It means 'relax'."

Francis points to him,

"That's the word!"

Alfred smiled, hoping Iggy was feeling better. He rested his head on Arthur's, humming. Arthur didn't react to Alfred, but he said to Francis,

"How is your family? Do you still go to England every year?"

Francis beamed, waving his hand,

"Bien sûr! Quand avons-nous pas?*"

(*Of course! When do we not?)

Arthur bit his lower lip, saying,

"Well, you still have to work on your English... But... When did you go last?"

Francis thinks for a moment,

"Eh bien... Oh, I mean, well... January and we are going again in July... But I will still be able to see yours and Matthieu's birthday, Alfred!"

Alfred nods, pasta in mouth. Arthur smiles at Alfred, leaning against him. He sighs, asking Francis,

"Did you see my father?"

Francis frowns,

"Yes, and Scott... They are both fine... Scott misses you, but... Your father didn't bring you up at all... Bien que... Er, though... He had asked me about what happened between us... I mean, he knew we were good friends, that I went to see you a lot... So... Well... He confronted me, calling me gay..."

Arthur's eye brows furrow, his lips forming a frown of his own. He hesitates before he takes Francis' hand, saying softly,

"I'm so sorry... That's part of the reason I never told him... But, at least to you he didn't say worse... Right?"

Francis puts his other hand around Arthur's smiling,

"Nothing worse, Angleterre."

Arthur nods, taking his hand away quickly. Alfred just looks at them,

_God! It's so weird when they do that! Why do they? Iggy seemed like he hated him for a moment and now it's like they are still going out? What's up?_

Arthur and Francis look at him, eye brows arched, Arthur asking,

"What's up about what?"

He must have said that last part aloud. Alfred blushes, saying,

"Uh... Nothing... But... Oh! We're done... Where's the waitress?"

Francis smiles at him, pulling out his wallet,

"Let me, ma cousine. I will pay."

Alfred smirks, laughing,

"Ha! That's actually great! I do't have my wallet!"

Arthur chuckled under his breath, seeing Alfred's wallet in his jacket pocket. _Cheap git..._

When the waitress came by and talked to Francis, Alfred looked to Arthur,

"I want to ask you something, Iggy..."

He smiles, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder,

"Of course, love."

He grins back, tilting his head on Arthur's, asking,

"Why do you seem bipolar around Francis?"

Arthur sighs,

"It's hard to explain... We were like... Frenemies? We liked each other, but we could never get along... When I snapped earlier, it was because he was being a pervert, which was one of the things I always argued about with him."

Francis giggled, adding, apparently hearing them,

"Admit it though, Arthur! You are a pervert, too! I've caught you reading porn before! I looked through them before, remembe-"

Arthur hits him, growling. Alfred laughed out loud, patting Arthur on the back as he said,

"I never expected you, _you_, to read porn!"

Arthur blushes when he sees the girls chuckling at the other table because of Alfred's _too loud_ comment. He makes an annoyed face, muttering,

"So? What if I do?"

Alfred and Francis laugh at how innocent he sounds. Getting up from their seats, leaving a good tip, they get ready to leave. Francis and Alfred walk ahead of Arthur when he feels someone pull his his shirt. He stops and looks down at the girls who were watching them the whole time. He blushes, about to say something when the closest girl, a short haired brunette with hazel green eyes, talks,

"Um, what is your name?"

He smiles, facing her and, being _very_ formal, bows and says,

"Arthur Kirkland, miss. May I ask yours?"

She smiles at him, looking at her friend and saying,

"Kerstin. But, Arthur, thank you."

He cocks his head to the side,

"For?"

She points to Alfred as he stands next to Francis, leaning on the counter,

"For earlier. That was great!"

Arthur blushes, holding the back of his neck,

"Yeah... Of course... I like it when people don't judge me on that. So, thank you too, Kerstin."

She smiles and waves him good-bye as he walks away to meet up with the other two blonds. They pay their check and then leave, going to find the next bus back to Woodhaven. It is a quiet ride, but Francis still acts as a flirt and Alfred and Arthur still ask him about things back in his home.

They reach their stop a little while later. Francis gets up, saying something to the girl he was talking to, and departs from the bus. Alfred and Arthur walk off and watch as it rolls away. Francis looks to the other two blonds and smiles, turning to the direction of Alfred's house.

Alfred takes Arthur's hand and begins to walk, but Arthur pulls back and stands still, smiling at him, saying,

"Actually, I'm going to go home. I have work early tomorrow, so I need a good night's sleep... Besides, I've avoided saying this, but, I still hurt... Heh-heh..."

A smile crawled across Francis' face, he knew just _what_ Arthur meant. Arthur stepped forward and positioned his hands to caress Alfred's face, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. He hugged him and said to him quietly,

"I love you, Alfred. Goodnight."

He then let go and left toward his own home. Alfred smiled, feeling all light and happy because Arthur said that. Francis, though, walked next to Alfred, patting his shoulder, an awed expression on his face, watching Arthur walk away. He smiled, shaking his head,

"That is amazing... Arthur isn't one to throw that word around. He is a very serious person and he never plays around with words like... like _that_... He never even said that to _me."_

Francis grinned at Alfred, turning him around to walk back to his house,

"He really does love you then."

Alfred then unfroze, looking at his cousin, saying with an angry undertone,

"What would _you_ know?"

Francis laughs,

"Well, other than the fact that I am from France, the country of _love_, I have had much more experience than you have. Not just in bed, I mean. But, with girls and guys of all sorts. Arthur is the type to be serious about what he says. If he said he loves you, he means it! But, also, from my experience with him, he might lie about his feelings; If he is sad, he won't tell you. It's not because he is trying to be nice to you, it is his English pride..."

Francis continued on about how people were alike in different in ways emotionally and, to Alfred's horror, in bed. And, when they got back to Alfred's house, Francis was laughing about one of the times he recalled. As Alfred was about to unlock the door, the Frenchman grabbed his wrist, saying,

"I want to be sure. You and Arthur. I know he took your virginity, but, était-il hier soir?"

Alfred arches an eye brow, shaking his head,

"I don't speak French, Matt does..."

Francis shakes his head,

"Sorry, I forget sometimes. But, I asked, 'was it last night'?"

Alfred blushes deeply, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Francis gasps and smiles, patting his head,

"I'm so proud of you! And, don't worry, I won't tell Tante."

Alfred grins back, knowing that Francis calls his mom 'Tante', which is apparently French for 'aunt'. So, walking into the house, Alfred and Francis catch up by themselves, occasionally Francis asks about Alfred's and Arthur's relationship. So, in return, even though Alfred knows Arthur would never want him to know, he has Francis tell him about Arthur's father and family, his life in England, his friends, how he used to act; He wanted to know why Arthur felt so scared or so trapped that he had to leave his father, leave the _country._

Alfred wanted to know everything that he could about Arthur, he wants to know to keep him safe.

**MWAHAHA! It took me forever to write this! I had so many opportunities but I always got caught up in something else or got kicked off the comp when I was about to write! HA! So, yeah! France showed up! For all of you who guessed him, congrats ^-^. And, I just _know_ I made this too long... Oh well XD! So, yeah... Long story, many questions can be asked... But, I can say a few things, 1. This takes place a day after chapter 8, 2. Some of this is based off of another story and real events, and 3. I had fun subliminally adding myself in there! Mwa! Guess who and you win! But, yeah. Starting next chapter, things will get serious! I mean, SERIOUSLY serious. Have many fun chapters and go back to dark side... Mwahaha? Oh well... Reviews are greatly adored!**

**(PS: Already have an idea for the story I'll write after this and for a little oneshot. I'll write the chaptered one after FOL is over and the oneshot might come out randomly during this... I'll only tell you the names now; The chaptered one, "Drowning Lessons" and the oneshot, "Kiss Away My Pain". Any questions about those will be answered but not with a lot of detail)**


	10. That Dreaded Day

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**That Dreaded Day**_

**Setting(s): **Alfred's House, School, Park

"Not counting today, four days left! Ha-ha!"

Alfred smiled, pointing at the calender that Matt put up on their door. Today was a Monday and, on Friday, was the last day of school, Alfred couldn't wait to be able to sleep in on week days again!

Matthieu chuckled, pulling on his T-shirt and walking over to the door to head to the bathroom. Alfred, actually up early, which happens this time of year every year since he started school, was dressed, cleaned, and everything! He even when downstairs and ate a pop tart.

Alfred let him pass and went downstairs to get his backpack. It was quiet and empty down there, his mom's extra busy this time of year. Alfred jumped onto the couch, kicking up his feet on the coffee table and watched the TV. Though, after a bit, he realized that he wanted coffee himself. Though, it was too late for that...

Matthieu came downstairs and smiled at his brother, standing next to the couch and looking at the TV too. But, after a few minutes of this, Alfred slid his feet off of the table and jumped up, rushing to the door,

"Well, if we don't go, then it'll be hell to wait for four days! Let's get this over with and go!"

He then ran out the door to the bus stop, sitting on the side walk and bouncing in place. Did I forget to mention that he gets more hyper by the end of the year? Matthieu, who left about a minute later, reached the stop three minutes after Alfred.

The quiet blond chuckled at his brother, stating,

"You know, we don't have to even be here now, right? The finals are over already, so this doesn't even count. They don't even take attendance, Alfred..."

The hyper American shook his head,

"So? I like coming at the end of the year! It's fun and I could just stay in the lunch room if I wanted to! Besides, it seems bad if I just skip the last official four days."

Matthieu shrugged, adjusting his stance and place his weight on his left leg. He looked up the street as he said,

"Well, if Gilbert is going to come to school, I'll stay the last four days, but if not, I'm going to his house this week."

Alfred shuddered at the thought of what Gilbert and his brother would do... Ever since he found out about... Gilbert and Matt's _sexual_ relationship, he gets shivers whenever he thinks about Matthieu going over his house.

Alfred then sighs, looking up at the pale blue sky, thinking about Arthur. They had had sex that one time not even a month ago. It was, as of current, the best night of his life. Arthur was everything he could want and more! He wants him to always be happy, though, with Francis coming over again this summer, natural stress, and even Arthur's family, he will never be truly happy. So, Alfred knows that, whenever Arthur is in his presence, he will try to grant him peace and serenity.

The bus rolls up the street, slowing to a halt for the two boys. Alfred gets up and follows his brother onto the yellow vehicle. Matthieu sits next to Gilbert, who was actually there, and is pulled into a messy kiss. The few girls who are there cheer as if there is no tomorrow.

Alfred sits next to his own boyfriend, behind all of the other(very few) students on the bus. No one can see them. Keeping his eyes on the girls for a moment, he turns to Arthur and pushes him down onto his back and kisses him.

Arthur moans and laughs into the kiss, pulling away to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck, saying back with a cheeky smile,

"Well good morning to you, too."

Alfred chuckles, pulling Arthur up and into his lap for the bus ride. It is relatively calm, though the girls in front of them kept on asking for Matt and Gilbert to kiss more, and, heard above the other girls was Elizabeta's voice saying,

"Use some tongue!"

Alfred and Arthur watched cautiously to see if Gilbert, let alone Matthieu, would comply. And, not shockingly, he did, earning applause from their audience. Alfred looked at Arthur, pulling him down to kiss him like Gil was doing to his brother.

When he pulled away to breathe, Arthur looked at him and cocked his head to the side, a curious smile on his face. He sighed. asking,

"Are you okay? You seem really friendly today... And on a _bus_ of all places! You hate busses, don't you?"

Alfred shrugged, saying casually,

"I'm just trying to be happy today. I have a lot to look forward to!"

Arthur tilted his head a little more, then a smile blessed his features and he let it go. He didn't really care, he liked it when Alfred was happy, it kept him in a good mood.

The bus finally reached the school and the(few) students got off the bus and went to their first periods, though there was literally no need to; they just did. Alfred and Arthur were some of the only students actually there; Kiku and Heracles. The four boys all talked about summer and such, Kiku saying he would be leaving for Japan tomorrow and Heracles was going to Greece to visit his family.

Alfred told them how he and Arthur were going to stay in America, Arthur not wanting to go back to England until, in his own words, 'I'm eighteen and will be able to purchase a drink there legally.'

The teacher came in not to long after, a bright smile on his usually dark face and, when he entered the room and looked at his four students, his face suddenly became grim at the sight of Alfred Jones waving at him like a spastic child... Which he was...

So, that was how it was. Almost every class Alfred and Arthur went to, they were some of, if not the, only ones there. Alfred had been the only one in his Geometry class and therefore was subjected to the worst torture known to students; Extra, unnecessary education!

When the bell, almost reluctantly, rang, Alfred literally ran out of the class room and to his next class, not being able to wait for lunch! But, this class too had only two other students...

With his hand placed up against his chin, leaning into it and almost falling asleep from not even being able to talk to the other two sorry souls of students, he let his mind wander. Before his eyelids he saw images of warm summer beaches, of his old home in D.C. and how he and Matt would walk by the White House over the summer in hopes of seeing Mr. President. He remembered the time that this strike group had been there and chanting for his help in a genocide somewhere. He remembered that he and Matt joined them; two random kids who actually understood.

He smiled, chuckling at the memory. He loved to do things around Mr. President's home. He just liked being there in general. He told his mother and Matt that he wanted to work for the president when he was older. Never to be the actual president but to be his right hand man! He would be like an advisor!

Alfred continued to let his mind wander. His thoughts led him to times he had, nearly single-handedly, won football games, soccer matches, baseball tournaments. He loved to play sports and sports loved him back!

Thinking of love, Alfred saw images of Arthur pass before his eyes. Him smiling, that pouty but cute face he makes when he's mad, that perfect shade of red his face would blush to when he was embarrassed, how his face would lighten up as he laughed, when a guilt ridden expression would sometimes take him when he said something perverted that Alfred wasn't meant to hear- Alfred never had enough of him, he never _would_ have enough of him! He... He loved him.

Yes, Alfred loved him. And, ever since that day Arthur had admit it first, Alfred has never had the guts to say it back! The first time, Arthur fell asleep right after saying it, the time after, Francis was there and it would have been fucking awkward to say that with him there! Arthur didn't say it a lot, probably four or five times in all... And, each time, Alfred never said it back...

Well, today would be different! There would be no one to listen to him, he would be alone with Arthur, he wouldn't have any distractions, nothing! Today, today he is going to tell Arthur how he loves him too!

Though... If only the damn bell would ring already... Then he could run to lunch and tell him! But, that is, if only the bell would hurry up and ring...

It felt like ages before it finally did. Just before the teacher would've probably handed out those dreaded, impossible to solve crossword puzzles! Thank God! Alfred jumped out of his seat and pulled up his little 'bag' and sprinted out of the class, heading for the flight of stairs leading down a floor to the cafe.

However, what he didn't expect was to run right into the head of security and have to be delayed for knocking him over. Almost as if it were some old cheesy movie, Alfred was pulled _by his ear_ into the principal's office to explain and, to the security man's hope, get in trouble.

The principal, an older man with long blond hair and the Co-principal who was Feliciano's and Lovino's grandfather, just looked at the man and the poor boy he held by the ear. The head of security pushed Alfred in front of him and said to the principals,

"This little delinquent ran me over in the hall, running, too!"

Co-principal Vargas looked at Alfred and smiled, saying almost as if he were without a care,

"So? It's the last few days of school! He must be excited!"

Principal G. nodded, adding sternly,

"This boy is exonerate... Since there is only five days left of school and he even bothered to come to these unnecessary days, he is exempt."

Alfred smiled and, giving the guard-man a nasty look for stalling him so much later that the bell had rung already, he hurried out of the office and downstairs; _Walking_ of course! Alfred was pissed that he was delayed so much! He has important things to get to! He has to see his boyfriend and tell him just how much he loves him!

Alfred burst through the lunchroom doors and ran to his and Arthur's table. Though, when he got there, no one else was there. Alfred looked around the cafe to see if Arthur had sat with someone while he waited for Alfred. He was no where to be seen. Alfred took a seat and rested his hand on his cheek, thinking to himself,

_Iggy doesn't have that many friends other than me... Now that I think about it, Kiku is the only other one I think he has here in America... Maybe he went to find him? Kiku has this lunch period, so I'll go find them!_

Alfred jumped up and began walking around the cafe and looking at the(few) students to recognize his friend and lover's face. Alfred found Kiku sitting alone but ran up to him anyway. Skidding to a halt in front of his Japanese friend, Alfred beamed, asking,

"Yo, Kiku! Have you seen Iggy?"

Kiku smiled softly, shaking his head,

"Not directly. I saw him go outside with a few guys three minutes ago, though. I thought he was going to meet up with you?"

Alfred arches an eyebrow, shaking his head back at the Japanese. He looks to the doors that led out to the courtyard and the back of the school. With one last look to Kiku and a farewell, he jogged outside to _finally_ find Arthur.

Still nothing. Alfred pouted and walked around for a bit, hoping to see a sign of the Briton. And a sign didn't come for some time. Alfred was sure that half of lunch would probably have ended by now... _Damn it, Iggy. Where'd you go?_

Alfred, hands in pockets, kicked the side of the school, grumbling about Arthur possibly going home early... And without him? How inconsiderate!... Though, Alfred knew Arthur would never do that. Arthur was a good enough student to not skip school, even if he didn't have to stay there. He was also a good enough person to not leave Alfred without telling him. _Damn it... Where are you?_

Alfred sighed, preparing to go back inside the school when he heard a few people laughing. The voices sounded vaguely familiar but not enough to identify. Alfred followed the voices, hoping they might be able to lead him to someone who might be able to help him find his beloved Briton.

It was Arthur who he was looking for, it was Arthur who he found. After finding those voices, he saw Arthur leaning up against the back wall of the school with three larger, more muscular men in front of him. Alfred was nervous for a moment but he calmed down when Arthur just looked annoyed more so than afraid.

Alfred went over to him and was about to hug him but he knew that Arthur would have probably swooned from embarrassment if he did that. So, instead, Alfred went up and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, saying to him,

"Found you!"

Arthur looked to him and beamed, taking a step towards him. Alfred looked at Arthur as the Brit glared at the three men. He followed his gaze and gasped. Maybe he _should_ have been more afraid; These were the guys from the Cipher.

Alfred stepped in between Arthur and the Cipher members. They laughed, Arthur saying,

"Finally you are here. They wouldn't let me leave until 'Ally came'."

Alfred glared at the Cipher, almost willing them to just let them go. The second he made contact with their eyes', he knew why they found Arthur. It was high time to get them out of there! But, before he could, another member came up in front of their path away. Alfred took Arthur's hand and began to go the other way. Though, a fifth gang member appeared, cornering them against the wall.

Alfred, keeping Arthur behind him, put his hand on the wall, pressing the Briton against it. Arthur and Alfred glared at their captors. The 'leader' stepped up to Alfred, smirking as he said,

"Let it go, you don't have to pretend to like him anymore."

Alfred bared his teeth at him, nearly snarling. The man chuckled, looking dead on at Arthur as he said,

"You don't have to lie to him anymore."

Arthur arched an eyebrow, looking at Alfred,

"What does he mean by 'lie'?"

Alfred shook his head, continuing to growl at the Cipher. The man shrugged, answering Arthur,

"Oh, so you didn't figure it out by now? We heard you were so smart, too. Well, I guess it means you just overlooked the obvious or that Ally was a better actor than we gave him credit for."

Arthur ducks out from under Alfred's arm, looking at him,

"Alfred, what is he talking about?"

Alfred looked to him for moment, praying that he was dreaming. But, despite these prayers, the Cipher's spokesman continued,

"Wow, you really _didn't_ know. Well, Ally here has been lying to you, Artie. Since the beginning."

He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, the Briton didn't take his eyes from Alfred, trying to look for something in his blue, sky blue eyes. The voice continued,

"From day one, Ally had an assignment, an assignment to become your best friend. Why, you might ask? Well, to be one of _us_."

Arthur's eyes never left Alfred's, what was he looking for?

"And, after he became your very bestest friend, he had to break your dear little heart. He could do anything he pleased; Spread a nasty rumour, ignore you randomly for the rest of your life, expose a secret-"

He chuckled, relinquishing his hold on Arthur and taking a step towards Alfred, pushing him closer to Arthur,

"Wait, he already did that. Remember, Artie? Remember how he so callously reveled your true sexuality to us? Remember how he so easily broke your trust? So fast after you told him?"

Arthur looked up into Alfred eyes, squinting his own slightly. Alfred looked into Arthur's, hoping to find what he was looking for in his in those green eyes of his, those darkening forest green eyes into his mind, his _heart._

The speaker shrugged,

"Well, Artie, that's how he is. He is cruel, he is inconsiderate, he didn't even give a second thought when we told him he had to break you-"

Alfred broke his gaze with Arthur to bark at him,

"I hesitated! I knew it was wrong-"

"But you accepted!"

Arthur looked between both of them, feeling his throat tighten as he said to Alfred,

"You... But you just admit you _did..._"

The Cipher-man went to Arthur, saying into his ear as the Briton's eyes bore into the ground,

"Don't you see? He lied all along. He never felt anything for you, it was all to make the bond stronger, the make your fall even more great, to hurt you more, to-"

Alfred took a threatening stance, growling,

"Stop it!"

He didn't comply,

"Didn't you find it weird how he went to _you_ in the beginning? How he neglected his other friends? His own brother? Just for you? Do you think that he really would have done that if he was not given the initiative? Would someone like _Alfred F. Jones_ look in someone like _your_ direction without some ulterior motive?"

Arthur felt his chest tighten as he took this all in. Deep down, this had occurred to him in the beginning. But, with Arthur liking the blue eyed American since he saw him his first day in his new school, he let slide all of his other notions and gut feelings. He let his emotions take control of him.

The more he thought about it, the more he could see all of these faults, all of the times he had slight doubts, they seem to hit him now for ignoring them then. Arthur shook his head, breath shallow.

Alfred tried to see his eyes, tried to get him to look up. He frowned, saying,

"Arthur?"

A sob broke from his chest, Alfred could see tears falling to the ground. Almost like a movie, it fell in what Alfred saw as slow motion, hitting the ground and making a distinctive splatter. Arthur slowly shook his head, saying quietly as though that was the most his voice could muster up,

"I should have known... I should have known, damn it..."

Alfred took a step towards him, wanting to comfort him, but Arthur jumped back, nearly yelling,

"I loved you!"

This earned a small gasp from the Cipher members. Alfred froze at Arthur's next words,

"You never even said that back to me! I should have known simply from that that you didn't feel the same way... I should have known..."

Tears poured from his eyes as his trembled, holding himself, repeating the words,

"I should have known," and, "I loved you."

Alfred felt his own heart clenching at this. He had feared this for so long and he thought that they had forgotten about him and Arthur. He never would have thought that they would really have eld out for this long! Why?

Alfred frowned, stepping towards Arthur. The blond Briton didn't move, he just stood there, hunched over and holding his forearms, crying violently. Alfred took his face in his hands and pulled up, bringing Arthur's lips to his own.

However, the kiss was short lived when the Englishman thrust his hands against the American's chest, forcing him away from him. Arthur looked at him, the look penetrating his heart, his soul, his whole being. The look itself was so weak, fearful, dejected, pained, hurt, and lost that Alfred could almost, no, he _could_ feel his suffering; He felt the same. Arthur's face contorted with agony as he bit his lower lip, saying,

"I loved you so much... But now..."

Alfred felt tears welling up in his own eyes at Arthur's next words,

"I hate you... I was so blind..."

Alfred felt a whimper reverberate up his throat. Arthur smirked at him as if he were an opponent, tears never ceasing to run down his red cheeks

"No more need to _act_ around me, Alfred."

He shook his head, reaching for Arthur as if begging him to stay. Arthur swatted his hand away, turning to his side and growling,

"Don't you dare touch me..."

Alfred advanced slightly, wanting to tell Arthur that this was all a mistake, but it only came out as whimpers and sobs, sorrowful sounds the only noise heard. Arthur didn't hesitate when he said,

"Forget me... Just forget me... I don't love you anymore..."

Then, breaking down finally, a loud, torn moan coming from him, he ran, the Cipher member letting him pass. Alfred screamed,

"_**ARTHUR!"**_

The took a sprint and started for his dear Briton only to be block by the same member of the Cipher who let Arthur go before. He glared at him, trying to squirm his way around him and take chase for his love.

The leader chuckled, clapping his hands, a large, cat-like grin on his face,

"Well done, Ally-boy. You did it. You broke the limey. Congrats."

Alfred froze, feeling a new, stronger feeling pooling in his guts. He looked at his feet, thinking one thing now. And, in his pained haze, turned on the Cipher leader, balling his fists, crying aloud,

"**You fucking son of a bitch!"**

He swung at him. Just before his knuckles made contact to his jaw, his arms were pulled back by two of the other members. He was suddenly thrust up against the wall, his elbows and back getting the hardest hit of the bricks. He groaned at the pain, looking up with a glare Satan would be scared of at the leader who 'tsk'd at him, shaking his head,

"Not a good move, Ally. Striking a fight with _us?_ And one on five? I _do_ think you might have lost it a bit. Maybe part of your sense went with that fag?"

Alfred kicked him successfully, yelling,

"Don't you _**ever**_call him that!"

He chuckled, holding his knee,

"You have spunk, Ally. But, why? It's not like..."

He chuckled, smirking,

"You loved him too."

Alfred bared his teeth, saying through them,

"More than anything, I did."

He laughed again, saying,

"Oh, my poor naive Ally. You must have gotten _too_ close to him to have picked up on his faggot-try. Maybe you need to be brought back to the _real_ world."

He smirked at him, snapping his fingers. The other two members came up to his sides, waiting for his signal. He leaned down to Alfred, saying to his ear,

"By the way he acted and what he said, I wouldn't be that surprised nor disappointed if... Heh-heh..."

He stood erect again, saying to Alfred's horror,

"He killed himself."

Alfred felt his heart stop. Because of Arthur's own history and fear and love for him, for it to all have come crashing down onto him at the worst level, Alfred knew that Arthur probably _did_ think that already.

The leader smiled evilly, saying to his 'henchmen',

"Bring him back to the real world now."

And then he began to walk away so slowly. He left, his men remained there to add to Alfred's pain. He hurt mentally and emotionally, now he was going to physically feel the hells that his mind and heart were experiencing.  
_-_  
Keep running! Keep running! Bloody hell, I can't stop! No!

Arthur ran from the school, from the person he used to love… No… the person he still loved. Everything that they had been through… It was all a lie? Why was he so gullible? How could he have fallen for such a stupid lie? He should have known!

Arthur looked at his surroundings, finally seeing where his aching legs brought him; The park, of course…  
Arthur swiveled, feeling nauseous from running so much. He took weary steps down the walkway towards the bench. But his legs decided to take him to a tree closer.

He slumped down against it, gripping his heart as though he couldn't breathe. Might as well, running for so long and feeling his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Those pieces kept going to farther places, places Arthur did not have the strength, endurance, stamina, or just the desire to anymore.

Arthur looked up through the green tree leaves at the empryean sky… It was the same colour as Alfred's eyes… His tears began to fall again so he diverted his direction to the stone path. He and Alfred came here on a few dates. It was so fun. They would hold hands until someone came by or, when someone did, Alfred would pulling them aside into a bush or behind a tree and hide, usually followed by a sweet kiss to his lips…

Arthur sobbed silently, not wanting to remember. Though, despite his wishes and whims, the memories came; The first time he saw Alfred on the bus, thinking he was cute, when he and Alfred first talked in the shower house, when he first went over his house… The first time he slept over… He had started to like him more, he even admitted his sexuality… After that he was beat up, but Alfred had brought him back to the nurse and saved him… He kissed him… It felt so right, but it was so fast at that time… Arthur was amazed but he wanted that to keep happening.

After that, they began to go out… It was such a peaceful time in his life… Such a good time… Eventually, he and Alfred had had sex… to Arthur, this was the final stepping stone to how he really felt… God, he loved him!

But, it was all an act… Alfred had pretended on everything… He was so dedicated to becoming part of that bloody Cipher that he went as far as to lose his virginity with a man…

Maybe that's also why he never said 'I love you' back? Because, someone like him wouldn't use that term without meaning it too… Most Americans would without second thought, but he never would… That had to be the reason…

Arthur embraced his knees, sobbing violently into them, crying whatever was left of his heart out. He wished he would have realized sooner so he didn't have to feel this now. He wished that he had at least realized before he had fallen in love with him!

Arthur looked up to the sky, ignoring the forever blue and saying softly in a broken voice,

"I don't know what to do…"

He shook his head, the tears not ceasing. He then did something he hadn't done since he was a little boy; He prayed,

"God… Please… I don't know what to do. I love him, I know it is a sin to you, but I love him… What do I do?"

But, like always, he never got a response, a sign, nothing. He frowned, looking at his feet, saying to himself,

"I don't know what to do…"

**And thus chapter 10! Ha! This is a sad chapter in my opinion, but it's up to the readers. Well, this was the chapter where "Everything goes wrong", which was how I described it ^-^. But, more so, this is a meaningful chapter and it is not the last sad, darker chapter! Next one or two maybe even three will be sad/dark too! But, what do you think Arthur is going to do? Leave a response to that! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
PS: Today, as I typed this in school, is the National Day of Silence. Or, in other words, a Gay Pride holiday. You do not talk all day! April 15th every year! So, to have this finished on this day actually means a lot to me ^-^**


	11. Here Without You

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Here Without You**_

**Setting(s): **School, Park, Ivan's House, Arthur's House

"I think he's had enough. Heh... Yeah, he's had enough."

A member in the Cipher said to the others with him. They all laughed at the bloody figure slumped against the back wall of their school. Looking amongst each other, feeling no remorse for hurting him the way that they did in less than an hour or so, they smirked and left. Left his bleeding, sore body there.

With every step they take away from him, they don't notice or just don't care that they are leaving crimson foot prints in their wake. They probably don't realize that the farther away from their victim they get, the smell of his scarlet blood is just a faint scent on the wind. They don't acknowledge that as his form merely becomes a red speck in the distance, his mournful crying is just carried along with the rest of their busy world's sounds.

They don't notice or care that their hurting of his body is nothing compared to the hurt that his heart experiences, that, no matter what they do to him physically, the fear that his loved one might never be seen again is what hurts him more.

As they walk away, this never crosses their minds.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Alfred didn't want to get up. He didn't want to do anything but cry whatever was left of his heart out. It didn't matter that he had the shit beaten out of him, it didn't matter at all... He deserved it, the way that he made Arthur, his love, hate him... It didn't matter to him at all...

He wished he could just bleed out now and die... They had punched him, kicked him, shoved him against the wall, he blacked out twice... But, he remembered at one point he he fought back... It was useless though since it was four on one.

He put up a good fight even though he felt like his arms were going to become numb any second. Even though his attempts were futile, it was well played... Though, that's when they decided he needed to be taught a harsher lesson... They pulled out pocket knives and started to cut him up, slash at his skin, staining his clothing, the ground around him, and the wall behind him, sanguinary with colour. Let alone the bloody trail that followed them when they left.

Alfred wanted death almost as much as he wanted Arthur to forgive him... Not as much as he wanted Arthur to forgive him... Not as much...

Alfred only knew he was crying because his chest would heave in sobs... Or maybe that was his heart breaking for Arthur... Maybe it was trying to control the blood loss... It probably was because he was kicked there many times...

Alfred's eyes traveled up to look at the greenery around him... The tree leaves reminded him of Arthur's eyes... His ever beautiful eyes... The eyes that would never look at him again... The eyes that will hate him forevermore... The eyes that might not even be around for much longer.

Alfred felt his chest heave. He tried to force himself up, remembering what the speaker of the Cipher said. Arthur might... Arthur might commit suicide! Alfred tried to enduce some sort of feeling into his arms that no longer had feeling. Well, it _was_ there, but it was only pain.

Alfred instead turned his focus onto his legs. The ones whose knee caps were bloody and staining his pants red. They would not move. Nothing was broken, but they all refused to cooperate.

Alfred tried to find his voice, to try and talk himself into finding the strength. He was great at giving speeches, he even could motivate himself. But, now, his voice had disappeared. His throat was too hoarse from crying and screaming at his attackers.

Alfred cried. There was nothing he could do...

Some hero he was! If he couldn't save himself, how would he be able to save his damsel in distress? How would he be able to make the villains pay for what they did to them? How would he be able to make things right again?

Alfred was scared now. What if he wouldn't be able to make things right? He knew he was over exaggerating, he knew he would probably be fine in a few days, back to his normal self, but... What if Arthur _did _try to kill himself? What if he _did_ kill himself? What would Alfred do without him? Would _he_ be able to live?

Alfred was terrified. What would he do without Arthur? And, if he somehow found the will to live, how would he be able to cope knowing that he is the reason someone died, that someone _killed them self_ because of him_._

Alfred wanted to scream! He didn't want to wait for the worst to happen! He was a Hero!... He _was_ a Hero... He knew it! He has the strength! It's just hard to find right now! It's just covered by pain! He _has _to find his strength! He has to...

_It just hurts so much... I hurt so much... _

He suddenly feels... _Tired..._ Like he's going to pass out again... He uses his will, whatever is left, to stay awake. If he goes unconscious again, he might not be able to save Arthur! But... He also knows that simply being tired might not be the reason he is going to pass out... He knows he is in excruciating pain, that his whole body feels weak and some parts even numb...

_Maybe I am going to die?_

Alfred for some reason feels... Happy...

Maybe... Just maybe... If Arthur will kill himself... Maybe... they can meet each other in heaven? Maybe... they can forgive each other there? Maybe... then they will truly be together forever... Maybe... Just maybe...

Alfred still resists giving in. No matter how blesséd that thought is, Alfred would never wish for Arthur to kill himself... Not even if it were to be with him... He read _Romeo and Juliet _in freshman year, he knew that the two killed themselves to be together... But... Alfred doesn't want to have Arthur kill himself... Not even for him... Though, it would never be for him... It would be to save himself from more pain... Pain he doesn't deserve...

Alfred feels warm tears and blood slide down his cheeks. Maybe he should never have met him... Maybe he should never have thought about joining the Cipher... Maybe he should never have fallen in love with him... No... He will never regret loving him, never... He could only wish that he had told him first... So he could have at least let Arthur know that he was loved... That someone loved him...

Alfred found some strength and was able to tilt his head upward slightly, looking at the tree leaves, thinking to himself,

_I love you..._

It had been another hour and Alfred never even noticed... Maybe he blacked out again? No, he remembers it all clearly... Maybe he was just losing time... Maybe he was-

"Aiyaa! Alfred! What happened, aru?"

Alfred tried to turn his head towards that familiar voice. Though he hurt too much, so he didn't move at all. He heard feet running towards him, skidding to a halt and touching his head, his shoulders, all the part that showed the most blood.

Alfred looked him in his brown eyes, actually feeling thankful that someone had found him. Yao's effeminate face was worried, protective, furious, and caring all at once. He looked at Alfred and shook his head, saying,

"Who did this, aru?"

Alfred shook his head slightly, trying to tell him to just help him. Yao probably got this and nodding to him, pulling out his cell phone, telling him,

"Hold on one moment, aru! I'm going to call Ivan to help us, aru!"

Alfred watched him as he hurriedly spoke to his Russian boyfriend, yelling at him to hurry and get back to the school _now!_ Alfred felt some feeling come to his face as he smiled up at his Chinese friend.

Yao flipped his phone closed and said to Alfred, pushing matted hair out of his eyes,

"I called Ivan, he will be here fast, aru! We are going to take you to his house and patch you up, aru. But, Alfred, please try to tell me why this happened, aru!"

Alfred smiled at him, willing for his voice to work, but it didn't. Though, it was getting better. He could at least make little noises other than sobs now. He could moan in pain or acknowledgment, he could purr at correct answers, he could groan at a wrong answer.

Yao tried to help the American to his feet, telling him that they would help him get back to normal soon. Ivan was there not too long after Yao had managed to get Alfred to the front of the school.

Ivan picked up Alfred bridal style and they ran him to his house. Ivan was overly friendly, not seeming to be shocked at all. Yao kept on trying to call someone, saying something that Alfred didn't catch.

If only he could call Arthur... If only he would be able to get though to him... To give the phone to Alfred and let him say he was sorry...

The odds of that happening were slim to nothing...

"_I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind,"_

The song was sung to himself. Why did this song hurt him so much? Oh, right... He had sung it for him once before... A _love_ song... But right now it fit so much...

Arthur never left his tree, never bothered to move. He found himself repeating this song for the past three or four hours... He gave up on God, he was given no help from him... He never had help from Him...

He had prayed to God to save his mother but she died a day afterward... He prayed back home for his father to stop beating him... It never stopped... It only got worse, especially because his father was a drunkard... He hurt him more when he came home drunk... He prayed for his brothers to stop picking on him because he was smaller and for his sexual preference... They made fun of him all the time... He always prayed and was punished worse for it...

That's why he was losing faith in God... But, now was his final straw... God _hated _him... God probably was trying to toy with him... Trying to test his resilience... Test how much he could take...

Arthur thought Alfred was the best thing that ever happened to him, he _was_ the best thing to ever happen to him... God made it all a lie... His feelings towards him was a lie...

"_I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time."_

Arthur wanted to just get up and walk away... To go home, find his money, and go back to England...

But what would he have to go back to? He would probably be beaten even more... The real reason he left was... Well... He remembered the day that made him decided to leave,

_Arthur lay on his stomach on his bed, talking to his boyfriend, Francis. He was currently in London, his own father being on a meeting and bringing Francis with him. Arthur didn't get to see Francis much, he lived in another _country _for that matter._

_Arthur smiled, giggled too. Francis was a pervert, yes, but... When he talks to Arthur, he is sweet and, despite his constant innuendos, he could always make Arthur happy! Francis was so good to him!_

_And... Arthur was in a good mood anyways... Francis had been in England for not even a week and... When his father had been out at his second meeting and Francis had met up with Arthur again, they had been a wonderful date and... It led to them having sex with each other for the first time._

_Arthur had had sex with a girl before, but... It felt more _natural, _almost better with Francis... The way they held each other, feeling Francis inside of _him_... It was the best feeling Arthur ever experienced! _

_Francis kept on saying things to Arthur like how they should meet up again tonight and have a second 'date'. Arthur chuckled at him, saying back seductively,_

"_Maybe we shouldn't just stick to one room."_

"_Hon, hon, hon~ Angleterre, you are so _kinky! _But, I might just take you up on that! Hon, hon, hon!"_

_Arthur smiled widely, laughing softly. He then heard his door slam open. Saying quickly to Francis,_

"_I have to go, I'll try to talk to you again soon!"_

"_S'il vous plaît être sûr, en Angleterre."_

_(*Please be safe, England)_

_Arthur closed his phone and stuck it under his pillow, looking at his father who looked at his door, muttering about it better not being broken. He turned to his son, glaring at him. Arthur gave him an innocent, slightly anxious expression, waiting for him to speak first. He knew he must never address him without being addressed first. _

_His father took a step forward and slapped him across his face, Arthur falling off of his bed to the floor. His father loomed over him, growling,_

"_What was this I heard about you kissing a _**guy**, _Arthur?"_

_He looked up to his father, fear written on his face,_

"_I don't know what you are talking about, Sir!"_

_He was grabbed by his collar and shoved against his wall, his father yelling at him,_

"_Stop being so bloody bent, you fucking git!"_

_(Bent=British slang for dishonest/corrupt)_

_Arthur squinted his eyes closed, preparing himself for the eminent blow he was going to get from his father. He fell to the floor, holding in his tears, he would only be beat more if he cried._

_His father kicked him in the ribs, Arthur curled in on himself into a fetal position, trying his hardest to hold his tears back as his father yelled at him, calling him horrible names. He heard ringing in his ears, accompanied by his father's last insults coming to an end,_

"_I will not have a botter for a son! Only birds can like men! Are you some kind of bovver boy? You always get in trouble!"_

_(Botter- British slang= Derogatory or insulting word for homosexual)_

_(Bovver boy- British slang= Youth who purposely gets in trouble)_

_Arthur's father kicked him one last time for 'good measure'. Then, straightening up, he grabbed Arthur's doorknob, hammering it closed, leaving his son in his room alone._

_Arthur looked at the door, making sure _he_ was gone. And, when he was positive, he sat up, holding himself, crying. He was in so much pain! His heart was beating so fast! His ribs hurt and he feared they might have been broken._

_Arthur crawled over to his bed, to his nightstand in particular. He pulled out his stash of money that he saved up from all of his odd jobs and the two jobs that he worked in now. His father is a businessman, he is the English version of what Francis' father does(That's how the two of them know each other). But he never helps Arthur so Arthur takes care of himself._

_Arthur has to do everything for himself in this house. His brothers don't live with them anymore, they all went to college and moved away. They visit every weekend though... Scott, Dafydd , and Conner all knew about Arthur's sexuality... He was picked on, poked fun at, and taunted by them because of it... But, they never told their father..._

_Arthur cried as he counted up his money, praying he had enough. _

_Arthur wouldn't miss this place... Not at all... His father doesn't love him... He only loved his older brothers and his _**new** son... _He has been having an affair with this lady. It started not too long after Arthur's mother died in an accident... And, before he knew it, she was pregnant... Now their baby, Peter Kirkland, is six... It's only a reminder to Arthur of how many years he has been getting beat up by his father._

_Arthur smiled in bliss, he had enough money to buy a plane ticket. He looks out his window, looking at the night scape of London. He sighs, turning back to his pillow and pulls out his phone. He hesitates before he calls Francis. _

_The Frenchman picks up after the first ring,_

"_Angleterre? Are you alright?"_

_Arthur smiles, tears still falling down his cheeks as he says,_

"_I hurt, but... I actually am calling to say that... Well... I can't see you anymore..."_

_He is silent for a moment before he says,_

"_Que voulez-vous dire? Qu'est-il arrivé?*"_

_(*What do you mean? What happened?)_

_Arthur smiles, wiping tears from his eyes,_

"_Oh, nothing... I don't want you to bother over something like this, bien*?"_

_(*Alright?)_

_Francis is quiet again before he says,_

"_Are you sure, Angleterre? Is there anything I can do to help you?"_

_Arthur takes in some air as if he couldn't breathe, saying softly,_

"_No, there's nothing you should have to do... So, goodbye, Francis... Please remain well..."_

_Francis sighs, saying back to him,_

"Vous aussi, vous, Arthur...*"

_(*You too, Arthur)_

_Then they hung up. Arthur cried, looking out his window, thinking to himself,_

'_I hope that America will have something better in store for me... I hope I won't hurt like this there...'_

Arthur was brought back to the present when a leaf fell on his head. He frowned, sighing. He shook his head, saying,

"I have nowhere to go... If I go back to England, my father will beat me. I can't go to France because I would still have a connection to Alfred... I can't go anywhere..."

Looking at his hands that were holding his knees, he says,

"God must hate me so much..."

Standing up, decided, he says,

"Well... Maybe I should go make a personal complaint..."

He walks down the stone pathway, hands in pockets as it starts to rain a bit. He looks up to the sky, saying to God,

"Is this what you wanted all along? Fine... I'll be there soon enough..."

Yao and Ivan carried Alfred into the Russian's house. They set him down on his couch, Ivan going to the bathroom to soak a wash cloth and get some supplies.

Alfred had found his voice sometime during their trip there. It was still quiet, but he could talk now. Yao had only asked him where he hurts a few minutes ago and Alfred finally answered him.

Yao kneeled in front of him on the couch, trying to take off his shirt to examine his wounds better. Alfred tries to make it easier for him by adjusting himself. Ivan comes back in with_ a lot _of supplies and soaking wet wash cloths.

He hands a few of the cloths to Yao, who sponges up the blood on Alfred's chest. He sighs happily when the blood is gone, saying to Alfred,

"Xiètiānxièdì...* It isn't that bad when you can see it, aru. They were long cuts but not deep."

(*Thank the heavens)

Alfred nods, forcing a smile on his face. Yao tells Ivan to continue cleaning him while he presses lightly on Alfred's purple arms and the bruised parts of his chest. Ivan smiles as he does his job, it starts to unnerve Alfred at how happy he looks. Yao looks up to Alfred from the floor,

"Can you tell me what happened, aru?"

Alfred frowns, looking at the ceiling as he says back,

"First, tell me if I'm going to be okay..."

Yao's mouth forms a small 'o' and then he smiles, patting Alfred's head,

"Dāngrán! Oh, I mean, of course, aru! It's not that bad once your all cleaned up. Besides, you've probably taken worse in your football games, aru. Right, Ivan?"

Ivan smiles at the little Chinese man, saying,

"Da. Alfred and I are both on the team and I've seen other players hurt worse than this and come back around only a few days later."

Alfred shrugged, also doing this to test if his shoulders would even move, which they did. Ivan and Alfred wouldn't necessarily be considered friends, but more so as rivals. They always compete against each other in school and always try to outdo the other. But, when one of them gets hurt, they always help each other.

The Russian's violet eyes look into Alfred's own blue eyes, saying to him,

"You'll tell me who did this, da?"

Alfred gulped. Ivan was scary when he was angry... He always was happy looking and, even though he still looks happy, he is scary... The American looked around, saying,

"Uhm... Well... I know you have heard of them... The... Cipher..."

Yao gasped,

"Xiǎorénwù*? !"

(*The Cipher?)

Ivan shrugged, that grin still on his face. Yao patted Alfred on the head, making him look at him as he spoke,

"What happened? Why did the Cipher attack you, aru?"

Ivan cocked his head to the side, eyes closed... The creepy smile on his face... Alfred frowned, looking down at the floor, saying,

"I've never told anyone this... But, now I don't care... In the beginning of the year, the Cipher recruited me..."

Yao's eyes widened as Alfred continued,

"They wanted me to join them... And, I said I would..."

Yao shakes his head, saying,

"Why would you do that, aru? They are a horrible gang; They are racist and they are sexist and homophobes and... Aiyaa... Why would you do that, aru?"

Alfred looks at his Chinese friend, frowning as he says,

"I don't know anymore... At the time, I thought they were cool... But, now... Now I regret everything..."

Ivan, tossing aside the red cloth, said to Alfred,

"They asked me to join them last year. I said no. They wanted me to do something really bad. They wanted me to kill someone. They like it when people die."

Ivan, still ever-creepy smile on face, asked Alfred, eyes appearing as serious,

"What did they have you do? It's the end of the year, so, whatever you would have had to do would be due now, da?"

Alfred frowns, looking at the Russian with sad eyes,

"They wanted me to '_break_' someone... They wanted me to emotionally hurt Arthu-..."

Alfred felt his body freeze. It just now came back to him. Arthur... He could be trying to... To do that now... NO!

Alfred jumped up suddenly, only to fall over because his legs were not ready to move. Yao and Ivan helped him back on the couch, giving him concerned looks. Alfred struggled in their grasps, trying to get back up. Ivan pushed him down on the couch, telling him to stay as if he were a dog.

Alfred looked into their eyes, trying to get them to let go of him. Then he remembered he had his voice back. Alfred looked at Yao, saying in a breathy voice,

"Arthur... Where's Arthur? I need to find him! I need to tell him I'm sorry!"

Yao turned to Ivan almost as if he was concerned over Alfred's mental state. Alfred repeated,

"Where's Arthur? I need to help him!"

Yao cocked his head to the side,

"Why, aru? What happened to Arthur?"

Alfred shook his head quickly, saying,

"I had to hurt him! I never told him and I forgot about the Cipher's assignment. And, now that he knows, he must hate me but... He might,"

He felt sobs raking through his chest as he tried to get this out fast,

"He might kill himself! I have to save him!"

Yao and Ivan both looked shocked for a moment. They let go of Alfred, though they held his waist and shoulder to help him stay up. Alfred walked in a hasty pace to the front door, saying to Yao and Ivan,

"I need to stop him! I need to tell him it wasn't a lie, that I-"

He shook his head, tears falling down his face,

"That I love him!"

The Chinese man looked to his boyfriend and nodded, letting go of him and letting Ivan hold him. Yao said to Alfred quickly,

"You go find Arthur, aru. We're your friends, so we will try to help you. So, hurry! You might not have much time, aru!"

Alfred smiled at him, then looked to Ivan. With a nod, they ran out of his house as fast as they could(Or, rather, how fast Alfred could manage) to find Arthur.

Alfred ran, breathing so hard, praying to God,

_Please let me find him! Please let me get to him in time! Please!_

Arthur sat on his bed. He got home only a few minutes ago... It felt like such a long walk... As he walked home, watching car goes by, he contemplated whether or not to just step in front of one of those speeding cars, let them kill him.

But, he couldn't find the courage to do that... And, he didn't want to have someone pay for his own desires... He didn't want some lawsuit to be filed for a car hitting him... It would cause trouble for that person... Unnecessary trouble for that innocent person...

Besides, there was always a chance he could survive a car crash... A lot of people survived them... But, his mother didn't... She wasn't one of those people... Arthur thought that maybe he could have someone do it for him; assisted suicide... But, who would be be able to ask? Who would even accept to do something like that?

Arthur knew that he had to do it himself...

And, as he walked home, he thought of the ways he could do it... He could find some rope or wire and hang himself... But, he didn't want to do it like that... Maybe he was picky? He didn't want to be cliche...

He appraised the idea of drowning himself... It wouldn't be that hard... Just fill up his tub or sink and stick his head in... Just not pull it back out... But he might not be strong enough for that... He might not be able to keep himself under the water... He'd probably pull up for some air...

Arthur sighed, looking at his ceiling...

_Maybe hanging myself isn't such a bad idea? No... I'm not going to do that... No..._

He thought about it more...

Looking to his pillows, he thought, maybe, instead of drowning, he could smother himself... A lack of oxygen... Suffocate... Asphyxiation... That was a good idea... It would be good... But, then... Maybe it wouldn't be...

He doesn't want to say that he is flashy, but he'd want people to know how he died... Maybe it was a morbid thought, yes, but... He wanted people to know... He wanted to have a meaning behind this...

Then... Looking at his hands, he smiled, remembering one of the ways that people killed themselves... He knew about it very well... He laughed once, getting up off of his bed. Walking out into his hallway, he looked into the living room...

_Sighing, Arthur gets up off the couch and stands in front of Alfred on the chair. Alfred smirks at him, pulling him down onto him and into a kiss._

Arthur remembers when he and Alfred made out on that chair... He remembers that that was where they were when they decided to have sex for the first time... Arthur was very nostalgic... He knew that... And, maybe actually remembering all of this made him feel better... When he died, he wouldn't have all of this pain filling his heart anymore...

Arthur walked into his kitchen, going through the silverware drawer. He looked around for his instrument. He pulled his hand back when he felt something slice into his finger. He looked at the little droplets of blood falling form his finger to the floor.

_Blood stains things so easily... Such a mess..._

Arthur smiled, pulling out the item that slashed him. He took it in his hand, grinning softly and morosely at the box cutter in his hand. A delighted expression came on his face as he said quietly to the sharp object,

"You will do..."

Arthur held it in his hand as he walked back to his room. He sits on his bed, looking back at the door,

_Alfred steps into the room. Arthur is laying on his back on the bed in the middle of the room, propped up by his arms._

Arthur smiles as another memory filled his mind... He looks at the box cutter, gazing at the size of the actual blade.

"_I'm here without you, baby, But you're still with me in my dreams..."_

Arthur feels tears slide down his cheeks,

_I was singing again? Oh well... It's true, I guess..._

"_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me..."_

_I guess not entirely true..._

Arthur presses the box cutter to his wrist, cutting it enough to draw some blood. Arthur smiles at the red liquid, ceasing his singing, humming instead. He switches the box cutter to the other hand, slicing at his right wrist now.

He looks at the blood as it slides down his wrists to his blankets...

_Messy... So messy... God... I'll be seeing you soon..._

The room is dark, just like that night... It is silent. The only noise that you could hear if you listened hard enough was the severing of skin and mournful sobs. The Briton's green eyes clouded with tears. He smiled as he cut himself... He wanted death to take him... But, he was still so far form death... He would need three slices on each wrist, he only had one on each... It hurt so much to do this to himself... But, it would never compare to how his heart breaks...

Arthur panted as he started to cut the second slice on his left wrist.

_When could I just die? No... This is actually good... Actually..._

Arthur opened his eyes, looking at the blood that pooled on his bed and that hid his arms. He smiled, saying to himself, to God, to _Alfred, _

"I love you... I will always love you... I just hope that you can be happy with the Cipher now... But, please know somehow that I do love you... I love yo-"

"_**ARTHUR!"**_

**HAHAHA! How many of you are crying? How any of you want to kill me for almost killing off Arthur? How many of you have some other random questions? Lol, I like this ^-^ I started it last night a about nine and went to one in the morning. Then I started it again today at about twelve to four... So... Nine hours? No way is that right!... Well, my math got something like that XD... Bad math is bad... **

**So, I made this sad and bad all at the same time ^-^ Also, I took up Lovehatewhateverxx's offer and put in a flashback of Arthur's time in England, I put his final decision to leave. I also switched POV's four times in this... So, any questions, just ask.**

**PS: I'm gonna spoil it now, because I don't want a million fangirls trying to kill me, Arthur is going to live. I repeat, Arthur is going to LIVE. **

**PSS: I'm going to include a fight scene possibly :D... Cipher vs Hetalia characters! MWAHAHA!**


	12. Savior

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Savior**_

**Setting(s): **Arthur's House, Hospital

"I love you... I will always love you... I just hope that you can be happy with the Cipher now... But, please know somehow that I do love you... I love yo-"

"_**ARTHUR!"**_

His cutting ceased when he heard his name. What was that? Was he hearing things?...

_Damn it God, why are you making this harder on me? Are you that impatient? _

Arthur shook his head, he _had _to be hearing things... Alfred was probably going through some sort of initiation ceremony... Not even giving a second thought to what Arthur was doing... Not caring that he was trying to end it all...

Arthur cried more, hoping that these hallucinations would stop so he could just get this over with... Get his life over with... Arthur continued the second cut on his left wrist.

He shivered as the pain raced to his brain. Arthur smiled, closing his eyes, enjoying the pain.

"_**ARTHUR!"**_

The voice was closer. Arthur just barely opened his eyes, the tears making his vision blurry. What was that?

It was in his doorway. It was tall, had a patch of ash blond on the top, was coloured red like his blood... But, what was it?

Arthur's eyes cleared and he could see two, blue... Two, beautiful blue eyes looking at his hazed own.

All of this happened in less than a minute.

Arthur's green orbs widened when he recognized _what_ was in his doorway; Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred looked at the Brit's form. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, one arm on his lap, the other holding what looked like a box cutter up to the wrist... Red streaked down both of those wrists...

Arthur started to fall backwards, his eyes traveling upward. They squinted closed slightly, his vision becoming very clouded, he couldn't see anything clearly anymore.

Falling back onto his pillows, the last thing he saw and heard were two blue eyes coming towards him, screaming his name,

"_**NO! ARTHUR!"**_

**-At the Hospital-**

_Beep... Beep..._

The noise continued to beep next to his ear. Everything seemed sort of... Blurry... It didn't seem like he was fully there... Where was he?

Arthur squinted his eyes, realizing that they were closed. He didn't want to open them, he felt perfectly content by just staying like this...

What had happened? What time is it? Where _is_ he?

The last thing he remembered was... Wait, the last thing he remembers was the colour red covering his arms, the scent of rust and iron filling his nose, the feeling of a blade cutting into his wrists... And two blue eyes...

Arthur was about to get up when he heard a voice come from next to him,

"Please, is he going to be okay? Please tell me he's going to be okay."

That voice sounded so familiar... Was it-

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland is going to be fine. His cuts were nearly fatal though. You should be proud to have found him when you did, Mr. Jones."

Arthur felt his heart race; _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

The voices immediately were quiet, shoes moving across a tile floor to the machine making those annoying beeping noises. The older voice said to the younger one,

"I think he's-"

But before he could finish, Arthur opened his eyes and said to the man, who happened to be a doctor,

"Can you please make that stop?"

Alfred, who was sitting in a chair next to his bed, jumped up and hugged Arthur, saying to him,

"Thank God! Thank God!"

Arthur was going to push him away but he felt so weak and so tired, that he couldn't. He merely struggled under him, telling him to let go. The doctor, looked at the two, smiling as he said to Arthur,

"Finally you decided to wake up... Now that I am positive that you are stable, I am going to discuss some treatment with the nurse. I'll be back soon... And, Mr. Jones, I'm going to have to take a look at you later, alright?"

Alfred nodded, keeping his hands on Arthur's bed. When the doctor left the room, leaving them alone, Arthur looked to his right at Alfred, a weak glare on his face,

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the Cipher now..."

He turned his gaze to his feet that were hidden under the white blankets. Alfred shook his head at Arthur, saying in a soft voice,

"Why would I be with the Cipher?"

Arthur scowled at the expanse of white in front of him, saying back,

"Don't play coy, Jones..."

Alfred said as he put his hand on the Brit's forehead,

"Arthur, listen to me-"

The green-eyed man sat up, snapping his head away from the touch, yelling at first,

" 'Listen to you'?"

Then lowering his voice to not attract unwanted attention, he said very blase-like,

"All those things that you did to me. Why should I listen to you? Why would I ever listen to your- your- Your bloody reason as to why you did this to me? What made you, made _them _want to have you do this to someone like _me?_

"I never did anything to them... I wasn't even in this country... How the bloody hell would they know me..? What could make them want to hurt someone like me?... What did I ever do? What made me deserve _this?"_

Arthur raised his hands that were still under the covers to show what he meant.. Alfred looked at them too, a self-loathing expression on his face. Arthur continued, his face appearing as forlorn or broken,

"What made me deserve this...?"

The American frowned, trying to put his hand on Arthur's covered one, but he jerked away, flinching and pulling up his hands to hold the wrists. Arthur clenched his teeth, making pained noises as he said to Alfred,

"Why couldn't you have just left me to die? You're only making this harder on me..."

He turned away from Alfred, wanting to end whatever conversation they were having. But Alfred wasn't going to give in. He leaned forward to put put his hand on the Briton's shoulder but stopped midway and let his hand reel back to him, saying quietly,

"Please, Arthur, _**please**_ let me try to explain..."

Arthur didn't react to the cracking in the Ameircan's voice. Alfred knew he was not going to show it, but he _was_ listening. He speaks,

"Listen... In the beginning, yes... That was all I wanted... I only wanted to join the Cipher, I only wanted to be part of their _elite gang. _When I met you in the showers that day, I remember thinking how it would be _fun_ to watch you fall. But, I also knew immediately that I would regret it!

"I had only those horrible thoughts for about a month or two. I only thought about how you would react, how you would feel, if you would cry, if you would do _this-"_

He gestured to the whole room, to show what Arthur had done. The Brit didn't move, react at all. Alfred continued, voice soft,

"But, when I started to think that you were bi, I knew that it would hurt me to hurt you like that. I have friends and family who aren't straight. Hell, _I'm_ not straight! If I were to hurt you by means of your own sexuality, I would be a hypocrite who wouldn't even be worth as much as shit...

"I know that you'd remember the first time you slept over my house... Do you remember?"

Arthur didn't respond, so Alfred hoped he did as he resumed,

"That night you _told_ me you were bi... That was the night I decided that I could not hurt you... You told me about how you were terrified of being judged by that... You said how you never wanted to get _hurt..._

"At how you put that, I knew that moment I could never hurt you. But, a week later... A week later you were beat up... By the _Cipher..._The reason that you saw me with them... Yes, I told them that you were bi, but I swear to God it was a slip! I went to them that day to ask for a new task. Though, they never gave me one... they just went and _hurt_ you...

"But, later when I found you... I knew that I wanted to keep you safe... I knew that I wanted you to be happy... I never wanted to see you that way ever again..."

He pauses, looking over Arthur now, seeing him in that telltale hospital garb, hooked up to one of those machines that judges heart rate, knowing that he failed in trying to keep him safe. He shook his head, continuing,

"I knew that day that I liked you... And, you liked me... We kissed for the first time that day... I knew that I wanted you... later that day I decided that I wanted nothing to do with the Cipher... I thought that they knew this... That they would leave us alone... They never came near me or you... I thought that they knew I wanted nothing to do with them anymore..."

Arthur's heart rate slowly progresses, as shown by the machine's beeping. Alfred chuckled humourlessly, feeling tears start to slide down his cheeks as he desperately tries to get Arthur to listen to him,

"I wanted to do everything with you. I wanted to take you everywhere, to always hold your hand, to always make you smile in the morning, to be the first one to make you laugh everyday... I wanted to be the first to kiss you, to make you blush at my comments, to make you happy...

"Arthur, do you remember back in May? The first, the only night you invited me over your house, here? I know you do... But, that was the night that we first had sex together... That I lost my virginity to you... I haven't been lying so I won't lie now, that was the best night of my life...

"Every movement, every noise you made, the way you talked to me, how you looked at me... The loving look in your eyes... It was easily the highest point of my life..."

Alfred looks at the Brit's back, his sight becoming hazed from his tears. He only wishes for Arthur to listen to him, to believe him as he pours his heart out to him. He continues his speech,

"That was the night that you first told me that you love me. I was so shocked, but, I was so happy. I don't know but, the feeling of being loved by someone... It's wonderful... And the next day, we saw Francis... At the end of the day, he told me things, Arthur... He told me about your past in England... He told me about your father... He told me about your mother..."

Arthur feels his heart clench. Alfred shakes his head, saying,

"I'm sorry for you... My father died when I was little... I don't remember much... The only memory I have is that of his final moments... I was in the room with him when he died... I kept on praying to God to save him... He told me to not pray for life, but to pray that he will be happy in Heaven... God granted my wish... I even prayed today. I prayed to God that I find you in time... And I did, God helped me-"

Arthur shook his head, saying in a morose, monotone way,

"God hates me..."

Alfred tilts his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing as he asks,

"Why do you think that?"

Arthur shakes his head, saying back without emotion,

"I prayed for years... I prayed for my mother to live, I prayed for my brothers to stop picking on me, I prayed for my father to stop beating me, none of it came true! I even prayed for God to help me today! I prayed for some sort of sign to help me... I never got one... _He_ hates me..."

Alfred frowns, but it turns into a smile as he says in a soothing voice,

"God doesn't hate you-"

"Yes he does..."

Alfred looks down at the bed, trying to find a way to tell Arthur that God most certainly does _not_ hate him. With a smile on his face, he says,

"No... no he doesn't. He just had something else for you in the future. He probably didn't heal your mother because he saved her from pain by accepting her to Heaven. He didn't have your family stop being mean to you so you would decide to leave England and come here... He just had a different plan than what you thought he did."

Arthur's heart beat accelerates a little faster. He pulls his hand up to his face, rubbing. Is he crying? Alfred wants to lean across the bed and hug him, to tell him everything will be alright, but he knows he can't. All he can do is continue trying to talk to him,

"Arthur... I want you to know... I did originally want to be part of the Cipher but... You changed that... After I met you, got to know you... I just wanted _you... _Arthur Kirkland... Please believe me when I say..."

He swallows hard as he holds in sobs of pain because Arthur still won't look at him. When he can speak, he says clearly, in a strong, yet soft voice,

"I love you."

Arthur's eyes widen. He turns around and looks at Alfred who looks back at him. Arthur tries to read those blue eyes, trying to find any doubt, any sign that this is all a show, that he is lying, that none of what he just said was true.

But, after a long silence and what felt like an even longer time of gazing into those pools of sky, Arthur turns completely around, facing him, an incredulous look on his face. He takes his hand from under the blankets to hold Alfred's cheek, keeping him still as he gazes into his eyes once more.

Alfred's eyes are so blue... Tears fall from them as he looks back at Arthur. His eyes are so scared, so innocent, so _loving._ Arthur's lips part slightly as he says in a reserved tone,

"All those things you said... You aren't lying..."

Alfred nods, thanking God that Arthur knows this! Alfred dares to bring his hand up from his lap to put it on top of the green-eyed blond's, his own eyes taking in the extent of those emerald eyes. He sniffles as Arthur looks at him, his face no longer cold, but, curious.

Arthur slides his legs over the edge of the gurney, his other hand going to Alfred's other cheek. His eyes dart from side to side as he breathes slowly, his breath tickling the American's nose.

Then, suddenly, he pulls Alfred's face to his, kissing him as if he _needed _it, as if he was deprived of it. But, behind the need, Alfred could obviously sense the thankfulness, the relief, the gratitude, the _love_.

Alfred moves his hands from Arthur's to bring them to his _lover's_ face. They kiss for about a minute more before they pull away to catch their breath. Less than a second after they stopped the kiss, they embrace each other, wrapping their arms around the other's waist and shoulders.

Arthur nuzzles his face against Alfred's neck, letting the tears he was holding back fall. The machine is beeping very fast now. The two know that the doctor's will be in soon if this keeps up.

Though, Arthur doesn't care, he doesn't care if they do anything to him, just as long as Alfred can stay right here with him. Anything can happen as long as Alfred doesn't leave his side.

Alfred and Arthur hug each other, hearts going wild, water falling from their eyes nonstop. It was duly expected for the doctor to come in. He opened the door quickly, asking loudly,

"Arthur? Is everything o-...?"

He looks at the boys, holding each other, rocking slowly, both crying. He walks in, closing the door softly, going over to Arthur, asking again,

"Mr. Kirkland? Is everything alright? Your heart is racing."

Arthur nods to the doctor, not taking his face from Alfred's neck, not giving a single thought about how the doctor must be able to tell what kind of _relationship_ the two have. The doctor goes over to the machine and examines it as the American and Englishman continue to rock to and fro.

Arthur sniffles, taking his arms from Alfred's neck and, looking back at the doctor for a moment, seeing he wasn't looking at them, kisses Alfred once before lying back down on his bed. His heart slows down to an average pace in under a minute.

The doctor sighs, not wanting to say something to upset Arthur about what he _knows_ just happened behind his back. So, instead, he turns around and asks to see Arthur's wrists. The Brit hands them to the doctor, finally seeing that they were wrapped up tight in cream coloured bandages.

The doctor nods, seeing that no blood has leaked through. So, turning to the American, he tsk's, shaking his head, asking,

"Now, since we were all preoccupied by Mr. Kirkland, can you explain to me what happened to you?"

Arthur turns to look at Alfred, wondering the same, but trying not to ask. Alfred sighs, saying with a pout,

"I was beat up in school... Nothing unheard of..."

The doctor sighs, walking around the bed to Alfred and saying,

"But you have cuts on your body, so weapons were used. Can you tell me who did this so I can tell the police?"

Alfred gulps, realizing he never knew _any_ of the Cipher's names, just faces... And if he just called them by the Cipher, that would be useless because it's an entire gang! So Alfred shakes his head saying,

"No... I don't know who they were... I just know that they..."

He shakes his head, not wanting to continue. He looks to Arthur for help, though the Brit is simply staring at the blankets on him, face completely stoic. The doctor's eyes travel to the both of them. He sighs, asking,

"Would you like to talk about it with someone else? A professional?"

Alfred and Arthur's head snap up, looking at the man, Arthur asks,

"Wait, do I have to... Go through therapy?"

The doctor nods, saying,

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland... you tried to kill yourself, it's mandatory. So, I also need permission from your parents or guardian."

Arthur's green eyes travel to Alfred's blue as he says while looking at his boyfriend,

"I live alone... My father is still in England..."

The doctor sighs, almost annoyed by the response. He looks at a clipboard that he had on the table next to the machine, asking Arthur,

"And how old are you, Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur faces the doctor,

"My birthday was April 23rd, so I'm seventeen..."

The doctor nods, writing this down, saying something about how young Arthur is and to be living on his own. Taking a second clipboard, he asks Alfred,

"Do _you_ live alone, Mr. Jones?"

The American shakes his head, saying in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone,

"No. I live with my mom and brother. My mom's name is Emily Williams."

The doctor asks,

"Williams?"

Alfred nods, saying,

"I actually have my father's last name... My brother has her last name."

The doctor just nods, asking now,

"And how old are you, Mr. Jones"

Alfred cocks his head to the side as if the doctor should _know_,

"I'm fifteen, but I'm turning sixteen in July."

The doctor nods, writing this down. Then, looking at Arthur, he says,

"We need to get permission from your guardian because you are still too young. So, is there a way to contact your father?"

Arthur's face becomes hard as he says to the doctor,

"He wouldn't give a bloody damn anyways... He'd probably try to have you give me a lethal injection... Besides, he's the reason I left England for America... Why would I want to have him in my life again?"

The doctor remains calm, though both boys know that he wants to tell them to listen to him. But, being professional, he sits on the end of the bed, asking Arthur,

"Alright, Mr. Kirkland. I will let this slide this one time, so, can _you_ give me permission to let you have some therapeutic treatment?"

Arthur nods, to him, accepting his request, hands folded on his lap. The doctor looks at Alfred for a moment and then to the clipboard as he says,

"Well, we need to have you on suicide watch, you need to stay in a _stable_ household, you will need to go to therapy at least twice a week, and if any self-destructive behaviour continues, you will need to be put on a sharper watch and possibly medication."

Arthur nods, almost business-like at the doctors requirements. So, speaking up, he says,

"I'm fine on a suicide watch, I highly doubt I will do this again... A 'stable' home? If I can stay with Alfred, I'll be fine. Therapy is perfectly fine, it might help a lot! And... 'Self-destructive behaviour'?... I don't think I will cut myself again..."

The doctor shakes his head because Arthur is acting like he is the one in control. But, letting it slide, he nods, looking to Alfred,

"Will it be alright if Mr. Kirkland stays with you?"

Alfred nods enthusiastically,

"Of course! My mom loves him! It'll be fine!"

Alfred ends with a smile. The doctor nods, asking now,

"Does your mom know what happened to either of you?"

Alfred gulps,

"Er... She doesn't..."

The doctor gets up, taking his clipboards with him, saying as he leaves the room,

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go call her and catch her up on things. Mr. Jones, can you give me your home phone number or her cell phone number?"

Alfred nods, taking out his phone and showing the man her number. Writing it down, he bows his head in thanks and leaves the two alone. The only noise that fills the room is the beeping of the machine connected to Arthur.

Said Briton looks at Alfred, frowning as he says,

"I'm so sorry..."

Alfred swivels around in his chair to look at him, elbows resting on his knees,

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

Arthur raises his hands, showing the bandages,

"I over-reacted. I should never have done that. I'm sor-"

Alfred puts his finger to Arthur's lips,

"Don't _you_ be sorry. I was the one who caused all of this! If I never wanted to join the fucking Cipher, we wouldn't be in here!"

Arthur takes Alfred's hand, saying to him softly,

"But we wouldn't be together too... And, yes, I will always hate the reason that you befriended me, but... I couldn't be more happy by the result."

He tilts his head to the side, lips slightly parted in a smile. Alfred and Arthur lean towards each other, eyes closing, lips locking into a sweet, gentle kiss. Their fingers intertwine, their other hands resting on their partner's shoulder.

_**(Yaoi Content, Don't Read!)**_

Alfred moans into the kiss so Arthur takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Alfred's mouth. The slick muscles wrestle for dominance, which Arthur wins almost _too_ easily. But Alfred doesn't mind. Slowly, the kiss becomes more sloppy, the two seeming to forget they were in a hospital.

_**(You Can Read Now!)**_

The door starts to open and the two draw away from each other at a leisurely pace, their hands not letting go of the other. The doctor walks in and looks at the two boys; They are holding hands, very close together, and... Could they be more obvious?

He walks over to them, saying in an indifferent tone,

"I called your mother, she will be here to bring you two home soon."

Alfred nods at him, turning to look at Arthur, mouthing to him,

"Don't be sorry..."

Arthur frowns, his green eyes traveling downwards. The doctor steps closer to Arthur, telling him,

"You will start therapy tomorrow, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur acknowledges him, asking as he keeps his gaze on his and the American's hands,

"Is it private or can I bring someone?"

The doctor's eyes land on Alfred as he answers,

"It's private for your first time. But you can bring your... friend to the next one."

Arthur nods once, green eyes not straying from their hands. The doctor closes his eyes, asking Arthur,

"Can you stand, Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur shrugs, taking his legs over the side of the bed and prepares to get up. Alfred hops out of his chair, hold Arthur's hands to pull him upwards into a standing position. The doctor watches for any signs of wavering or unsteadiness. Then, hand on chin, he asks,

"Mr. Jones, can you let go for a moment?"

Alfred takes his strong hands from Arthur's and, the second Arthur is freely standing, he stumbles backwards onto the bed, holding his head, mumbling something about being dizzy. The doctor nods, saying so Arthur,

"We will go get you a wheelchair-"

Alfred butts in, asking,

"Wait! Why does Iggy need a wheelchair?"

Arthur answers him while rubbing his temples,

"It's the lose of blood... Right?"

The doctor hn's to say yes. So, leaving the room, he calls a nurse to bring up a wheelchair. Arthur and Alfred are alone again. Alfred turns to the Brit and rubs his head, beaming at him as Arthur arches his eyebrows in confusion due to this action.

The doctor and a young female nurse walk in. She is pushing the wheelchair up to Arthur's bed. He nods at her and manages to get himself into it. Alfred takes the handles and begins to push Arthur out, holding back the urge run down the halls and slide along across the white tile. But he resists.

They go out to the parking lot, Alfred can see his mother's car... They can see her eyes piercing into theirs as they get closer, her arms are crossed... She was going to kill them...

Alfred and Arthur look at her, then lower their heads, guilty. She sighs, opening the door, saying to Alfred and Arthur,

"Get in now."

They look at each other and then obey. Alfred helps Arthur in and the American and his mom put the wheelchair in the trunk. Alfred's mom says to him before they get in the car,

"I'm not mad... But, you two will have to talk to me when we get home, alright?"

Alfred nods, getting in the backseat with Arthur. Buckling himself in, Arthur leans against him, holding his forehead, feeling slightly dizzy. They drive home, silent. Though, at one point when Alfred's mother had stopped to get gas, Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead, saying to him with a soft smile,

"I love you, Iggy."

The Briton chuckled, smiling back tiredly,

"I love you, too, you git."

**MWAHA! Sorry this took so long! I had to rewrite this! It was actually supposed to be out a little earlier but... I like it better like this... Also, this is out on April 23rd, Saint Georges Day, England's Birthday :D**

**So, I finally made them say I love you to each other! Yeah! I made it where Arthur was acting tsundere at first and then he warmed up... Though, I hope this doesn't make him look like he's dependent on Alfred, because he isn't... But, any questions, just ask!**

**I know that some things are not completely... Accurate, but... I tried... **

**So, another thing, the fight scene, that will happen _NEXT! _So, here's my question(s) to you viewers, should there be weapons? Should I have an actual Hetalia character be the leader? And, most of all, should I have someone die? I've been in a Dark!Hetalia mood, so, _should_ someone die?**

**(If you want to hear who I was planning to, you have to give me yours first and then ask for it!)**

**Please review! I will try to write faster if you give me reviews! :D**


	13. This Is War

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**This Is War**_

**Setting(s):** Alfred's House, Woods

"Alfred, Arthur, we need to talk."

Alfred's mom said to both of the boys. They had just wheeled Arthur into the house, Alfred's mother sitting on the couch in the living room, beckoning for them to sit as well. Alfred looks at Arthur in the wheel chair and then brings them over. Arthur is positioned in front of the woman, Alfred sits on the floor, not wanting to be next to his mother.

She is silent for a moment, her eyes switching between both of them, the two boys feeling the tension. The silence is broken when she sighs, saying to both of them,

"How long?"

They gulp and she repeats her question, waiting for them to answer. Alfred says quietly,

"Since January..."

She nods, inquiring,

"Does that have to do with why Arthur is like this?"

Arthur replies this time by diverting his eyes,

"I'm sorry... I over-reacted..."

She breathes in, closing her eyes,

"So you are... I feel intrusive for asking but, I have to, are you gay?"

Neither knows who she is addressing so they both stutter. Finally, though, Arthur speaks,

"I say I'm bi, but... I guess I'm gay... I don't see girls the... 'same'... I'd be fine with being friends, but nothing more..."

She nods, looking at Alfred, waiting for his answer. His voice is shaking! He looks at his legs, crossed in his lap, as he tries to fake being calm, but his anxiety obviously shows through,

"I-I'm bi... I-I also like guys more..."

He hides his face, not wanting to see his mother's disgust. Arthur though looks her dead in the eye, trying to find that disdain, hoping to find something that will make him not feel worthless like he did now. Her eyes were blank as she gazed at her son.

Arthur reached out to tap her hand, she turned to him. Arthur furrowed his eye brows, swallowing his pain as he asked,

"Do you hate us now?"

Her eyes widened, looking back at Alfred and hugging him. She glances between both boys as she says,

"No! No, why would I hate either of you? Yes, I'm shocked that my son and his best friend are... Well, _more_ than friends! And, yes, I feel distrusted because neither of you told me! But, I would _never_ hate you two! Why would you think that?"

Alfred hugs his mom back, both of them rocking as Arthur says blatantly to her,

"I don't know that many adults who are fine with homosexuality... My father... He hated it and I was scared to tell him... I just thought... I don't know, I just thought that you would be very negative about this..."

She looks at Arthur and leans over to hug him too, saying to him,

"No... I would never be angry. Either of you could have told me, I would understand."

Alfred wipes his nose, saying back,

"But you might have kept us apart!

He sniffles, his eyes watering up behind his glasses. Emily frowns and hands Alfred the tissue box that was on the nightstand,

"Oh, Al... Don't cry, my baby. Don't cry."

Alfred takes the box and pats his eyes with the paper, saying,

"Please don't... Don't make us have to leave each other..."

Arthur and Alfred share eye contact for a moment, both then looking to Alfred's mom. The American says to her,

"I feel horrible for making Arthur hurt himself,"

He refused to say, 'try to commit suicide,' because it would make him go into hysterics. Why _was_ he crying? She accepted him like this, she said she did. So, why did the water keep falling from his sky blue eyes?

"And, I-I don't want to leave him alone, I don't want to make him hurt even more. I just want... I don't want that to happen again..."

Emily looked at the two boys. Yes, she was shocked that they were _more_ than friends, but they always seemed so happy together... She knew it wasn't something to be embarrassed over or to feel anger towards. Though, she didn't know if it would be wise, let alone _safe_ to keep them together. If Alfred was the reason Arthur tried to kill himself, then would it be a good idea to keep them together?

She smiled, pulling Alfred over to sit in front of her and Arthur, kissing his head,

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. You two can... Still be together... But,"

She stood up, pulling Alfred up with her. Looking up at him, she smiled,

"Trust me more. I would never be mad at you for telling me this. Also..."

She turns to Arthur, leaning over and kissing his forehead,

"Don't do anything in front of me, alright?"

Arthur nods, looking at Alfred, holding out his hand for him. The American smiles, taking that hand and kissing it like in one of those old, fancy movies. Emily sighs,

"What did I just say?"

Alfred pulls away from Arthur and gulps at her,

"Sorry, I didn't think that counted."

She shakes her head and looks to Arthur,

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to sleep?"

Arthur keeps his eyes on Alfred, happy that she knows but cautious of it,

"Sleep, please."

She nods, saying to Alfred,

"Okay. Al, bring him up to your room."

Blue eyes meet hers,

"You're actually letting us sleep together in the same bed?"

She glares at him for a moment,

"No. Your brother is staying at his friend's house for a few days. Arthur will use _his_ bed."

Alfred nods, thinking how, when Matt comes home, he should tell him that he should tell Ma about him and Gilbert. But, until then, he goes to the back of Arthur's wheelchair and pushes it to the stairs. When there, Arthur stands up, holding Alfred's arm, feeling woozy.

With a quick look to see his mother disappearing into the kitchen, he swoops the Briton up into his arms bridal style, walking them up to his room. Arthur opens the door so Alfred won't have to let go of him. They walk in and the ash blond sets Arthur down on Matt's bed. Arthur looks up at the metal rods, saying quietly,

"I'm so sorry-"

Alfred groans,

"Stop. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was all me..."

He wipes his eyes, the tears falling even though he feels(sort of) fine now. Alfred helps his boyfriend lie down, getting him under the covers and tucking him in. Arthur looks at Alfred, hesitating,

"Do you think... Do you think I'm... That I sound... Desperate?"

Alfred cocks his head to the side, sitting by Arthur, holding his cheek,

"What do you mean?"

Arthur nuzzles against the hand,

"I mean, I loved, still love you... I found out why you wanted to be my friend, and I tried to kill myself... And, now that I'm fine, I take you back, barely any questions asked..."

He closes his eyes, whispering,

"Shouldn't I feel as though I should hate you? Shouldn't we still be at high tensions? Why did I accept you so easily?"

Alfred frowns, his tears still falling,

"I don't know why... But I'm thankful that you did... And..."

He leans down to kiss him, mumbling against his lips,

"I don't think you're desperate."

Arthur kisses him back. When they pull away, Arthur smiles sadly, saying,

"I'll see you tomorrow... after therapy..."

Alfred nods, replying,

"Okay... 'Night, love you."

Arthur's heart accelerates, responding,

"I love you, too."

Then he rolls over to go to sleep. He can hear Alfred's foot falls as he leaves the room and eventually this floor. When Arthur is alone, completely alone, he starts to cry. Sniffling, he says to himself,

"What's wrong with me?"

**xXx**

"We have to do something about this!"

The silverette Prussian yelled. The crowd he was addressing ceased their talking and listened to him. Gilbert's red eyes pierced in the others',

"The Cipher has actually done something to one of our allies! We all know that they hate homosexuals, but now they actually beat up Alfred! We can't stand for this!"

Ivan stood up, smiling, and walked next to Gilbert, saying,

"I know where they are, so we could fight. Just to get our point across to leave us alone."

His eyes traveled to Yao's, a warm grin replacing his natural one. Gilbert looked over the others, saying,

"Ivan, Mark, and I know what they are like; They'd fight us for the hell of it! So, we should fight to show that they aren't allowed to bother us anymore! Schon gut*?"

(*All right)

Everyone cheered, standing up, ready to leave. Gilbert laughed, calling out,

"Mark! How are we gonna do this?"

The guy named 'Mark'(Den_mark_) was just taller than Gilbert, having blond, spiky hair and clear blue eyes. He walked up,

" 'Kay. I was part of Cipher once so I know what they are like. They always have knives, like pocket knives. Also, most of them smoke and have lighters. But, this would probably be a fist fight. They are cocky and would probably think they'd win."

The Prussian nodded, looking at the others,

"Got that? Good. Then come on!"

Gilbert ran towards Matthieu, taking his hand and pulling them out. The others followed more slowly, mostly talking about the fight, some about Alfred and Arthur. By this point, everyone knew that Alfred had tried to join the Cipher, just not what for, and that he was beat up afterwards.

Yao refused to say anything about Arthur because he didn't know if he survived at the hospital or not. He did not want to say something and then find out it was not true. But, as everyone talked, they all mentally prepared themselves for the fight.

**xXx(Warning! Fail fight scene coming up!)**

Everything was quiet except for the natural sounds of the woods. The wind gently blew, warm summer heat flitted down through the swaying leaves, illuminating the soft green grass below. All seemed calm if you excluded the scene about to unfold.

Two groups of men, both feeling the tensions of an awaiting fight, glared at each other. The leaders of the two groups spoke, Gilbert talking first,

"We've had enough of you picking on us!"

The Cipher's _real_ leader was tall with black hair, brown eyes, a muscular build, and nothing that seemed prominent. He just seemed like a run of the mill guy, nothing special.

He smirked, chuckling,

"Gilbert, you really are stupid. Why would we stop? All of you are homos, that's disgusting! That's a good enough reason to 'pick on you', right, faggot?"

Gilbert bore his teeth, growling, trying to get through his message,

"You actually beat up our friend, my partner's brother, I _will not_ let you all do this."

The other leader laughed, asking,

"Is that the only reason? Aren't you doing this for the Brit, too?"

Gilbert nodded,

"Whatever you did to either of them, they will be fine when we're done with yo-"

The Cipher man cocked his head to the side,

"Oh, so he _didn't_ kill himself?"

Gilbert froze at that moment as did the others on his side. None of them knew that Arthur had tried to do that. Gilbert growled,

"When we're done with you, you'll leave us alone, got it?"

The other man waved his hand at the Prussian,

"Sure, sure. Fine."

He then smirked, saying,

"Good luck, faggot."

Then everything became hectic; Gilbert has launched himself at the Cipher's leader, fed up of being called _that_ name. Behind him was Ludwig who kept the other gang members away from his brother.

Mark ran in, a large grin on his face, swinging at whoever he could hit. His best friend and possible boyfriend, Lukas(Norway), followed him, aiding by taking his side in punches.

Ivan smacked anyone's head, pushing them to the ground if they came near him or Yao, who was holding his own very well.

Toris and Feliks stayed side by side as they fought, almost like a kind of dance.

Even though Feliciano refused to fight, Lovino and Antonio protected him.

Tino, small kind Tino, actually was quite a fierce fighter, matching Berwald in strength.

Though everyone had their share of missed blows and getting stuck themselves, it all seemed to be in their favour. Their side had many experienced fighters, it seemed. they could all stand their own ground and keep it, too! They were going to win!

Many Cipher members already retreated, falling back into the woods or returning to their city. They were going to win!

But then, amidst all of the fighting, a single, ear splitting noise broke though the pounding in everyone's ears. No one, Cipher nor Ally, moved, horrified by the sound; a gun shot.

Everyone looked around, trying to find out the gunman. But all eyes landed on the figure who held his side, blood starting to soak through his shirt and down his fingers. He fell to the ground, arms tense, hands clutching his side, the silence being broken by the yelling of,

"_**BRUDER!"**_

Ludwig ran over to Gilbert, falling to his knees next to his brother and lifting his head into his lap,

"Bruder!"

"No!"

Matthieu ran over and fell beside Ludwig, taking Gilbert's face in his hands,

"Gilbert! Gilbert!"

Red eyes opened slowly, smiling at the Canadian,

"Hey, Mattie."

The remaining cipher fled, trying to get away quickly. As their enemies' figures left, Feliciano's figure ran up behind Ludwig, tears in his eyes,

"Prussiano!"

Everyone came over to the four men, hearts beating erratically, eyes shooting from side to side as they still tried to find out who shot Gilbert. But, then in a loud, fearful yet strong voice, Ludwig screamed,

"Call 911! Call an ambulance! Call _someone!_"

Many pulled out their phones, dialing the same number, all trying to explain the same story, all close to losing their cool. Ludwig looked at Matthieu as he cried holding his brother. Matt's violet eyes were streaming with water, his voice shaking more than usual.

Ludwig kept his calm now, knowing that his older brother would be taken to a hospital soon and that everything would check out fine. He and Gilbert had been shot by many kinds of guns before; something more simply like a paint ball gun to a real pistol. Gilbert would be fine.

_Right?_

**xXx**

**Oh my God! Oh my _READERS!_ I am SOOO sorry it took me this long to update! The day I updated the last chapter, literally a day after I lost my computer and everything on it! And... Well... Since then, I've got caught up in other stuff... I am soooooooo sorry! But, hey, I'm alive...? Again, I am sooo sorry... And, I've been thinking, I might put up a DA account for this story... For (almost) regular updates... Just so people can understand why I might not be updating fast or, for the case of what I _have_ been doing these past weeks, new stories. I've come up with many, written two completed short stories, working on two more right now, atleast three more chapter stories... All the like... But, if you wish to check that out, it is Kaiya-Uchiha1014 at DeviantArt... Again, so sorry...**

**Kay, so, this story was the one featuring the(suckish) fight scene! And, sorry, no weapons. It'd cause even more trouble if I added weapons. Though, a _gun_ was added. :D. Kay, also, Gilbert is in a bad spot, he was been shot just below his ribs and is bleeding. Now, Ludwig had said that he has been shot before, but... Yup, up to readers ^-^**

**UsUk-wise? Well, Arthur is questioning himself again. And, yeah, kinda sad when you think about it. Do _you_ think he should still accept Alfred? Still have my own ideas, but, hey! I'm curious as to what you all have to say ^-^**

**I will try to update sooner this time! And, if not with FOL then with my short stories. But, until then, Asta la Pasta!**


	14. Goodbye My Almost Lover

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Goodbye My Almost Lover**_

**Setting(s):** Alfred's House, Hospital, Carnival, Air Port

"Come on boys, breakfast!"

Alfred's mother called from the floor below. All three boys grumbled to themselves, having slept soundly for once in the few weeks it's been since school ended. It has been about two and half weeks since Arthur had attempted his suicide and Gilbert was shot. But, no need to worry, Gilbert was fine. Yes, he was in critical condition when he reached the hospital, but he pulled through.

Arthur has been living with Alfred for this time. When Matthieu came back to the house, he and Arthur shared the bed, Alfred's mother refusing to let Alfred and him sleep together. And, all in all, Arthur was more than thankful.

These past two weeks has given him time to think. He's thought about a lot; His life, almost ending his life, whether he was sane or not, and, what he's thought about most, if he should stay.

Arthur woke up next to Matthieu, both of them sharing a pillow. It was awkward as hell the first time that happened! Arthur and Matt were within breathing distance, noses practically touching, and, when Arthur opened his eyes to see the other boy that close, he literally screamed!

However, it's all fine now, Matt has told him he has no sexual desire for him, that he likes Gilbert. Speaking of, Matthieu came out to his mother when she had to meet him at the hospital after hearing about Gilbert. He told her that he didn't care if she objected, that he loved Gilbert and Gilbert loved him too!

Though she was shocked to find out both her sons preferred men in one day, she didn't react badly. She seemed quite fine with it actually.

Alfred climbed down the ladder, wearing only his boxers and those dog tags he said his father used to own. Matt looked up at him from the bed and yawned, tossing his legs over the side of the mattress and heading downstairs, wearing his pajamas.

Alone in the bed, Arthur's eyes traveled to Alfred. Those blue eyes looked back at him, a warm smile on his lips, holding out his hand to help Arthur stand. Taking that hand with only little emotion, he let himself be pulled up into the American's waiting arms.

Alfred kissed Arthur's nose, hugging him close. Arthur didn't react, he just let himself be hugged and kissed. When Alfred looked at him, questions in his eyes, Arthur put on a fake smile and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, kissing him sweetly. Alfred smile into the kiss and, upon pulling away, kept his arm around Arthur's waist and proceeded to walk them downstairs for breakfast.

Emily was laying down pancakes on the table, her hair in a ponytail. Alfred let go of Arthur's waist instead for his hand, bringing them over to said table and grabbing a plate of pancakes. Arthur kept a happy face as he did, though in his mind he was feeling very stoic.

The family around him talked about random stuff, what they would do over summer, if they would be visiting family in DC, if they would take a vacation to Canada, amusement parks, Francis visiting, birthdays- Wait. Alfred's sixteenth birthday was coming up, wasn't it? July fourth?... Independence Day? No wonder, the patriotic American's birthday was on Independence Day.

Arthur started to listen to the blond family as they discussed what they would be doing the fourth of July, it was only a few days away, anyways. They had Alfred and Matt's party planned, but not the fireworks. Arthur got up and brought his plate over to the sink(he was used to cleaning up after himself and Emily never objected having a hand to help her!).

When he went back to his seat, he rested his chin in his hand, intent on listening. Alfred and Emily talked the most, Matthieu doing something on his phone; Texting Gilbert maybe? Probably. Alfred spoke with the pancakes in his mouth, but it was mostly understandable,

"So, after the party mmpmph... We go to Brooklyn and watch the fimmmphmrks..?"

He gapsed in some air as he swallowed, reaching for his cup of coffee that he had with his breakfast,

"Ssssp... Ahh... So, party, Brooklyn, carnival, fireworks, more carnival, then home?"

Emily laughed at her son's behavior, nodding at him and standing,

"Yes, Al. I guess that's the order. But, aren't you too old to go to carnivals now? You're going to be sixteen in three days, maybe you should just stick to the party-?"

Alfred jumped out of his seat, plate and cup in his hands, following her,

"How dare you say that? I'm never to old for a carnival! Right, Iggy?"

Arthur, who was chuckling to himself at Alfred, just nodded, watching them. Alfred beamed, plopping the dish and cup into the sink and pointing at Arthur,

"See! Iggy agrees!"

Emily laughed, saying,

"But does that mean he'd go? Arthur, _you're_ sixteen, right?"

Arthur smiled, shaking his head,

"No, I'm actually seventeen. My birthday was in April."

Emily seemed a little shocked to hear Arthur's age but shrugged, asking,

"Are you still into carnivals, Arthur?"

Standing up and going over to aid Alfred's mother, he says plainly,

"It depends. I mean, I partake in Shrove Tuesday and I used to go to the Nice Carnival in France every year, but... I guess I am. I don't know about festivals in America... Though, Shrove Day and Mardi Gras are pretty close to the same..."

Alfred let out a loud, "Ha!" and then sat down on a chair again, waving his hand around,

"So proves I _am_ still able to carnivals! So, Arthur... Maybe you and I can go on some of the rides and stuff? I mean, a lot of them are really awesome and, it'll be fun! We haven't really left the house much in while because of you and Gilbert... And, your therapist won't keep you then, right?"

Arthur rolled up the sleeves of 'his' night shirt and helped Emily with washing the dishes. She smiled at him, giving a small thanks and they washed. Arthur shrugged at Alfred, trying to keep away from the inevitable topic,

"I don't know... Maybe... I mean, my therapist probably has that day off too and... I don't know... maybe...?"

Alfred audibly smiled, jumping over and hugging Arthur's waist, shocking the Brit. He flicked water onto Alfred's head, making him rub his head into Arthur back to dry it off; Not the reaction Arthur desired. Emily shook her head at him but continued washing.

Arthur wiggled in his grasp, trying to make the American let go. However, he was relentless, falling to his knees and keeping his face buried in Arthur's lower back. The green eyed boy finished washing quickly and, when done, stayed still, just waiting. In three... Two... One-

"You gave up?"

Arthur felt Alfred's grasp loosen, so, in a quick move, he jerked to his right, getting those arms away from him. However, Alfred, as he fell to the side, pulled Arthur down too. Releasing a shriek, Arthur landed on the American who had that idiotic smile on his lips. Emily just shook her head at them, leaving the room to answer her cell phone that was in the living room.

Alfred hugged Arthur close, nuzzling his face into the Brit's neck, despite the latter's attempts to push him away. Yet, because Alfred wouldn't let go, Arthur stopped moving, letting himself rest on him. Though, he pressed most of his weight on him, trying to squish him.

But, because of his inhuman strength, Alfred never noticed. Instead, his cupped Arthur's face, giving him puppy-dog eyes and a smile. Arthur's face was emotionless but he let himself be pulled forward by Alfred into a passionate kiss.

A kiss which was short lived when Matt, who was forgotten by the two other boys, cleared his throat and said,

"Uhm... Guys... We can go visit Gilbert tomorrow, I called the hospital and asked when his next visiting hours are... Kay?"

Alfred nodded while Arthur pushed himself away from Alfred, getting up and proceeding to go upstairs to change into his casual wear.

When Arthur was alone in Alfred and Matthieu's room, he went over to Alfred's dresser and pulled out some clothing to wear. Alfred let him wear his own clothing because Arthur hasn't gone back to his own house since that day. Though Alfred suspects it's because of therapeutic orders, that's only half. Arthur doesn't want to go back yet; He's scared to go there, to see the _blood_ that would still be stained there...

Finding a white tank top and ripped up, baggy jeans, he sighed, but proceeded to strip down. When naked except for his boxers, Arthur back tracked to the bed, sitting down on it and letting the white fabric fall onto his chest. He hesitated with the pants, not wanting to wear them.

He looked at the rods above him, thinking about his last therapy session... His therapist said that he should...

"Maybe he's right... But..."

Standing up and stepping into the pants, putting his foot in the wrong hole first, he walked over to the door. Stopping in front of it and resting his head against it, he sighed, saying to himself,

"I'll wait for Alfred's birthday first... Then I'll go..."

**xXx(Next Day, 7/2)**

"Bonjour, Tante Emilie!*"

(Hello, Aunt Emily!)

Arthur could hear the voice from downstairs. God, the Frog was _back?_ Well... He _did_ say he would be back for Alfred's birthday... Arthur opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bed. Did Matt already go downstairs? Arthur sat up quickly, hopping out of the bed to see if Alfred had left too.

Which he _did_.

Arthur arched an eye brow and pouted, an annoyed look on his face. He turned towards the door, that same look on his face, thinking as he glared at it,

_Git better have a good reason for not waking me..._

Arthur walked towards the door, chuckling evilly to himself as he thought to himself,

_Well, maybe now I can smack Francis for him telling Alfred too much._

Arthur stormed out of the room, walking down the stairs slowly and in a very stealthy way. He peaked around the wall towards the living room, catching a wavy patch of _blond_. With a Cheshire cat grin, Arthur proceeded down the hall and snuck up behind the figure, checking many times to be sure it was Francis and not Matthieu(Their hair was _very_ similar!).

Grinning again and seeing Alfred and his family looking at him curiously but not saying anything, Arthur balled his fist, punching the Frenchman right in the back. This caused him to fall forward and gasp. Emily rushed over to him, helping him back up, while Alfred burst out laughing hysterically.

Emily looked up at Arthur, asking in her stern, angry voice,

"Arthur! Why did you do that?"

Francis seemed to perk up at hearing the Englishman's name. He got up the rest of the way and looked at him, smiling,

"Angleterre! You always seem to be here when I come to America! But, what was that for? I didn't do anything-"

Arthur stepped up to him, poking his chest,

"Don't give me that! You told Alfred about my family! I didn't _want _him to know! Vous enfoncer la idiot!*"

(You fucking idiot!)

Francis looked taken aback by Arthur's words, either the English or French, he still looked shocked. He smirked at Arthur, jabbing a finger on his bare chest, saying back,

"Vous et votre langue anglais. Vous avez un bon tempérament, le matin, l'Angleterre.*"

(You and your English tongue. You have quite a temper in the morning, England*)

Arthur stepped forward, pressing himself to Alfred's cousin and growling,

"Juste à cause de vous, love.*"

(Just because of you, love.)

Francis, releasing a purr, grabbed Arthur's waist and said,

"Oui, parler sale moi, Arthur.*"

(Yes, dirty talk me, Arthur.)

The Briton gasped and stumbled backwards. Emily shook her head at them, saying to herself something about 'too many'? Alfred arched an eyebrow and Matthieu shook his head, knowing exactly what they were saying.

Emily, deciding it was better to just talk, asked,

"Arthur, you already know Francis?"

Arthur crossed his arms, only then realizing he was without a shirt. Looking over himself quickly, he said,

"Yes, far before I came to America... We were... friends?"

Francis shrugged,

"Sure, 'friends.'"

Emily just stood there, arms crossed,

"Yeah. Ah-hah. Then, how about you two _'friends'_ apologize and stop fighting? Arthur, Francis won't be here long, he is going back to France on the fifth. Can you two survive that long?"

Arthur turned to his rival,

"Why so soon?"

Francis smiled saying,

"Well, _my_ birthday is the fourteenth, so, I want to be back home for it! Though,"

Francis looks at Alfred and Matthieu, walking over to hug them quickly,

"I _did_ say I would be back to visit these two for _their_ birthday!"

Matt hugs his cousin back while Alfred tries to push away. When he gets out of his grasp, he runs over to Arthur, hugging him and yelling,

"Don't do that again, you pervert! And don't do that to Iggy!"

Emily shakes her head, adding to the four boys,

"Well, I want you all to behave, okay? We will go to the hospital later. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, you can come with Matthieu and I if you want."

Then she leaves the room. Francis looks at her then to Matt,

"Hôpital?*"

(Hospital?)

The quiet blond nods,

"Yeah... Gilbert got shot about two weeks ago and is in the hospital. He's fine now, though."

Francis, face showing concern, suggests,

"Let's go up to your room, mon petit Matthieu."

As the two wavy blonds head upstairs, Alfred and Arthur subconsciously decide to follow. They go quickly, closing the door behind them. Matt and Francis sit on his bed while Alfred and Arthur sit on the floor in front of them. Francis clears his throat,

"So, why was ton amant shot?"

Matthieu looks at Arthur,

"Well... A bunch of us, led by Gil, went to fight the Cipher- Oh, they are this really bad gang of people who... Al..."

Alfred gulped, saying,

"They recruited me at the beginning of the year and... yeah..."

Francis nodded, listening more to the quiet boy,

"And, well... They beat up Alfred and... they made Arthur..."

Francis suddenly turns to the Brit, waiting for him to talk. But, instead, Arthur holds out his wrists to the Frenchman. Francis takes them slowly, not sure of what Arthur is trying to convey. But, as Arthur pulled himself closer for Francis to see, he noticed _scars_.

Gasping, he looks at the scars going down the Briton's wrists. He knows exactly _why_ they would be there. Francis looks Arthur in the eyes, his shaking slightly,

"Angleterre... Vous... Vous avez tenté de se suicider?*"

(England... You... You tried to commit suicide?)

Arthur's eye brows furrow as he says quietly, the only word Alfred can understand,

"Oui..."

Francis gasps again and launches forward and hugs Arthur, asking him,

"Why, Angleterre? What happened that made you want to result to_ that?"_

Arthur shakes his head, hugging him back. Why was he hugging_ him?_ Shouldn't he be hugging Alfred? Why did he feel closer to this _pervert?_

The green eyed Brit chooses not to ask himself about that now, just to let himself feel loved... Feel... loved...?

Francis rocks back and forth with him and Alfred just glares at his cousin. But he doesn't do anything because Arthur isn't reacting in a negative way to this. Why is Arthur being so passionate with _him _while he _isn't _reacting to Alfred? The American can feel the jealousy, but he decides to not show it.

Arthur and Francis stay like that for a few more minutes, talking quietly in French. They _did_ realize that Matt spoke French and understood them, right? Or maybe they were doing that so _Alfred_ wouldn't know what they were talking about...

When Arthur pulled away, he sniffled quietly, wiping his eyes of tears. He has cried so much lately and it made Alfred feel guilty. He nodded once and crossed his legs, staying silent from there on.

None of them continued this topic for none of them wanted to. So, instead, they caught up for what they missed over the last two or so months. Francis asked about Matthieu's and Gilbert's love life, how Alfred and Arthur were pulling through, how Arthur was. He asked a lot about Arthur's health...

Then Emily came upstairs and told Matt that it was about time to go see Gil. Alfred looked to his cousin and Arthur for a moment before asking his mom,

"Can we go, too? I wanna see how he's doin'."

Emily looked at all of the boys and nodded,

"Alright, then get your shoes on."

**-At Hospital-**

"Hey, Gilbert, how are you doing today?"

Matt asked as he entered the room, followed slowly by his family and friend. The silverette looked up at him from his bed, groaning,

"Suckish! I hate it here! I mean, just look at what I have to watch on the TV!"

Matt's gaze turned to the news that was playing on the small TV in front of the Prussian. He let out a small chuckle, leaning down to kiss his pale cheek,

"At least it's back round noise? You should be thankful that it's not complete silence."

Gilbert reached up and grabbed the quiet boy by the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss on his lips. Matt tried to push away fro a moment before sitting on the bed side and leaning down for better access. Gilbert laughed when they retracted for air,

"Verdammt*, it's so weird that you are taller than me..."

(*Damn)

Gilbert looks behind the Canadian at the other three in the room. He gasps and points at Arthur and Alfred,

"You two! I haven't seen either of you since that day! Both of you better thank me and my awesomeness for getting those ficken Chiffre dich in Ruhe lassen!*"

(*Fucking Cipher to leave you alone!)

Alfred stepped forward and yelled back, though not in a mean way,

"I don't know what you just said!"

Gilbert pouts at him and mutters,

"You should try to learn German... That's where English comes from-"

Francis stepped forward and and smiled,

"Don't forget about French! A lot of English words are from French l'origine*!"

(*origin)

Gilbert turned his red eyes to the Frenchman, asking him in his raspy voice,

"Who the hell are you?"

Francis sat next to Matthieu in an almost effeminate way, placing his hands on his lap,

"Je suis Francis Bonnefoy! I am Matthieu's cousin."

Gilbert suddenly perks up, sitting up in his bed to come out from under the covers, revealing some bandages on his stomach area,

"Oh! Mattie's talked about you before! You sound cool enough to be around the awesome me!"

Francis smiles, nodding, eyes closed,

"Merci, Gilbert."

Alfred and Arthur walk a little closer, not sure if they are really wanted anymore(if ever except for thanks). Alfred looked around for something to entertain him while Arthur sighed, preparing to leave the room to find something in the lobby.

Gilbert patted Francis' arm and said,

"I have a friend who you might like too! His name is Antonio, but I just call him Tonio. He's Spanish and we are really fucking awesome together! If we added you, we'd almost be as awesome as just me! When I get out of this damn hospital, we should all hang out!"

Francis shrugs,

"Well, I'm only here for a short time, mon ami Allemand*. I'm leaving for France on the fifth, after Matthieu's and Alfred's birthdays'."

(*my German friend)

Gilbert nodded, looking back at Alfred and Arthur, who had yet to leave the room. He called out,

"Hey! You two! I still want you to thank me!"

Alfred looked up from the chair he was sitting backwards in and laughed,

"What for? I don't speak German. Pero sé un poco de español?*"

(*But I know some Spanish?)

Arthur shook his head and smacked Alfred's head,

"Dear lord, don't. Also, he means for Cipher, I believe?"

Arthur turns his bored gaze to the bed ridden Prussian, waiting for confirmation. It is given when Gilbert nods in an annoyed way. Arthur sighs, bowing down and saying,

"Thank you for helping us with the Cipher."

Alfred shrugs,

"Yeah, thank you. Really, thank you. I am really sorry that you got shot for it, but, thank you."

He looks at Arthur and adds,

"I was really scared for a bit that they would come to try and do something to us before I heard that they wouldn't mess with us anymore thanks to you."

Alfred stands up from his chair and hugs Arthur from behind, not realizing the way Arthur stiffens at his touch. Alfred says with his face in Arthur's blond hair,

"Thank you, Gilbert."

Arthur nods quickly at him and squirms out of Alfred's grasp, walking briskly to the door and into the hall. All eyes watched him as he left then turn to Alfred. Francis shakes his head while Matt and Gilbert share a fast glance to each other.

Alfred, not sensing the tension, follows Arthur's lead and goes to wait with him for Matt and Francis to finish so they can all just go home.

Arthur sighs for the umpteenth time that day and rests his chin in his hands. Why did he feel so weird now? It must be the bloody Frog's fault. That must be it! Well... He had therapy tomorrow, so he could talk about it then. If only this day would end and he could just go to his therapist already.

**xXx(Two Days Later, 7/4)**

"Happy Birthday guys!"

A bunch of people cried out. The day had come, Alfred and Matthieu were now sixteen. Things were going good, they had the party at their house and were going to be going to the carnival soon.

Alfred and Matt had already opened their presents, both being horrified when that Frenchman gave them condoms, without their mother seeing, and saying that they might become useful sometime.

Arthur put on a smile and watched as everyone talked amongst each other happily, getting out money for the carnival. Alfred had invited everyone from the party to come too if they so pleased. The Briton bit the inside of his lip, thinking about what he had to Alfred later.

Yesterday, at his therapy session, he and his therapist talked about a good way to help Arthur, in a way, get back to his old self. If nothing else, to help him regulate his thoughts and, no matter what, come to realize what matters to_ him_, what would be best for _him._

Arthur knew he had to tell Alfred tonight... Emily already knows, so does Matt and that bloody Frog... But, Arthur didn't have the nerve to tell Alfred yesterday... He just couldn't...

He felt the couch rustle as someone sat next to him. He turned around quickly to see one of the birthday boys there; Alfred. Arthur kept his fake smile up and leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Alfred grinned, hugging Arthur close to him and patting his head.

_Oblivious as always... God damn it... This is going to be hard..._

Alfred held Arthur longer until Matt came up behind them and said,

"We should be going to the carnival soon. The fireworks start in a few hours and, if we're walking, we won't have as long. So, ready to get going?"

Alfred nodded, standing up and pulling the Brit up with him. He called out to the others, saying,

"Okay! Let's get going! The carnival is in Brooklyn, so, let's hurry up now! Do all of you have money for a bus?"

Everyone searched their pockets and wallets for extra money besides their festivity money. Eventually, they all confirmed that all of them could take a bus. So, Alfred taking Arthur's hand and stuffing his wallet into his jeans pocket, he called out,

"Then let's go!"

Arthur was then pulled out of the house and was running behind the American to keep up and not be dragged to the bus stop. They were the first there, obviously, and they had to wait for the others to follow. The bus would be there soon, so Alfred took out his money to pay. Arthur stood next to him, sneaking glances back up at him every now and then.

Alfred seemed to notice after a bit and faced the green eyed boy, smiling at him warmly, asking,

"Is something on my face?"

Arthur shook his head quickly, turning his gaze to look away and hide his face. Alfred just chuckled, throwing his arm across his shoulders and rocking him gently.

The others got there soon after and the bus not long after them. Getting on, they proceeded to head for Brooklyn and the carnival and fireworks.

**-At Carnival-**

"Hey, the fireworks are going to start soon! Let's go find a good spot!"

The carnival was full of loud voices, colourful lights, games, rides, the smell of American food, and many people running around and having fun. All in all, Arthur felt claustrophobic and tired. He just wanted to go back to the house and sleep, but, today was Alfred's day, so he'd stay up for it.

Alfred and Arthur walked hand in hand around the festival, looking at games and rides. Alfred held a corn dog in his other hand, Arthur held a unicorn plushie that Alfred won him in one of the games.

Arthur pet it as he and Alfred walked towards the big ferris wheel. Still looking at his unicorn, which he still had to name, he said to Alfred,

"Shouldn't we be going the other way? The fireworks are going to start in a matter of minutes."

Alfred smiled, squeezing Arthur's hand,

"I know, but, I'm gonna pay the guy extra to leave us at the top."

The Englishman's eyes snapped up to look at the American, saying in a stern way,

"Alfred, don't be ridiculous-"

Alfred tossed his corn dog stick into a nearby trash can and started running towards the ferris wheel,

"No it's not! No one else will be on, so, we won't be stalling anyone! Also, I can ask the guy to stay so he can get us down afterwards! Simple!"

Arthur shook his head, holding his unicorn tightly,

"That's not simple! What if he leaves and forgets us? What if something happens while we are up there? What will you do then, Alfred?"

The American tosses him a quick glare before stopping in front of the man in charge of the ferris wheel, holding him the money,

"Uh, can you let us on for the fireworks? I wanna be able to see them from up there."

The man looks at Arthur than back to Alfred, asking,

"Really? You want to go up there? You two _boys_?"

Alfred nods ecstatically, handing him the money,

"Yeah! Can you set it so we can be at the top and see the fireworks? And, if you wanna see them, can you come back for us in, like, twenty minutes? I really wanna see them from up there."

The man turned his eyes up to the top of the ferris wheel and sighed, handing the money back to Alfred. The American had a crestfallen look on his face and was about to turn around when the man said to him,

"Get on."

Arthur gaped and Alfred beamed, running over and saying,

"Thanks, man!"

Alfred pulled Arthur into the seat that was coloured red, white, and blue with stars and stripes. How appropriate. The man closed the door and said to the two boys,

"I will leave it up at the top so you can see the fireworks. I will come back in exactly twenty minutes from when you get to the top, alright? Don't move around too much, you know why, right?"

Arthur nods for the both of them and the man tilts his head in return. Then, stepping back, he starts the machine and both blonds are brought up to the top. Arthur scoots away from the side to sit closer to the middle, his back pressed against Alfred. The man looks like a speck as he calls to them,

"I'll be back in twenty! Enjoy the fireworks!"

Alfred looks over Arthur and yells back,

"Thanks again!"

Then he starts to leave, the blonds watching until he is out of sight. About a minute later, Alfred puts his arm around Arthur's shoulders, rubbing his shirt sleeve lightly and saying to him,

"Have you ever seen the fireworks here? I mean, I remember the ones back in DC and down south before, but, these are pretty cool too. Also, they seem bigger here and brighter and they sometimes even form them to look like the flag! I've seen 'em do it too, so it's not like I just heard that and,"

Alfred continued his rant while Arthur felt his chest tightening. He had to tell him. He _had_ to... Despite it being his birthday, he _needs_ to tell him now... It'll be too late if he waits until they go back to the house and it would be horrible to wait for tomorrow! He has to tell him! _Now!_

Arthur looks down at the floor of their seat, saying quietly,

"Alfred."

The American stops and looks at him, that innocent smile on his face. Arthur doesn't want to, but he _has_ to,

"There's something important I need to tell you..."

Alfred jostles him,

"Yeah, what is it?"

_So innocent..._

"Alfred... I'm leaving tomorrow."

He felt the other stiffen at his words for moment before he let out a nervous laugh,

"Sure, where you goin'? Did your therapist say you can go back home now?"

Arthur shakes his head and looks Alfred dead in the eye,

"No, I'm _leaving._ I'm going back to England. Tomorrow."

Alfred's eyes widen and he stares at the Briton, almost horrified. He shakes his head slowly,

"W-Why?"

Arthur is about to tell him when he suddenly grabs his shoulders and makes him look at him, nearly shouting in his face,

"If I said or did something to make you feel you want to leave _again_, tell me! I'll make it better! Or was it that fucking Frenchman? Did he say something to make you want to go? What did he say?"

Arthur glares at him and yells,

"Just shut up for a moment!"

Alfred does as he is told, shivering from his anxiety. The shorter blond sighs and rests his hands in his lap,

"I know you aren't good at sensing the atmosphere. But I know you do that purposely... You must have noticed how I've been acting? Surely you saw how I was becoming distant?"

Alfred nods hesitantly, not wanting to admit that he knew this. Arthur continues,

"Yes... Well, I talked to my therapist and he thinks it would be best for me to return to England to-"

"So it was his idea!"

"Alfred! Stop interrupting me!"

"But he's trying to split us up!"

"It was _my_ idea!"

Alfred freezes,

"Wh-what?"

Arthur's green eyes look hurt for a moment,

"It was my idea... I thought that there had to be something wrong with me _mentally_ to have accepted you back into my life that very day. And, after a few tests to prove I was _not_ mentally ill... I asked if it would be best for me to leave..."

Those green eyes turn to look at the floor again and he haunches over to rest his elbows on his knees,

"So, he agreed. He said that I should return to England for a while to, in a way, regulate myself? To get back to my normal self... He said I should see my father, work something out with him, since that is where 'my insecurity over my sexuality' comes from and that I should be back around more familiar surroundings."

The American bits his lip to keep from grimacing, to keep a straight face as Arthur continues,

"So, I am going with Francis tomorrow to France and he will accompany me to London after his birthday... I will be gone for the whole summer, maybe more... I still don't know if I will feel right coming back to America... I might not come back... But, it's more likely that I will."

Arthur sneaks a peak at Alfred and is shocked by the look of hurt, betrayal, and guilt he can see in his eyes. Arthur straightens up and faces him, cocking his head to the side,

"Alfred, I'm sorry, but, I need to do what best for me... I can't risk myself to this... I nearly killed myself... Because of _you..._ and I welcomed you back with open arms _immediately..._ Alfred, even _you _have to see what's wrong in that."

He nodded so Arthur continued,

"Please understand. I can't stay in America, not now. I need to go home, I need to get my head in order again. I need you to understand this, Alfred."

He nods, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. When those blue eyes open again he says,

"Yeah... I understand... And, I guess I have something to say too,"

Arthur tilts his head to the side, Alfred mumbles,

"I've been thinking lately that... honestly, I'm not good enough for you..."

Green eyes widen in shock. Alfred nods,

"Really, I have... It's not like a hero to make his damsel sad like that. To want to ki-... to _hurt _himself that way..."

Arthur could tell how Alfred couldn't say 'kill himself' and frowned, watching his lips as they quivered,

"And, I don't think I'm good enough for you if I made you do that. I guess..."

He sniffles and looks down at his hands that are placed in his lap,

"I guess it would be best for you to leave... You can can return to your normal self... and, and I can try to make myself better for you..."

Arthur sees how his shoulders jerk in a crying motion. He puts his hands on Alfred's cheeks and makes his look at him, saying softly with a chuckle,

"That was one of the smartest things I've heard you say, you git."

Alfred doesn't seem to find it funny, causing the Briton to sigh and hug him,

"Alfred, I never thought that you were below me... But... Listen to me,"

Blue eyes meet green, tears in them,

"I... I _will_ come back to America when the summer's over, okay? And... Now, listen to me, this is important."

Alfred sits up and looks him in the eyes, waiting patiently,

"During the summer, I want you to really think, I know that in itself will be hard enough for you,"

Alfred smiled slightly,

"but, I want you to think about it. I will come back and I want you to think about how you really feel about me-"

"I already told you that I love you-"

"But what if it was a spur of the moment thing? What if, while I'm gone, you realize it _wasn't_ love? So, I want you to think about your feelings towards me, and, if you still feel as though you love me when I come back, I will believe you. And, if you don't, I will accept it and maybe we can continue to be friends?"

Alfred nods, knowing this is the right answer and that it would be useless to argue. Even though he pretends to be ignorant, he knows this is the _only_ answer... He's known all along that it would probably come to this...

Arthur gulps and moves a stand of hair out of his sight. Alfred looks up and realizes something; The fireworks are almost over. He gasps and says loudly,

"Fuck, we missed most of it!"

Arthur jumps in his seat and looks at the display of colours before them. He smiles,

"They really are quite something..."

Alfred nods sullenly,

"Yeah. They're pretty."

Arthur looks to him, his mouth forming a small 'o'. He takes in a breath of air and takes Alfred's hand. He feels it tighten for a second before returning to normal, holding on just barely. Then, still not satisfied, Arthur leans his head on Alfred's shoulder, resuming to watch the fireworks.

Alfred closes his eyes and rests his head on the other blond's. They stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful display. Just before the finale starts, Alfred's hand touches Arthur's cheek to make him look at him. He smiles sheepishly, asking,

"If today is my last day to see you, can I kiss you?"

Arthur's eyes broaden. Sitting up straight again, he doesn't take his eyes from those sky blue pools. He grins gingerly, approving his request. Alfred almost radiated happiness!

He took Arthur chin and kissed him sweetly. Arthur responded immediately, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck, only deepening their lip lock. Alfred wraps his open arm around Arthur's waist.

Suddenly a loud _bang_ comes from in front of them and they see many fireworks going off at once and into the sky, lighting it up and colouring them with many shades of reds, blues, greens, all colours of the rainbow and more!

Both boys smiled at the lights, holding each other close, happy in this time of sorrow. Alfred pulls Arthur up to his chest, rubbing his back, enjoying the show. Arthur, though knowing this contact would only make it harder tomorrow, leaned into the touch, nuzzling his head under Alfred's neck.

They watch the finale in awe, amazed by the performance. Alfred adjusts himself so he can kiss Arthur's head. The Briton tightens his hold on the American, saying to him quietly,

"Happy birthday, git."

Alfred smiled, pulling Arthur up to his lap and kissing his cheek. Arthur pushes his away,

"Please don't make it harder, Alfre-AH!"

The ferris wheel began to move, causing Arthur to scream. Alfred looked over the side to see the ferris wheel's controller putting it in motion to get them down. Alfred beamed, patting Arthur's head and saying to him while trying not to laugh,

"It's alright, dude! The guy is just back, he getting us down, that's all-"

"Of course I knew that! It just startled me at first, that's all!"

Alfred laughed and turned his eyes to the man, who was giving him and Arthur a weird expression. Alfred flashed him a thumbs up and was about to say something when the man spoke first,

"Alright, hope you enjoyed the fireworks, but, don't kiss or anything now, okay? I'm straight, I don't want to see two guys making out. So, yeah, time to get going."

Arthur blushed and took Alfred's hand, leading them out of the seat and back to the bus stop to head home. Alfred thanked the guy again and let himself be pulled away.

And that was that. The two went home with Matt and Francis and went straight to bed. Francis stayed in the living room, the room he has been sleeping in these few days. Emily was able to tell that Alfred knew about Arthur's departure tomorrow, so she didn't bother to ask him about it. All three boys changed quickly and silently, Matt finishing first and getting into bed before the other two.

Alfred stepped up his ladder to his bed, settling in and hiding his face in the pillow. Yes, he had a really good sixteenth birthday, but... Arthur was leaving a day after... How could he be happy? Well, he was able to hide his sorrow pretty well! Now if only he could do so tomorrow...

Alfred turned over quickly, propped up on his left arm, when he felt his bed move with someone getting on. He looked up to see Arthur, wearing only his dark coloured boxers, climb up and look at him, startled by alfred's sudden movement. Alfred didn't move as Arthur got onto the bed and lied down next to him, looking up at him.

When Alfred still didn't lie down, Arthur sighed, grabbing him and _forcing_ him to lie down. Alfred looked in the Brit's green eyes... Those eyes that he thought were beautiful. Arthur looked off to the side, muttering,

"Since today is my last day, I want to sleep with you tonight..."

Alfred nodded slowly, resting a little more easily into his pillow. Arthur nodded once too, closing his eyes and trying to sleep one the same pillow as the American. But, before he even had a prayer of falling to sleep, Alfred pulled him up against him and embraced him, saying quietly to him,

"I _do_ love you, Arthur..."

He didn't respond at first, instead nuzzling his face into Alfred's bare chest. When he spoke, it was quiet and not the reply Alfred was hoping for,

"I know, Alfred... I know..."

And then they decided to go to sleep, neither looking forward to the morning, both wanting to stay in each other's arms like this... But both knowing that it was for the best.

**xXx(Next Day, 7/5)**

"Angleterre, we have to board our plane soon."

Francis said, his luggage, and some of Arthur's, in hand. The two foreigners along with Alfred, Matt, and Emily, were at the airport, getting ready to get on their plane to France and leave America.

Arthur nodded, frowning at the fact he was leaving(to France of all places, but that was the least of his troubles at the moment). He held his baggage close to him, looking down at the floor. Francis grimaced and walks over to him, saying quietly in French that he will take their bags. Matthieu says he will go too.

Arthur stands there, not holding anything and feeling quite... empty all of a sudden. He looks over his shoulder at Alfred, keeping his composure. Alfred, on the other hand, looks like he is about to break down any second.

Arthur turns to face him and walks up to him. He puts his hand on his shoulders, saying in a calming way that you would say to console a child,

"Stiff upper lip, Alfred. It's only for a few months, it won't be forever-"

Alfred interrupts him and says,

"But you said you weren't sure if you would come back!"

Arthur looks to Emily for help. But, what he wasn't expecting was for her to nod. He turned to face Alfred and moved his hands from his shoulders to his neck, pulling him down for a tight hug.

They stay like this for a little while, a few people looking but discarding it as if it were nothing. They hear footsteps come up from behind Arthur after another minute or two. Francis' voice gets to them, saying,

"Angleterre... It's time... We have to go now..."

Arthur bit his lower lip, pulling away from Alfred's shoulder to look down at the floor. He removed his hands from Alfred's neck and nodded, looking so sad. He began to turn around to leave with the Frenchman. Alfred stood there, horrified. No way was he going to let his damsel leave so easily! Hero's don't do that!

Alfred lurched forward and grabbed Arthur's left shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face him. Though, it was short because he pulled the Briton up to his and captured his lips. Arthur stood frozen for a moment, blushing deeply. They were in public... In an airport... _Kissing. _He was about to push Alfred away when he came to an agreement with himself; This might be his last day seeing Alfred, his first love, the person he was together with(Even though once he got on the plane they would be considered as broken up), he _deserves_ to kiss him! No matter where the place!

Arthur throws his arms back around Alfred's neck, pressing himself up against the American, kissing him back. He didn't care that people suddenly stopped to gawk at them, that some might even think badly of this... _'show'_, but, it didn't matter. It was only him and Alfred, right here, right now.

Arthur deepened the kiss, trying to pull himself closer to Alfred then he already was. He licked Alfred's lower lip, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and fighting for dominance with Alfred's own tongue.

Alfred held Arthur so tightly that he feared he might break him in half, but, at the same time, Arthur held him with an equal strength.

Francis frowned, stepping over and placing his hand on the Briton's shoulder, shocking him. Arthur turned to him, one hand on Alfred's chest, the other at his neck. Francis' voice was low, saying quietly, though it was loud enough for the small crowd of people who watched Alfred's and Arthur's show to hear,

"It's time to go now, Angleterre."

Arthur looked like he was about to break down into tears at those six simple words, but he didn't. He was a proud English gentleman. He would not show any weakness. He looked up to Alfred once more and kissed him in a very chaste manor. Alfred knew he was trying not to make this harder for them, so he returned the kiss gently.

Arthur nodded once and looked up to Alfred, saying in a calm, composed, _strong _way,

"Good-bye, Alfred."

The American nodded back at him, not using his voice, fearing it might betray him and reveal his pain. So, instead, he smiled, doing just what Arthur had done, put up a strong facade, saying quickly,

"You too."

The looked into each others' eyes and saw that the show was fake, but said nothing about it. Arthur turned around to the older blond, saying,

"Francis, let's go..."

He frowned and held out his hand for Arthur, who refused it, walking briskly towards their plane. And, with that, he they left. Alfred brought his hands to his lips and sighed, saying to his mom and Matt,

"I want to go home..."

They didn't respond immediately so Alfred turned around and walked away towards the parking lot, muttering, more so to himself,

"Now."

He went to the car, Arthur boarded his plane. Alfred sat in the back seat, holding his glasses in one hand and his face in the other, trying not to cry. Arthur sat next to Francis and looked out the window, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Both thought that they must appear weak, neither knew the other thought the same.

When Emily and Matthieu got back to the car, they didn't speak, they just drove away. Alfred looked out his window to see the plane take off for France. If he could see Arthur from the plane, he'd blow him a good-bye kiss... Both of them thought the same thing as they left in different directions,

_Good-bye, my love._

**xXx**

**Y'all wanna kill me, don't you? XD I know, I'm evil, I _did_ split them up. But, this was my idea for a long time and, it will get better eventually. I will probably have only two more chapters after this. Then, well, off to one of my next stories. I have a few planned out already(have for months), and I might write them at the same time. But, any questions, just ask, I'll try to answer(To the best of my ability). Oh and, I _was_ going to put this up on either 7/4 or 7/5, but I didn't have enough time to write and I had no time on the computer yesterday for my editor to read it :( . Well, reviews are highly loved! I will try to get chapter 15 out sooner! :D**


	15. Lie Back and Think of England

_**Fraternity or Love**_

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the characters! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Lie Back and Think Of England**_

**Setting(s):** Francis' House, Airport, Plane, Arthur's House, Scott's House

"Happy birthday, Frog."

Arthur said in a stoic way to the Frenchman. It had been about ten days since he left America and came to France with Francis. This bloody place was getting on his nerves but he _did_ say he would stay here with Francis until his birthday was over. Only one more day.

Arthur was sitting down on the Frog's beautiful couch in his lavish living room. Though he would never say that out loud! He would never let Francis know he thought his house was appealing in any way.

Francis looked over to Arthur and rolled his eyes, sarcasm in his voice,

"Oh thank you, Angleterre. You are so kind to me on my birthday."

The Briton looked down at the floor, shrugging, not in the mood for a fight. Actually, all of these days, he has yet to get into an argument with Francis. He has been walking around in a depressed manor, barely talking to the older blond, except for a casual insult, and keeping to himself more than usual.

But, this was to be expected. Just over a week ago when he left America, he had to also leave his boyfriend- Or, as it would be now, ex-boyfriend, to return to England to try to get back to his normal self.

But, it wasn't easy. The day he left made it harder to leave. Maybe it was because of the kiss? Maybe it was because of guilt? Or, maybe he really was losing it and it was best he left.

Francis walked over to Arthur and sat next to him, wrapping his arm over the Brit's shoulders and leaning his head against him. Arthur didn't do anything, he just kept his gaze on the floor. The older blond sighed, asking,

"Anything I can do for you, mon ami?"

Arthur was silent for a moment before he looked at and pushed Francis away from him, standing up,

"First of all, I told you, don't touch me. Secondly, no. Just go off and be a pervert around someone else. Enjoy your bloody party. I'm fine."

Francis gave him a skeptical look,

"Really, Angleterre?"

"Oui. Now go talk to some of the other Frogs here."

Francis stood up as well, looking around his extravagant foyer then down the hall to where most of his other guests were. With a sigh he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, saying quietly,

"I know you miss him, but this was for the best. You said so yourself-"

Slapping the hand off of him, he yelled,

"I know I said that! Just drop it and bugger off!"

Arthur glared at the Frenchman, ready to go up the spiral staircase to his room and so the bloody annoyance would leave him alone. As he was about you yell at him though, he noticed two people behind them in the hallway's entrance watching.

Arthur looked away and walked towards the staircase and said to Francis,

"Je vais au lit. Ne me dérangez pas. Bonne anniversaire...*"

(*I'm going to bed. Don't bother me. Happy birthday...)

Then he walked up the flight, but, before he was out of hearing distance, he could hear those two guys saying to Francis,

"Est-il votre nouveau copain?*"

(*Is he your new boyfriend?)

"Il semble fougueuse!*"

(*He seems feisty!)

Arthur gasped quietly, aggravated by those comments. He didn't even want to hear what Francis' reply would be. So instead he ran the rest of the way to his room. He flew through the door and slammed it shut. He rested against it for a moment, just trying to calm himself down.

He shook his head, confused, mad, nervous, so many different emotions going through him at once. Tomorrow he was going to get on the next plane to England to talk to his father and just try to "regulate". But, he was, honestly, scared. He didn't know how to tell his father he was gay, he didn't want to be hit after that. Though he has already had worse.

Arthur looked down at his wrists and frowned at the scars. Bloody American... It's his fault.

But... it isn't... It's Arthur's fault for going to far... He...

Arthur noticed he was crying at that point. He brought his hand to his eyes and, after a moment, fell to the floor, sobbing.

His life was a mess so far! He didn't deserve it either! He tried to be a good son to his father, a good brother, a good friend to his peers(the few he had), and a good partner to his boyfriends and girlfriend... He didn't deserve this...

Arthur shook his head, standing back up and stripping out his clothing into his boxers to go to sleep. He shouldn't wallow in self pity... He just needs to get over it, he has told himself this before.

Slipping in under the covers, Arthur wiped away his tears and tried to sleep.

That however was very hard when you have a sex crazed Frog in the same house.

**xXx(Next Day, Airport)**

"I'm coming with you, Angleterre. Et vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter.*"

(*And you can't stop me.)

Arthur glared at Francis,

"No. I already told you that I am going back to England _alone_. Got it, you wanking Frog? And it's your father's business trip, not yours."

The blue eyed blond glared back,

"Even though we don't like each other, I'm not letting you go back to ton père alone. What if he hurts you? Where would you have to go? Vos frères?* Do you think they'd take you? Well... Scott might, but he lives in Scotland now, doesn't he?"

(*Your brothers?)

Arthur turned his glare to the floor of the French airport, acknowledging what he was told, though he wouldn't let the Frenchman know he took into consideration.

Instead he just started to walk towards his plane, not saying anything to Francis who luckily understood what he meant. He started to follow Arthur and put his luggage in the conveyer belt. Then they made their way for the plane to bring them both to England.

**xXx(On Plane)**

"So, Angleterre... What are you going to say to him?"

Francis and Arthur sat next to each other, they had to while Francis' father sat closer to the front, and had been discussing what they, Arthur, would tell _his _father. The Briton has been looking out the window for the whole flight. Lazily turning his head over towards the Frenchman, he said,

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you are going to be in the room when I tell hi-"

Arthur let out a yawn and stretched. Francis tilted his head to the side,

"Why are you tired?"

Arthur turned a glare to him,

"It's not easy to sleep when you have some Frog having sex in a room next door! I couldn't sleep through that!"

"You have before though, haven't you?"

"No! And I don't want to hear a bloody Frog having sex!"

Francis chuckled,

"But you have before, non?"

"Even though I've had sex with you once, doesn't mean I want to hear others do it!"

Arthur then noticed the man sitting across from them, a business man by the suit, was giving them an odd expression. Arthur could tell he understood them too by that look, so instead he looked back out the window. Francis turned to the man and smiled, giving him a friendly wave then gazing at the Brit.

Arthur yawned and leaned against the glass,

"Frog, I'm going to sleep, alright? Don't wake me..."

Francis shrugged, keeping his eyes on the Briton until he was sure he was out. And, when he _was_ sure, he pulled Arthur from the window and let him rest in his lap, petting his hair gently.

The older blond would also occasionally whisper into his ear,

"Tout ira bien, mon amour. Le tout sera bon.*"

(*Everything will be okay, my love. It will all be okay.)

The Englishman mumbled something in his slumber but did not wake so the Frenchman continued to hold him, saying soothing things to his sleeping form.

He kept this up until the plane was about to descend.

**xXx(Later That Day, Outside of Arthur's House)**

"Francis, wait out here, okay?"

Arthur said to his companion as they stood at the doorstep to his old home. He nearly forgot how beautiful his home was. It was something you would see out of a storybook, and just as extravagant. There were vines climbing up the walls of the two story household, so much foliage... It was truly beautiful.

The Frenchman shook his head,

"No! I will not wait out here like some weakling! I am going in with you-"

Arthur glared at him and took a menacing step forward,

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, Angleterre..."

Arthur smirked and shrugged,

"I thought so. You really haven't changed, Frog."

Francis grimaced at the statement, looking back down at the ground,

"I am staying out here then, lapin...* I am not going to go back to the hotel, I will be right out here."

(*rabbit)

Arthur knocked on the door,

"Don't call me that. And, I'm fine if you are out here, just don't come in."

"But what if he, in your language, 'freaks out' that his son is suddenly at his doorstep?"

Arthur crossed his arms,

"I'm not an idiot. I called him before we left your home. He knows I am back in England... Though... I guess I didn't tell him I would be coming here..."

Releasing a chuckle, Arthur shrugged,

"I wonder how surprised he'll be-"

"Jerkland?"

The Briton turned around to see someone he wasn't expecting. There stood his younger, half-brother Peter, wearing a stupid looking sailor outfit. Why was he answering the door?

"Why are_ you_ here?"

The boy asked, crossing his arms like Arthur had a few moments ago. This question made anger rise in his older brother,

"Why the bloody hell are you treating me like some fucking outcast?"

"Don't swear at me!"

"I can swear all I want! I'm 17 bloody years old! I can say whatever I want!"

The two argued for a few minutes before a loud yell could be heard from inside the house,

"Peter! Belt up! Who's at the bloody door?"

Both brothers looked into the house but only Arthur felt himself become tense as his father came around the corner. He looked the same as when Arthur left almost a year ago. He still had the same red hair and aqua blue eyes as always. The same beer gut, the same stubble, and, the thing Arthur remembers most, that scowl etched into his face with a bottle of ale, rum, or what other kind of liquor he drank in his hand.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his son two youngest sons. Arthur thought he was drop his bottle by the way he reacted, but it never happened. Instead, his father simply shook his head, asking,

"Arthur? Boy, what are you doing here? I thought you would still be in France with..."

That's when he noticed Arthur wasn't alone. Francis leaned around his companion and waved at the man inside,

"Bonjour Monsieur Kirkland."

Peter stuck out his tongue at the Frenchman,

"You are that bloody poofter from earlier this year!"

Arthur glared at the child and yelled,

"Don't you call him that!"

The red haired man inside narrowed his gaze and asked again,

"Boy, why are you here?"

Arthur pushed his way into the house and said, crossing his arms,

"Other than this also being _my_ home, I came to talk to you."

His father glared at Francis than at his son,

"He stays-"

"Outside. I know. I told him that already."

Nodding once, his father said to Francis,

"Where is your father?"

"L'hôtel. Er... I mean, the hotel."

"Why aren't you?"

Francis laughed,

"Because I am accompanying Angleterre, why else?"

The older man didn't seem to care for all he did was roll his eyes. He looked at Peter and said,

"You can close the door now, lad. I have nothing more to say to him."

Francis gawked at that statement as the door was closed in his face. This left the three family members alone. Arthur looked up the stairway to his right. The one that lead to the bedrooms. Secretly he wondered if his room still looked the same.

"Now, why are you here? You haven't answered me yet."

Arthur was brought back from his thoughts by his father's voice. He kept his eyes on the stairs, saying,

"I came back because of therapeutic orders. I had to get away from America for a bit."

The man shook his head,

"Thera... Why did you need a bloody therapist?"

Arthur looked at his half-brother and said,

"Go away. This is none of your business."

"Make me, jerk!"

"Peter."

Both sons looked at their father as he gestured for him to leave. Grumbling to himself, the boy went upstairs to his bedroom. When he was gone, Arthur and his father, almost as if sharing the same thought, went to the living room.

It was no different except for toys littering the floor. Arthur took a seat on the couch and his father took his seat on the cushiony chair. Just like Arthur remembered him always sitting in... His having leaned back into the chair,

"This is sudden... Almost as sudden as when you left."

Arthur felt his heart race. He didn't know why; Maybe it was his father's tone of voice? Maybe it reminded him of when his father got mad at him for no reason and hit him... But, instead of showing his anxiety, he put on a strong facade, keeping his face stern and voice clear,

"I had to leave. I couldn't stand the way you treated me."

His father glared at the ceiling, asking,

"Then why are you _here_ of all places?"

The blond released a chuckle,

"Do you think I could honestly stay in France for two months? Even though you had me learn the language, I would dread every moment."

Arthur laughed but it faded away quickly when his father didn't react. So, composing himself, Arthur crossed his arms,

"Well... I'm here because I was... ordered by my therapist-"

"You still haven't told me why you had one anyways."

Arthur looked at his hands but choose not to tell him yet. Instead he ignored his father,

"He said that I should come back to England to, well, rehabilitate myself. He said I should also talk to you... About some things..."

"What things?"

Arthur looked down at the floor. The one thing he had intended to tell him was now stuck in his throat. Why did he feel tense? He probably, no, he _wasn't_ staying with his father while he was in England. He'd just go and... well, he would decided that at a later time. But, why couldn't he just say it?

Arthur tried to start it, but it came out choked,

"We-Well... I-I've been meaning to tell you this for a while... I-I'm..."

Arthur's father released an annoyed sigh,

"Spit it out, boy."

Arthur swallowed and said quietly,

"I'm gay..."

"You're _**what?**_"

Arthur glared at him and stood up, getting a random bout of courage,

"I'm gay! Happy? Your son is a homosexual! A poofter! Happy?"

The red head stood up as well,

"You bloody git! No son of mine is a bloody fag!"

Arthur went up to his face,

"Well _**I**_ am! I am gay and proud of it!"

"Than you are no son of mine!"

Arthur's eyes widened, at a loss for words. Even though he already knew that his father would be furious when he told him, he wasn't prepared for his father to say _that._ The older man seemed to see this for he showed what looked like... guilt? But, a moment later it was gone and he yelled again, a little softer,

"So, what? Is that bloody Frog out there the one fucking you? Is he?"

Arthur glared, saying quietly,

"No. He isn't."

"Well I bet he has before, huh?"

The blond could feel his face scrunching up in anger. However his voice remained even-toned,

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I want to know how far my _son_ has fallen."

The younger Briton shook his head, saying,

"I don't need to stay here anymore. I only came to tell you that."

Arthur began to turn around but his father grabbed his wrist, earning a surprised yelp from his son. Green eyes met aqua, fear to anger. Mentally he prepared himself for a blow to his face. But, it never came, instead came his father's quiet voice,

"Don't do anything with that Frenchman, got it?"

Then he let go of Arthur's wrist and sat back down in his chair, letting his son leave. However, Arthur was now shocked and didn't know what to do. So, without much thought, he just left the house, closing the front door quietly behind him.

Francis was nowhere to be seen, probably flirting with some girls who passed by the house. Arthur bit his lip, not sure of what to make of what just happened. He expected to be hit at least once, maybe yelled at even more. But at the end, when he didn't seem angry... What was he to make of that? He thought he was going to be kicked out and, technically, wasn't he?

Shaking his head, he walked down the pathway to find his sex crazed companion. Like he thought, Francis was right there, a little ways up the block and talking to a gaggle of girls. Arthur proceeded to go get him, rolling his eyes as he did. Grabbing his arm, Arthur said, not even hiding a growl,

"Let's go, Froggie."

Francis gave a rushed fair well to the British girls and let himself be pulled along by Arthur. He tried to see his face for a sign of anger, sadness, or whatever it was the Briton was feeling. Arthur refused to look back at him though.

Without realizing that he was still holding Francis' hand, he lead him back to the hotel and away from the girls. He didn't know if he should be angry or depressed. He was practically disowned by his father but, at the same time, his father partially accepted him.

Pushing the Frog into the hotel, Arthur told him to just get them up to their room. Hurrying, Francis got the key and did so. As they went into the elevator, the older blond could tell Arthur was conflicted. But before he could ask how it went, Arthur muttered,

"I need your phone."

"Ah? What for?"

Arthur hesitated before answering,

"I'm going to call my brother."

**xXx(Scott's House)**

"Aye, so, my poofter brother is back from across the pond?"

Arthur glared at the taller redhead, growling,

"Don't call me that—"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

The younger blond kept glaring, not having anything else to say about that name. He had called Scott and was picked up at the hotel by him. Arthur was slightly shocked by how thick his Scottish accent had become (Scott had ironically been living in Scotland for a few years and picked up on the accent) and by how his house had even started to appear Scottish.

Scott smirked at Arthur, seemingly amused by his situation. He chuckled once before asking, 

"So, you told father?"

Arthur nodded and looked off to the side,

"Yes, I told him. I don't know what he thinks of it though..."

A few moments passed before his eyes turned back to his brother. Scott was looking up at his ceiling, blowing a puff of smoke from his mouth. Arthur coughed, leaning away from him and thus getting his attention again. Scott sighed, smoke in the air,

"Aye, Art... You can stay here until you leave for America again."

Holding back a more animated response, Arthur nodded at him, standing up and brushing off his pants,

"Thank you, Scott. Where will I be staying?"

Standing up as well, the Scotsman pointed to the stairs,

"Up on the next floor in the smaller room. Now, go tell the Frenchie on my porch that he can bring your stuff now."

**xXx(Next Week)**

Arthur had gotten settled into his brother's home after about a week though it is still hard to be around Scott when he has just smoked a cigarette. Arthur has been staying in his room mostly as the days passed, getting used to what it is like to be back in his home country and around his brother. Mostly, however, he would sit alone and think to himself.

On this day though, he got his first visitor. Knocking on the door was Francis. They hadn't seen each other in a week and he was checking up on him. Arthur looked up and rolled his eyes, turning his eyes back onto the book he was reading: _Peter Pan._

Francis sat next to him on the bed,

"Bonjour, Arthur. How have you been this past week?"

Arthur's response came very quickly,

"I've been fine. Why are you here?"

Francis sighed and leaned onto the Briton, back to back,

"I've been worried that you were suffocating on toxic smoke fumes~"

"Belt up. You are French and your father smokes. You are used to it and no far well that I am too."

A chuckle comes from the Frenchman as he turns to face Arthur, wrapping his arms around his neck,

"Oh, but you haven't been around it's intoxicating smoky haze in so long so you might be, hopefully, dying from it."

Arthur leans back, trying to push him away but fails as Francis sits up and thus has Arthur fall onto the bed. The blue eyed boy smirks down at him,

"See? You already are losing your balance from it."

Tone bitter and a glare on his face, Arthur growled,

"Why are you really here?"

Leaning closer to his face, with a devious smirk on his own, Francis whispered,

"I'm checking on you, Angleterre. I told you that."

Arthur's glare was cold and etched into his features, that look was going nowhere. Pushing against Francis' chest, he lowered his voice to not alert his brother,

"Get the bloody hell away from me you blasted beard face..."

Francis leaned in more, his nose brushing against Arthur's,

"Oh hon hon, you know you love my stubble, Angleterre~"

Before Arthur could get in a comment about how, no, he _didn't_ like his beard, Francis kissed him. It was sudden yet still anticipated. But Arthur still was slightly shocked from it and didn't fight back as the older Frenchman locked lips with him.

_He isn't fighting back. He must like it_

Francis thought to himself, deepening the kiss. Yet, in Arthur's mind, too many things were passing through it: What made this idiot think he could kiss me, why isn't he stopping, why am I not stopping him, why do I like this, why does this remind me of Alfred...?

Subconsciously however, Arthur's arms wrapped around the blond's neck, pulling him closer. Francis took this as an obvious sign of approval and placed his hands on Arthur's hips. _This_ seemed to have taken Arthur out of his trance for a moment after Francis' hands were there, his whole body fell to the floor after a painful push.

Arthur got to his feet and wiped his mouth, glaring harshly at him,

"Get out of my bloody house, you idiotic, horny, git!"

Francis rolled his eyes and joined Arthur in standing,

"Oui, oui Angleterre. But, you _did_ kiss me back~"

With a wink, he leaves the room, going downstairs to talk to Scott instead. Arthur, alone in his room, sits on his bed and wipes his lips. Muttering to himself about how stupid and immature Francis can be, his mind wanders to Alfred.

His blond hair, the colour of a fresh wheat field, his eyes, as blue and bright as the sky, his voice, his personality, his everything! That is the only reason he kissed Francis. Only because he is so much like Alfred. That is the only reason.

With a nod, Arthur got up to lock his door and remained in his room alone for the rest of the day.

It also stayed like this for the next few weeks. Arthur was be alone in his room, reading and keeping calm, he and Scott would talk sometimes or go out when the red head forced him to, and Francis made one more visit, not leaving without a rough slap on the cheek.

But, now, as summer is coming to end, Arthur and Scott are in the airport, waiting for his plane to take him back to America. Back to New York... Back to Alfred. Scott looked at his brother,

"Aye, are you sure you are ready to go back?"

"Absolutely. These past few weeks have... helped. Though that Frog was a thorn in my back constantly. But, yes. I am better now. I have had a chance to clear my head and think maturely. I am ready to go back."

Scott nodded and lied back in his chair, eyes on the ceiling. Arthur could feel his foot tapping. He really wanted to go back, to see how Alfred's summer was, see if he changed, if he matured.

The plane came not too long later and Arthur gave his goodbyes to his brother, boarding the flight. Once situated, a book in hand and in a window seat, he had to also make his goodbyes to London.

When the plane was in the air, Arthur smiled to himself, hiding his face in his book. He was on his way back to America. 

**Yes, you can yell at me now ;3; It's been almost a year, hasn't it? ^^" But, I will say now, I really am sorry that I haven't updated, I can explain! Ever since my last update, I have gotten into role playing and cosplaying and have started really opening my friend circle and all sorts of stuff. But, for the past months and since I started this year of school (Which is now ending in a few weeks "), I had the idea for this and updated probably one every two months. But, I really am sorry for the long wait and I will try to update more often until this story is done. Also, the stories on paper have been lost since the hurricane those months ago (If you are American and remember the hurricane that hit the east coast, I live on the coast, on a beach front town and I didn't lose anything in the storm but we had some stuff in the basement including my notebooks with those stories). However, I might put up short stories such as a small UsUk story here, maybe a SpaMano there, or any pairings that I like and can think of a good story for. But, again, I am so sorry it took this long to update ;A;**

But, I am going to do something I usually wouldn't do but, she is an amazing author, a great person, and my loving girlfriend. If you like my stories, read hers, they are much better! Her name is Sword-of-Shadows :) Please read her stuff w


End file.
